


In a Compromising Position

by Fireflydown (Hyperballad)



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oh the butter!, The first fic I ever wrote, happy endings!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 72,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Fireflydown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr is Charles Xavier's newly hired manservant in his Victorian Household. He may be cheeky at times and amiable towards his master but he holds a dangerous secret that would trigger the following events and it will change both their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Hi everyone! This was the very first Cherik fic that I wrote and I would like to share it with you. I apologize if my dialogue is a bit off. English is not really my native language and I don't think I sound 'proper' enough. This is my limitation but I do hope you enjoy the story for what it is, regardless if it is preposterous. It is for your reading pleasure and essentially for me...the smut XD"
> 
> This work was initially created in LJ (Oct. 19th, 2012 at 6:05 PM). Now moving it to its new home. Revised and edited as best as I could because it was really trashy back then XD It was published in FF on Jan 5, 2014 and now I am posting it here. My reason for posting this fic: this was the fic that started it all for me. This was my first Cherik baby and this was the fic that gave me that spark to write about Cherik in the first place. The plot is crazy of course and my brand of smut is all over it. ;) Sharing it here one final time so that people who like it can download it.
> 
> Being on AO3 has brought me my greatest high as a writer and also my lowest :\ I know there are people who will never accept me as I am: a trying-hard fanfic writer. I guess hate and ridicule will find me, even if I do not ask for it. I only ask for acceptance, small and insignificant as I am. (I'm being ridiculous of course because not everyone will be pleased with what I do) But you see, even if you hate on me and sneer at what I do here, I will never hate you back. You will never see me posting any disparaging or cruel remarks about anyone's work. I've had enough hate in real life and it would be sad if I had to endure it even here. So to those who don't like me or my writing, I'm sorry you feel that way about me. You can choose to ignore me and it will be ok. I only came here with good intentions. To share my excitement over Cherik and to bring happiness to other people so that they could enjoy my work. I don't ask for recognition or reward. I just wanted to quietly write my fics and exchange whatever enjoyment I have with those who are kind enough to see beyond the flaws of my works. If you don't care about what I say, then there is nothing I can do. I have had my say on this piece and I hope not to say anything more. I am eternally thankful to the people who enjoy my work. Thanks to you, I was encouraged to write my stories here. 
> 
> STATUS: I'm reconsidering my retirement as a fanfic writer. Thank you for your cautionary words clearsky66. I apologize to the people who got really worried about my intention to retire. I didn't mean to worry you or hurt you. And, I AM SO VERY SORRY That I deleted 'That Desire'. I almost deleted 'Charles and Erik' and it pains me that I have done these things. I was just really so despondent about my own writing and I hope you all understand where I am coming from. To lisa999, unvb, Nitroglycerin and Lady Kiera, please do not delete your gifts for me just yet. I am really moved by all the efforts of everyone who sent me messages of encouragement. You really helped me reestablish my belief in myself. Allow me to just take these baby-steps back into this thing called fanfic writing.

With the ticking from the long case clock, a slight susurrus of writing can be heard, pen and paper meeting to form the cursive script of Charles Xavier's handwriting. He appears to be studiously bent over a necessary missive, perhaps something for the school he is currently invested upon or a pending correspondence from a lengthy list of scholarly acquaintances and sponsors he interacts with. A soft knock came upon the door, yet Charles continued to write.

"Come in,"

Although it is not evident in his actions, he held his breath for a moment as his butler entered the room. His face calm, his body language indicative of casualness.

"I've brought your tea, sir"

"Thank you! You may place it over here,"

He cleared some papers away from the right side of his large oak table, carefully laying the papers atop the current letter he was working on. He suddenly wondered how many times they have had this commencement each time Erik brings in his tea. A faint smile formed upon his lips. Erik never fails to serve tea with a flourish, there is always pastry or cake included, the sweetness or richness of each complimenting the tea and included on the tray, flowers or some other delicate accompaniment like fruit or jam. Although Erik had wanted to serve him something more substantial as traditional of afternoon tea, a sandwich or layers of crumpets, he declined it. Today Erik brought Earl Grey tea and a slice of cake. Charles inclined his head towards the tray.

"What type of pastry is this?"

"Strawberry Mille-feuille with two types of cream and a drizzle of chocolate sauce atop glazed fresh strawberries,"

"It sounds wonderful, but looks like rather a challenge to feast upon"

Erik's brow furrowed, "How would it be a challenge?"

"It has layers of puff pastry and all this delicious cream. It is impossible to eat with any dignity because surely, this dainty slice will make its way around my face and hands, evoking a clownish countenance on my part. If not that, the rather untidy crumbling of the pastry as I labour to cut through it makes me seem uncouth."

Charles grinned, for Erik was at a loss for words. He continued.

"One would almost think you are deliberately serving me these collapsing enticements for the purpose of humiliating me for your pleasure,"

"It has never crossed my mind, Sir-"

"Ah, but you have served me countless such victuals and I am sure I have seen you covertly grin from the corner of my eye,"

Erik hesitated a moment then,

"I beg your pardon Sir, if you ever saw my discrete smile and had mistaken it to have any devious agenda behind it. It is merely an expression of my joy that you partake of the labour I had put forth in creating these 'enticements' as you so put it,"

He looked Charles directly in the eyes.

"And besides Sir, it appears my effort has borne fruit. You were woefully lean before I arrived here and if I may say so, you look hale and hearty now."

"Well I didn't have much time to eat-"

"Which is why I serve you these delicacies so that your appetite might be stimulated and to persuade you to eat at your leisure, "

Charles stared at Erik, whose gaze was somewhat steely, challenging.

"Chiding me again, are you?"

Charles smirked when Erik looked like he had been slapped. Erik recovered quickly and flashed an odd smile back at him. Sometimes that smile disturbs him, for there are far too many teeth showing; it somehow did not go well with his attractive countenance. It looked predatory, dangerous.

"I cannot help it, Sir. I am obliged to do so, especially as it will help improve the quality of one's gastronomic experience,"

He took the fork and knife from where they were nestled upon the snow-white napkins and he began to slice the cake for Charles.

"There is a trick to this, you see. I believe you to be a far more observant individual than I am, Sir. But I am not sure if you have watched how ladies in tea establishments eat a Mille-feuille!"

Charles watched, dumbfounded for the nonce, as Erik used the prongs of the fork to test the surface of the pastry, piercing it and then he brought the knife down hard where he had pierced the cake, not in a sawing manner and only upon the crust. He slowed down the movement as he sliced through to the cream, preventing it from squirting sideways, cutting a small piece of the cake neatly, with barely any crumbs from the flaky pastry crust.

"Sometimes, with fragile delicate things...you have to be more forceful at the beginning and then temper the harsh action with tenderness at the end to get the results you need,"The throaty cadence of his voice sent a thrill through his master.

Erik brought the fork up and held it out to him, cake and all. Charles's wide blue eyes were regarding him curiously, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he pressed his lips together, then an exasperated smile quirked at the corners of his generous red mouth. It was Charles's trademark diffident smile. Erik found it to be a very pleasant distraction to look at.

Charles took the fork from his hand instead, their fingers momentarily brushing, causing some electric stirring beneath his skin at the slight touch.

"I think I have just been told indirectly that I am a boor when it comes to my dining manners,"

Charles did not sound put out. It was amusing to him. He ate the cake, still smiling and followed suit on how his butler had cut the cake.

"Think of it as constructive criticism, Sir,"

Charles giggled at their banter. Cheeky Butler indeed!

Erik quietly stood back, his face set pleasantly and there was a triumphant gleam in his eyes as he waited for Charles to finish his cake. However, underneath their trivial exchange over the matter of Mille-feuille and how best to consume it, Erik has been having dark, unwholesome thoughts about his employer. He kept imagining that mouth kissing his own. It is the same for Charles, because he is actually aware that Erik was somehow attracted to him. He in turn, seduces the other in a discreet manner, yet he takes no action over his cognizance of this fact.

"Excellent cake as always, Erik! Again, I would have to praise you for this indulgence,"

"Thank you, Sir!"

Erik stood to the side of the chair; so that he has a view of Charles's profile, but Charles cannot see Erik except from a sideways glance, hence his comment earlier. Charles finished his meal and knowing that Erik was watching his every movement, he lifted the fork to his lips and proceeded to lick the prongs indecently, yet he kept his expression as innocent as possible. He threw a furtive glance towards Erik, who seemed to grapple with controlling his demeanour as he continued the act. Charles let his tongue flick up and down the prongs and then he would suck on it a bit, licking at his lips and repeating the movement, cleaning the fork of the bits of cream and pastry that clung to its surface.

"Have you any letters you wish for me to send forth, Sir?"

Erik said this hoarsely, a tactic to break the hypnotizing sight of Charles's licking. Charles noted this and was amused.

"Indeed I do,"

He bent and rummaged through his drawers and pulled out packets of sealed envelopes, handing them over to Erik. Erik still appeared struck, Charles found, to his quiet merriment. There was a slight tremble to his manservant's hands as he cleared the tea things away. Erik nodded from the doorway and left Charles to his own devices. Charles finally let out a charged breath, not knowing if the other was doing the same from the other side of the door. They have been doing this from day to day, making him wonder if one of them will act on impulse upon the actions of the other. And so it did...because without knocking upon the door, Erik came back into the room several moments later; he was holding one unsealed letter in his hand. Events then escalated from thereon.

Erik was about to say something, however, a peculiar look came into his eyes as he gazed at out at the window from across Charles, then back to his attractive master and without warning, as if propelled by urgency, he tackled Charles onto the carpet. Charles for some reason heard glass shatter from somewhere, but in his confusion, his focus fell upon his butler, now straddled atop him.

"Good God, Erik! Whatever for-!"He sputtered.

His chair toppled to the side, their bodies flung far from it, beneath the undamaged window close by the oak table. The window that shattered was the large one that served as the focal point of the room, facing Charles's desk directly. This window has a couch positioned before it, with a low table in front. Erik breathed harshly as he looked down at Charles. He held the back of Charles's head, the look of concern on the man's face adding more to his bewilderment. Erik lifted his other hand, touched a supine Charles upon his temples and his neck.

"Are you alright?" Erik finally managed to say, his voice raw. He was looking searchingly into Charles's eyes.

Charles had no time to think why the other had manhandled him or what the source of his apprehension could be. Impulse had overcome him. It was that look in Erik's eyes that did it.

Charles lifted his face to Erik's and kissed him gently on the lips. The contact of skin upon skin...of heat, was surprisingly pleasant given the circumstances. Erik was momentarily shocked, but he returned the gentle kiss Charles was giving him. More heat came seeping from between the clothes they wore; Charles could feel it, as if he was melting from the inside. Charles surged upwards, deepening the kiss, tentatively pushing his tongue between Erik's parted lips, realizing with delight that his mouth tasted of the last thing he ate; that Erik could taste the cake he had made for his master. Erik's kisses grew more urgent, as if he was trying to swallow Charles's tongue, opening his mouth wider for more. They lay there for some time, kissing and touching each other desperately and then Erik broke it. He was about to say something, an apology perhaps or some exclamation that would ruin the moment. Charles put his palm against Erik's lips. He could feel Erik's hot, laboured breathing against his skin.

"Don't say it, I am to blame," He whispered.

Erik nodded in understanding. He pulled away from Charles as if in a daze, and then he was looking at the broken window overhead. Charles was looking at it too.

"Hmmm, what?"

"I saw something coming towards the window, Sir. I was concerned that you might get hurt that is why-"

He left his sentence unfinished. They are gazing heatedly at each other, both their suppressed desires finally out in the open. Charles propped himself up on his forearms with Erik still kneeling between his legs. Both of their clothing disheveled, hair askew from hands that had roughly pushed and pulled, their faces flushed. It was deliciously indecent somehow. Erik helped him up, steering him away from the window, leading him towards the door.

"I think you should step out for a bit, Sir. Stay in the library while I clean the shattered glass away. I'll have Henry help me board up the window for the nonce, until I could secure a repairman to fix the window,"

Charles appreciated Erik's concern, but at the same time found it odd that someone would enter the Darkholme Estate, now known as the Xavier Mansion and dare to throw a rock at his window. He was too astounded to say anything and let himself be led away.

"Before I clear this wreck, Sir, I will also bring in the authorities to report this...vandalism," Erik assured him.

When Erik was sure that Charles was safe in the library, he returned into his master's study. He saw the bullet hole on the wall above Charles's wall, mere inches from where his head had been positioned earlier. Erik's jaw tightened. Charles, in his confusion did not notice it. He went back into his own office and found the implements he needed to cover the hole in the wall and righted the place as much as he could before Henry and the rest could see the room. Thankfully, everyone did not come rushing in when the commotion with the broken glass occurred. They are always in the kitchen, a favourite haunt of the staff when there are lull moments in their housework. Moira stood by the window and close to her stood Angel. Seated upon one of the kitchen chairs is Henry McCoy and leaning on the table is Alex. They turned their attention anxiously upon him.

"We heard a dreadful shatter come from Sir Charles's study, Mr Lehnsherr! What has happened? Moira began for the others.

"Someone threw a rock at one of the windows, I'm afraid,"

Indignant shocked murmuring from everyone in the room.

"What of Sir Charles?" Angel cried out

Erik lifted a hand.

"I understand everyone is alarmed, but let us all keep calm so that we may accomplish our duties. Sir Charles is quite alright and has retired into the Library,"

"How could someone have entered the grounds with Logan on the prowl?" Henry asked quietly, to no one in particular.

A snicker from Alex, "Perhaps he was the one that threw the rock into the study. He's capable of that!"

Moira threw them both a withering stare "Hush you two! Surely Logan would never think to damage the very property he has intended to care for,"

"I agree, it might have been some stranger-"Erik started to rummage the cabinets for a container to place the broken pieces of glass into.

"Henry, get a shovel from the garden shed and take a broom with you, but do not clean the damage just yet. We have to report this incident to the authorities first. Alex, come with me into my office, I will be writing a letter, and you will send it off to the police as soon as possible. Angel and Moira do check on Sir Charles, he is currently in the library. He may be feeling a bit faint, but I don't think there is a need to send for a doctor,"

Erik gave his orders and proceeded to his office with Alex in tow.

"Really though, where could Logan be when all of this happened?" Alex said from behind Erik.

"I intend to get his full account on this matter, as soon as you are off to deliver my letter,"

Alex looked at Erik in wonder, his composure given the current situation admirable.

"Sure thing Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik did not turn to face him, nor did he answer. Alex was then reminded of what he thought of Erik; that he was the sort called a 'Cold fish', whose only sole purpose in life are duties and the obligations of being the head manservant, having the power to order people around and being a violent one at that. He remembered how Erik had thrashed him before. After Alex had departed, Erik strolled out into the garden and went to where the copses and trees are thickest.

"Logan,"He called out. "I know you are out there."

Rustling from the leaves from above one of the trees, a heavy creaking of wood and Logan jumped down to the ground, leaving a loud thud in its wake as his boots touched the grass and the soil.

"Did you see what has happened to Sir Charles's window just now?"

Logan walked circumvent to Erik, teeth bared in a feral smile.

"Not beating around the bush are ya?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow at that, his voice frosty, his smile equally so.

"I am not the one who dawdles about with the bushes all day long, do I? Now answer the question. Did you see anything at all?"

Logan took out one of his smelly cigarettes and casually lit it. He puffed smoke into Erik's face, but there was not a change in Erik's expression. Logan sneered, but finally answered him.

"I didn't see the window get broke. I was on the other side of the garden, choppin' wood. It was already smashed in when I arrived, but I did see a man hiding in one of the trees. He was too far-off for me to see clearly. He was wearing dark clothes and a flat cap that covered his face some. I tried to come after him, but like I said, I was too far-off and he saw me first."

Erik nodded. "I've called for the police. They may ask for your statement so you best come with me to the office and wait there until they arrive."

Erik turned his back on Logan, expecting him to follow.

"Did you see who did it, Bub?"

Erik frowned at him "What? Of course I didn't see who it was! I was only there by chance to see the rock coming towards the window in time to help Sir Charles out of harm's way,"

Logan snorted at that.

"Well you took an awful long time lying atop him before you called the others-"

Erik froze; did Logan see him and Charles kissing? He didn't think it was necessary to be concerned about that. He shrugged casually.

"Sir Charles was agitated; I was trying to calm him down,"

Logan gave him a knowing smile, but didn't say anything more other than,

"Right, Bub! Lead the way then,"

Erik bestowed upon him a lingering glare of displeasure and continued to walk ahead of him. He thought of Charles, of how he had wanted to apologize earlier, but the man didn't let him. There will be time enough to discuss things later. About that kiss-


	2. Chapter 2

 

 _Before I met him, it was his voice that drew me on_...Erik thought as he remembered that first meeting.

It was his first employment as a butler and it was to be his last. He is waiting in the great hall of the Xavier Mansion, seated in a chaise longue of ornate wood and curlicued embroidery, his luggage leaning close by the leg of the chair. The hall is long and wide; the colours are a combination of light brown and muted gold, the carpet an ashen brown with golden intersecting lines and maroon-coloured roses in the stitching. There are elegant white vases and simple sculptures lined against the walls and tasteful artworks of a hunting scene on one wall and a ship sailing upon tempestuous seas on another.

There is a low mirror, oval shaped and filigreed, surely it is of silver and Erik could clearly see himself reflected upon the glass. He is dressed as any gentleman should be dressed, his lapels are pressed and his tie straight, his light brown hair cut short and neat, parted to the side. His shoes are polished and clean. There are slight lines at the sides of his greenish, gray-blue eyes and a smooth line in the middle of his forehead, a faint scar upon the skin between his right nostril and upper lip, but he is clean-shaven. He stared at his reflection, then he turned his head, distracted.

He heard the voice of his employer, drifting to his ears though muted from behind the closed door of the study. He is speaking to someone named Darwin, a man he just met earlier today. They both arrived at the same time, but Darwin let himself in first and told him to wait in the hallway.

"...our dear friend Warren Worthington had set up the meeting and all went smoothly,"Rustling of papers and the sound of something heavy moving upon the heavy oak table.

"Yes and they are all in agreement that this project of yours should go through, all we need now are the additional sponsors and we are set,"

"Excellent! I will be sending invitations to my colleagues at Preston-"

They continued with their talk of this meeting they are setting up; it appears to be about a project to fund a school. Regardless, it was the lilting quality of _HIS_ voice that drew Erik's attention. It was the voice of a man that has complete confidence in himself and yet he sounded unpretentious. It was an amiable and warm voice.

"Very well then, I shall be off and duly return, mayhap next evening."

"Until next time, Darwin. You know you are always welcome here,"

Another rustling resounded from within the room; perhaps they shook hands and then Darwin's steps drawing near as he crossed the carpeted floor of the study and opened the door. Darwin peered around at him, tipped the hat that he had placed upon his head towards Erik, by way of acknowledgement and escorted himself out. Erik knew his name because the man had opened an introduction earlier as he sat there awaiting his employment. He had seen dark-skinned individuals before, but so far, Darwin was the first one he had spoken with in a polite setting. The man was cultured and he sounded jovial, wearing a gray waistcoat, his curly black hair topped with a dark gray top hat as was the fashion. Erik wasn't able to properly introduce himself because the man came and went about his business briskly but politely.

"Erik? Erik Lehnsherr? You may come in now,"

Erik quickly sprang up from his chair and quietly opened the door, he went in and just as quietly he closed it behind him. Then, he faced his employer. The man smiled and Erik's breath caught in his throat. Why he suddenly felt the way he did...he had no way of knowing. He had expected someone much older, not this young and handsome man before him. He was dressed in a dark brown coat and wore a light beige inner-vest and a red cravat, his white collar crisp and stiff, covering his neck. His hair is a longish dark brown that fell in soft curls about his forehead and the back of his head. And his eyes. Erik had never seen eyes as bright and limpid blue as these before; there is a tenderness in the way that the other gazed at him. It struck him so, the man's eyes, the man's face and...his lips. Lips that are far too red, as if he had eaten strawberries but that his lips appeared to be permanently stained with the luscious red fruit. The man cleared his throat and his smile widened. Erik realized he was gawking stupidly at him, far longer than necessary. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He straightened himself and walked towards the table and held out his papers and the recommendation letter from his previous employer.

"Good day Sir. My papers...if you may,"

The young man took the papers and quietly perused over them, and then he nodded.

"Proper introductions in order of course! My name is Charles Xavier, a pleasure to meet you."

He held his hand out to Erik and they shook hands. Erik felt his cheeks grow hotter; he wondered if his blush had deepened. Just with the man's touch, he felt unwelcome feelings stir within him.

Erik's voice became a throaty rasp, "A pleasure indeed,"

Charles released his hand and sat back in his chair, still smiling.

"I have been in dire need of a butler to keep the household in order. I might as well tell you a bit of history regarding myself so you will understand why I am actually new to all of this."

"Very well, sir"

"I recently acquired an inheritance from a distant relative. It was quite a shock to me that I actually have a relative and that he would know of me and bequeath upon me his wealth. I've always lived frugally and I am by no means Nouveau Riche...I think,"

Charles smirked wanly at this thought. Then, he looked towards Erik, who was hanging on to his every word, barely moving. Charles absently lifted the side of his fingers from his right hand and pressed them to his generous lips. Erik raptly followed the movement, trying to keep his face immobile.

"This estate that I now reside in, belonged to my uncle, Raphael Darkholme, I have never met him, to be honest, but his solicitor approached me on the matter and now, here I am. I try not to blend in with the nobles and the upper class, mind you...because I disdain hypocrisy and social classification."

Charles brought his hand back to the table, running his palm softly over the surface of his ink blotter.

"Whatever wealth or status I have acquired now, I am using it to fund various philanthropic ventures. Like the school I am currently vested in, the one at Graymalkin Lane. I grew up in that school and I just wanted to repay the kindness they have bestowed upon me, taking me under their wing even when I could not pay for my education."

Erik found himself responding. "Very noble of you to do so, Sir,"

Charles shrugged. "I sometimes think people don't see it that way. Even though it is something as simple as an act of charity or goodwill, some people might think it is a strategy for politics,"

"How is this so?"

"Any means to use a pawn for centralized bureaucracy, the upper-class elite or the bourgeois individualists, surely they would need a face representing their so-called causes. Be as it may, I choose neither one. I am my own man."

Those blue eyes regarded him again. "And of course, being my own man does not mean I do things alone. I need people I could trust. Hopefully you are a man I could trust, Erik."

Erik held his gaze and nodded. "Of course, Sir"

Charles sat back straight in his chair and stretched, but kept his eyes upon Erik.

"Your last name, Lehnsherr, German of course, but your accent-"

"Yes, I was raised for sometime in Ireland and then my parents moved here in England. My Father is from Germany,"

"I see. Do you speak some German though?"

" _Ich spreche nur ein wenig deutsch_ , it means I speak very little German, Sir-"Erik managed to say sheepishly. Charles arched an appreciative eyebrow at that.

"Is there anything in particular that I should know about you, Mr Lehnsherr? Any skill?"

Erik kept his eyes lowered, his smile cryptic. "In time I may show you what I can do."

Charles's lips curved into a smile at that; the amusement reaching up to his eyes. Charles shuffled more papers around his desk and prepared to stand up.

"Come! let me introduce you to the rest of the staff-"

Erik, whose face was initially pleasant, suddenly darkened. Staff? There are other people here besides him? No one had ushered him into the house except Charles's solicitor when they both came in. He was told that Charles would be alone! He made his face as pleasant as possible when Charles turned to look at him. He followed Charles from behind as the man walked ahead of him and led him into the kitchen, where the rest of the staff idled about. Erik's jaw tightened. It was little wonder why no one came to the door to let him in. The staff dawdled in the kitchen and their blithe employer allowed them to do so! Charles was definitely in need of someone who will enforce order in the household.

At the stove was an auburn-haired woman, her expression stern and somewhat cross as she prepared some soup. At the table was a young woman who was polishing the silverware; she is small and dark haired, and her features are gypsy-like. Close by the window and scouring a heavy pot was a young man wearing glasses, he is thin and lanky and he was talking animatedly with another young man who has blond hair. The blond one was organizing some jars in the larder.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please."

They all stopped what they were doing, the Auburn-haired woman took the pot off the flame from the stove, to keep the soup from burning, and both the young men stepped forward as well as the young gypsy faced woman. They all greeted Charles.

"I'd like to introduce you all to Erik Lehnsherr, a new addition to the staff. He will be the head butler of the household. "

He put a hand to Erik's shoulder and then Charles gestured to the boy with the glasses.

"This young man here is Henry McCoy, he's the under-butler and he will be reporting to you."

Henry gave Erik an awkward smile, stuttering. "P-pleased to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr,"

Erik nodded and smiled coolly. Charles then went over to the red-haired woman and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"And this is my superb cook, the mother hen to us all and one of the senior staff, Moira MacTaggert."

She frowned and shrugged off his hands from her shoulders. "Really Charles! You already had me at Superb Cook, you could have stopped there!"She said dryly.

Charles chuckled at that. "I'll keep that in mind should we have any forthcoming introductions then."

He introduced Alex Summers, his Knife and Errand Boy (the blond one) and Angel Salvadore the housemaid (Gypsy girl).

"Oh, I almost forgot! I should introduce you to Logan or he shall be cross with me!"

He gave a cheerful smile to everyone in the kitchen and then Charles took Erik's arm and led him to a side door, leaving the staff to return to their duties. Erik gave Charles a quizzical look.

"Who is this Logan you speak of?"

"He is my groundsman, and believe you me, he has no respect for me or anyone whatsoever, fair warning if you find him unpleasant. He was already the groundsman here, before I came along and I think he has quite an attachment to his old household. He's a bit...unrefined, but I imagine it has always been in his nature to be such," Charles said, sounding more amused than annoyed with having a staff member that disrespects him.

"Maybe I could change that," Erik said gravely.

Charles turned those wide blue eyes at him, stopping him.

"Oh no! No my friend! I didn't mean that I dislike Logan's abrasiveness, I'd like to think it is not without its charm-"

"Whatcho mean by that, Xavier?"A truculent voice came from up one of the oak trees in the garden.

Then the source of the voice came bounding down with a grunt. He is a tall man, but not nearly as tall as Erik, His hair stood like black quills, his face pugnacious yet for some reason, looked aristocratic at the same time. He is wearing dark brown overalls, an axe slung over his shoulder. Charles began the introductions.

"Logan, I'd like to introduce you to the new head butler of the house, Erik Lehnsherr,"

The man spat on the ground, gave a grunt and regarded them in silence. He is smoking one of those cheap cigarettes that smelled strong. He gave Erik a once over and seemed to dismiss him.

"A pleasure to meet you too, I'm sure-"Erik managed to say in a sarcastic, biting tone.

Logan gave him a steely glare at that, but Erik stood his ground. They stared malignantly at each other. Charles looked at both of them anxiously and before any quarrel ensued he steered Erik back into the house.

"Right, well...enough of the pleasantries then and back into the house, shall we?"Erik allowed himself be led back into the house and then he turned his attention towards Charles.

"You are too kind for your own good, Sir. A man of ill-breeding such as that has no right to stay in your employ. Any man or woman working under a household should know the rules of civility and respect for their betters."

Erik sounded indignant, his eyes narrowed in anger. Charles was leading him to another hallway and into a parlour. Charles looked over his shoulder, his expression bemused. Erik stared again. Maybe Charles did not realize this, but the way he was looking at Erik seemed almost as if...he was beckoning him. Those red lips curled into a smile once more.

"Are you actually, chiding me, Mr Lehnsherr?"

Erik made sure he breathed out evenly.

"No, Sir. I am not. I am only appalled by the lack of social graces from your cur of a groundsman!"

Charles laughed again. "Leave it be, my good man! I prefer my household the way it is. "

Erik was momentarily flummoxed. He did not know what to say to that. Charles led him to a parlour, well-lighted and with a fire already going in the fireplace. The behaviour of his employer was quite astounding, for instead of having the under-butler lead him about, he had taken it upon himself to introduce Erik to his household. Certainly not the actions of an upper-class gentleman. He was endearing and warm in this way, arousing Erik's admiration.

"This will serve as your office from now on. If you step out of this door and turn to the right, you will see your bedroom; the door has been left open so that you may bring your luggage in. I have on your desk the list of duties you will perform in my home. Mainly you will serve as, more or less, my right hand man and I will entrust you to handle my domestic affairs as I see fit."

"And I shall do my utmost best to perform them well."

Charles clapped him on his back. "Good! I'll leave you to it then."

Erik was all alone in the Parlour as he surveyed the room. The walls are a combination of dark green and pale brown. The carpet, the same ashen brown like the hallway. There is a heavy wooden table on one side of the wall with a dark green ink blotter on it. There are two high-backed cream chairs before a small, but ornate fireplace and there are two large windows that are covered by pale beige brocade curtains. Between the windows a shelf with a large brass clock on it and a tall mirror on the opposite wall with a coat rack and a large ornately carved trunk next to it. Erik sat on the chair before his table and sighed.

"There are far too many people here," Erik whispered quietly as he straightened the pen next to the ink blotter.

"And they already saw my face."

He then picked up the paper Charles left with the instructions on them, read it briefly and then he put it aside. He then noticed a parcel sitting in one of the cream coloured chairs, a note stuck on top of the brown paper. Your Uniform, it says. He undid the strings and unwrapped the clothing within. He saw that there is a white shirt, A black tailcoat, black trousers, a dark gray vest, black long-tie, buttoned boots, socks and gloves. He didn't think twice. He started to strip his clothing off. He was left wearing only his undergarment, and then he put on the socks. He slid on the pants next and had just finished buttoning the shoes. He didn't button the fly of his pants yet. A brisk knock on the door and then Charles barged in, carrying in his hand several letters.

"Mr Lehnsherr, I need these letters mailed-"

They both stood there in quiet shock. There was an odd look in Charles's blue eyes and then he was biting  upon his lower lip, smiling ruefully.

"I did knock,"Was his weak excuse for his sudden entry.

Erik tried not to look flustered. Rather, he returned the smile. "Indeed Sir, you did. It was my fault for not locking the door."

He then boldly walked over to Charles, the other acting flustered over the entire incident than he was. He plucked the letters from Charles's fingers and then he leaned forward, almost kissing distance from Charles at the doorway. He gently put his hand to Charles's wrist, lifting away his hand that still held the doorknob.

"If you don't mind, Sir? I have to close the door, lest there be more people peering in upon my state of undress."He locked the door afterwards.

He gazed steadily at Charles who, strangely enough, was blushing in confusion. He is locked in the room with Erik, who is almost half-naked, was the thought running through his mind. But Erik seemed unperturbed, even emboldened by the sight of his agitation. He did not think much on his dishabille for they are both men.

"I...I'm sorry, I was-"

"Perfectly fine, Sir! Don't fret upon this,"

He continued to dress; he buttoned the fly of his pants with deliberate slowness. Then, he was putting the white shirt and the rest of his outfit. Next came the tie, which he finished off without looking into a mirror, intuitively tying the knots, as if he was used to wearing one.

"There, all done!"

Charles had kept his eyes averted all the while, looking at the colouring of the wall instead, his cheeks beautifully flushed. It was odd that he did not make a move to leave, nor did he announce that he intended to do so. Erik liked looking at his face like this. He smiled, wondering why Charles suddenly lost his composure. Just because he saw me bare-chested? It couldn't be that, surely that's too trivial.

Charles recovered himself and smiled again, after letting out a breath. He finally looked over at Erik, his eyes blinking repeatedly as if to clear them.

"So, I'll be in my study in case you need to report anything to me,"

He unlocked the door and left Erik again in a hurry. Erik stood staring after him and he brought his fingers to his lips and chuffed laughter into it. Charles was obviously discomposed in his presence when he saw him in his state of undress. That can be useful. Perhaps his employer actually has a preference...for men.

"Interesting," He murmured against his fingers.

He supposed he could have ordered Henry McCoy to deliver the letters, but he didn't; He made a tour of the household to familiarize himself, brought his luggage into his bedroom and put his things aside. He then took off to mail the letters. The estate was quite strange, for it was vast and gives one a sense that it was from another place, a sort of country house ensconced within a metropolitan location. He deposited the letters at the post office and as he walked down the streets, he noticed a thin rail of a man with hollow cheeks and thick light brown hair leaning against a lamppost nearby. This man was looking at him avidly from beneath a tipped flat cap. There is a bench close by the said lamppost and Erik sat on the bench. The man did not sit next to him, instead:

"You are dropping letters off for your employer, hmmm. You must be intending to drag this on for a while then,"Erik closed his eyes and leaned his back against the bench.

"So what if I am? I thought it was my right to decide when and where to kill a target,"Erik opened his eyes and gave the man a frightful glare, even though the other was not in the least affected by it.

"Are you... stalling?" The tone of the man was icy, lethal.

"The Intel was incorrect. He has a staff and a groundskeeper. There are too many people-"

The man finally nodded. "Understandable since the Intel was a month old."

"I have to do this...carefully,"

The man nodded in agreement. "See to it that you do, otherwise-"

"What?"Erik gritted his teeth at the man.

"I'll finish the work for you and the rest will be none the wiser-"

Erik turned to glare at him, but he was already walking away as people started milling about. Shaw. You sodded bastard, he cursed inwardly, brow furrowed, his jaw taut with anger. When he returned to the mansion, his mood was a bit more improved. He was at his desk preparing a memorandum for each of the staff and organizing which services would be carried out in the household. Erik looked over at his work and then he looked at the clock on the high shelf. It was time to serve Charles some tea. How unusual it is for him to have assimilated himself so quickly into this position. He went to the kitchen to speak with Moira. She had prepared the tea tray already, but Erik looked over it, dissatisfied.

"What is it, Mr Lehnsherr?" Moira looked over at Erik's face, frowning.

Erik noted that the tea set only contained the teapot, plain white cup and saucers, the creamer and the chequered cloth napkins.

"Is this all?" Erik's voice was soft, but Moira heard an undercurrent of distaste in his voice and didn't like it so she answered him as evenly as she could.

"Of course that is how Charles likes it. This has been so for the past two weeks I have been serving him, before you even came here,"

Erik grinned at her malevolently, taking her aback. There was something in that grin that frightened her. Although he was a handsome man and the grin looked pleasant, the intent behind the grin was far from it.

"Needs a bit of touch, don't you think so?" He said in that same soft voice.

He has far too many teeth now; he looked almost shark-like. He tipped some of the tea into the cup Charles was supposed to use and tasted it. He grimaced at it.

"You've been serving him tea from tea bags?"

Moira could only nod minutely at this point. Without a word, Erik started to prepare another tea set for Charles. Instead of using the usual tea set, he looked into the tea cabinets and he took out the delicate looking China, coloured cream & gold, the one with the damask rose on it and then he ordered Angel, who was peeling potatoes at the table to clean it thoroughly. Erik then brewed Charles a different tea, brought forth from his own cannister; preparing him Earl Grey and sliced lemons on a dish and then he noted that there are no pastries, so he prepared some toast with marmalade on them, dusting it off with a bit of powdered sugar. He then plucked a white rose from the garden and put a vase along with the tray and plain white cloth napkins.

"I'll be taking this up to Sir Charles now; you may put aside the rest,"

Moira made a face as he left. "Show off!"She spat out.

Angel giggled from where she sat. "Well you have to admit, he did it one up better than you,"

Moira threw a dishrag at Angel, the other still laughing at her.

"Shush it!"

Charles head was bent over the table, busily attending to his correspondence. Erik knocked lightly.

"Come in,"

Charles said without looking up, but the smell coming from the tea set did make him look up. "Oh,"

Erik smiled at him. "Your tea, Sir-"

Charles smirked at Erik as he looked over what Erik had done for him, the incident in the butler's office long-forgotten, or perhaps that had been his intention to regain his composure."I do prefer basic black over Earl Grey, although this looks lovely. Did you prepare it?"

"Yes I did, Sir."

Erik poured him his tea, and using silver tongs, pushed a lemon slice onto a saucer next to the teacup and handed it over to Charles. Charles did not really like Earl Grey, the citrusy taste was not for his palate, but out of respect for Erik's effort, he squeezed some lemon onto his Earl Grey, put in two sugar cubes and stirred his tea. He drank, then his eyes grew round, pleasantly surprised by the unexpected flavor of this brew.

"Oh that's-"

Erik gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

"That tasted...different. I like that! What kind of spice did you put in it?"

"A secret Sir, if I tell you...I may have to kill you,"Erik murmured, pretending to sound grave, but his eyes are playfully regarding him.

Charles laughed and took a hearty bite of toast with marmalade. He suddenly looked like a school boy, his teacup in one hand and the toast on the other. He had some powdered sugar on his chin. For some reason Erik thought he looked... adorable.

Erik gestured, "Uh, Sir you have some-"

Charles looked up at him with those wide blue innocent-looking eyes. He looked a bit thin, as if he had not been eating well.

"What is it?"Those red lips, shining with a bit of marmalade upon them.

Erik stiffened. Pointing to his own right chin. Charles reached up and dabbed at his left chin instead, spreading more sugar in its wake. Erik couldn't stand it any longer and finally took the napkin to help Charles by wiping at his chin.

"Here, let me,"

Charles's cheeks reddened, nervously commenting upon Erik's actions. "So, you are my new Moira it seems."

Erik wrinkled his nose at that, smiling. "Oh I think I'm a far better replacement for her, in fact you can actually fire your entire staff altogether,"

Charles was about to object, but Erik quickly added, "I meant if you did, then you can see what else I am capable of."

Charles swallowed "Heavens, no! I wouldn't think of firing anyone at all. I do enjoy everyone's presence in my home and besides," He looked at Erik pointedly and yet he spoke kindly at the same time,

"You can't possibly do it all on your own. That is why households such as the one I own require a staff,"

"Forgive me Sir; my previous employer was a bit of a recluse...I was used to working alone,"

"Not in my house, Erik. You are not alone!"

Erik was somehow touched by Charles's words because Charles had said it so simply and with honest intentions. It is no small wonder why his staff likes him; he saw it earlier in their faces, except for Logan, who was repulsive to start with. After Charles had finished his tea and his meal, Erik took the tea things. He went to the door closed it behind him and let out a breath. Quietly, he let his back lie close to the door, still holding the tray with the tea set.

Then he briskly brought the tray back to the kitchen, arranged a meeting with the staff and handed over the memorandums. He explained to them that their function will still remain as it is, but the work done will be assigned to specific individuals to prevent any confusion. Erik assigned Henry to be the footman and to assist him with the winery, the dining area and the correspondence. Mrs MacTaggert, still in her position as the cook, will be handling all kitchen affairs and will handle the larder, previously a task designated to Henry. Alex used to help Henry with the inventory but from now on, he will be assisting Mrs MacTaggert with the heavier kitchen work while also maintaining his position as errand boy. Angel will handle more of the housekeeping affairs; both the heavy and the light work since Erik believed that her youth will allow her to handle it.

Logan did not bother to show up. He quietly bristled when he realized the brute was not coming. He marched over to Logan's sleeping quarters, a small stone and brick foundation on the left side of the estate. Logan was not here too. He left the memorandum under a rock at the doorway and went back into the house to settle other housework that needed to be done. No sense stewing anger over the lout. When he had made sure everything was done, he returned to his office. He sat quietly before the table, staring down at the dark green ink blotter. He did this for some time. It came crashing upon him all of a sudden that he was here, hired to kill Charles Xavier and yet he could not bring himself to do it. He was getting immersed in his role as Charles Xavier's servant, initially a ploy to infiltrate his home so he could set it up and have Charles die of either 'natural' or 'accidental' causes. His papers are all fake, his name a forged alias made long ago. He had killed before, but what was stopping him now?

Was it because he really did find Charles... attractive? He had never been attracted to a target before, no matter how handsome or beautiful they were, but there was just something about Charles that seems to invite him in that he wanted to find out more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Won't you tell me the secret of it?"

"Pardon Sir?"

Erik was already clearing the tea things; Charles had just finished eating a slice of raspberry and lemon curd pound cake and cleaned it off with Assam black tea. Charles gestured to the cleared tea tray.

"You are somewhat an expert at serving tea; I've never had anything as delicious. Pray tell me, have you ever worked in a Tea Shoppe before?"

Erik smiled at that. "No sir, I have not. I've practiced over and over by myself until I learned to get it right. It took me years to achieve the right taste of each tea. As for the pastries, my pastime when I do nothing is to read cake recipes and then to practice on my baking skills."

Charles sighed as he propped his chin with his hand, looking sated and relaxed after his meal.

"Erik, I don't think I will ever want to be parted from you. I think I won't be able to live without your cakes and teas! You have made me a connoisseur now."

Erik was visibly pleased at this and chuckled.

"You flatter me, Sir. I'm sure there are better cooks out there-"

"I agree, but it will be a hard search to find your match, and I'm not just saying that. Seldom have I encountered anything that whets my appetite and I am a finicky eater."

"I can see that, Sir,"

Charles was looking intently at Erik now; Erik had just finished wiping his desk and was about to leave.

"Erik, please stay a while longer, why don't you?"

"Sir?"

Charles pointed to one of the wing chairs that stood before the large oak desk.

"Sit down, please"

Erik put the tray on the small wrought iron table close by the door and sat before Charles. Charles gave him one of those small hesitant smiles again, as if he wanted to laugh and smile at the same time.

"Erik, how do you like it here so far? Working in the Xavier Mansion-"

Erik shrugged.

"I am very pleased to work here Sir. I enjoy my work so far and I am satisfied overall with our arrangements-"

"Do you like any of your fellows here?"

Erik cocked his head to the side, a small frown forming on his lips.

"They are a responsible lot. I am fine working with them,"

Charles gave him a small smile. "You didn't answer my question, though. Do you like any of them?"

Erik lifted an eyebrow at this, not sure where the conversation is going. But he answered Charles honestly.

"It's not a matter of me liking them, Sir. I've worked best alone, like I told you. I don't like to mingle too much otherwise it may keep me from my duties,"

"But it doesn't keep them from theirs, isn't that correct?"

"My responsibility is greater than theirs and I find that not a single staff member is worthy of my time," Erik finally admitted.

Charles let out a breath. "Well, I suppose Moira is correct on one point-"

"What did she say, Sir?"

"I'm not trying to cause any disputes between you two, she just shared her observation. She said you seem to be...a loner; you prefer to be by yourself and she was concerned that you are closing yourself off,"

Charles continued.

"Now I don't see it affecting your work, you've done excellently so far and I am glad you are here, but like I said when we first met, Erik. You are not alone. They are friends here with each other, your fellow staff members; you could do with some,"

Erik's brow was furrowed, a common expression on his face when he begged to differ.

"I understand quite well, Sir! I will try to be more engaging -"

Charles smiled again and allowed him to leave.

Erik's expression was murderous as he walked back to the kitchen. Moira was peeling vegetables for dinner. She glanced up at him, but he had already made his face look pleasant, all trace of poisonous intent gone.

"Feeding Sir Charles too many sweets will surely make him ill, Mr Lehnsherr," she dragged her eyes away from him and continued with cutting turnips.

"There are worse ways to suffer than from a surfeit of sweets Mrs MacTaggert, I assure you of that,"

"Really now, let us not talk of suffering! I only meant to say that it may have a bearing on our young master's health!"

Erik gave her an unpleasant grin. She looked up at him uneasily, seeming to anticipate an argument, but Erik's features softened. He was about to launch into a cutting tirade but-

"I agree that his health should be foremost in our responsibilities. Perhaps a change in the viands being served?"

Erik picked up a celery stalk from the table, turning it in his hands, still smiling.

"Vegetable and Egg quiche! Do you think that will appeal to Sir Charles's appetite?"

Moira steadily gazed at him and then she nodded in agreement. "Mayhap it will-"

Erik gave her a rather charming smile, so out of place with his usual cold reticence. She wondered if Charles had told Erik about their conversation the other day, when Charles went into the kitchen to speak with her. She shrugged it off and continued with her work. Later that evening Erik, instead of eating his meal in his office, sat down with the staff and ate with the rest of them. Everyone was there except Logan. They were all looking at him furtively as he dined with them. His expression was pleasant and not at all cold. It so shocked Henry that Erik was conversing with him of things other than work.

"Mr McCoy, at the marketplace to-day, when we went for supplies, I noticed you were sharing a look with a young lady,"

Erik grinned at Henry knowingly. Henry nearly spat out the tea he was drinking, coughing against the back of his hand.

"Um, no not at all," The other blushed.

"Oh yes, I was hoping you would begin to flirt," Erik enthused. Henry found this discussion incredulous, and yet Erik looked sincere and natural about it. It was somehow suspicious.

'I daresay I shan't begin-"

"Why not? She seems rather clever and up to games of that sort,"

Erik urged on and put a hand on his shoulder, almost paternally.

"Depend upon it; she will try to ensnare you, should you meet again!"

Henry's blush deepened." I'm not the sort that's worth catching, I'd say,"

Henry forced a smile.

"Nonsense!"

Erik moved his head closer in a confiding manner.

"I know for a fact that women are more attracted to dependable, upstanding gentlemen. More so than with the dashing and manly types and you know why?"

"I believe I am about to be enlightened,"

Erik tapped his shoulder familiarly as if they always talked this way.

"Because Ladies would always prefer someone they could present to their family, a real gentleman and someone that could be trusted."

Henry pushed his glasses up, smiling uneasily, unsure of how to respond to that. He is wary of what Mr Lehnsherr was trying to do here because the man had always been so frosty with everyone except Master Charles. Erik seemed aware of what he was thinking and what everyone in the room was thinking as they listened quietly to this exchange. He was in fact curious as to how this will turn out because a plan was forming in his head.

"Listen everyone, I am feeling right jolly of the nonce and I feel I have been rather too reserved. What say we make amends to that and start the night with friendly conversations and a round of drinks?"

Erik stood up from his chair and went to the area under the large stairs beside the larder, where they store barrels and non perishables, Erik rolled out a large keg of Beer.

"I was intending to use this for cooking, but I think this will rightly serve its other purpose,"

He turned to Angel and gave her a wink, surprising her and making her blush. With his own strength, Erik brought the keg up the table and began distributing mugs of beer around.

"Now, don't be shy! I purchased this beer myself, so feel free to drink as much as you want!"

And of course, who wouldn't want to partake of a cool draught that goes down warm in the belly? Everyone accepted their mugs.

"This is tremendously generous of you, Mr Lehnsherr!" Moira said in genuine appreciation.

She did like to down real ale, every now and then, but she had not had any for some time now. The pints were continuously passed down. Alex was already drunk and was laughing like a loon. Erik was laughing along with them as they shared stories, especially at the expense of Logan.

"I had a rather beastly predicament with him once," Angel began to share; her face was getting redder, her speech slightly slurred.

"Well go on, do share it!" Moira urged her.

"I was about the sheds in the back of the mansion to hang the flour sacks and the sugar bags. I...I discovered him gathering-"

Angel put her hands to her face, deeply embarrassed by it."H-he was gathering excrement from the privy...by hand!"

And then she looked around at everyone.

"He just told me, 'Shit for the roses', like it was nothing and went on grabbing them!" They all laughed uproariously.

"He was using them as compost for the plants," Henry informed them, as if this would justify Logan's actions, but he was giggling like the rest.

"Ah it's no wonder those roses smelled so sweet!" Alex tittered.

Angel made a face. "I am wary of Mr Logan's hands because of that incident. Every time he holds the backing of one of the chairs...or the table when he visits the kitchen-"Angel trailed off, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

Moira's eyes suddenly widened "Oh Dear me! I just remembered something he did when I first arrived in the Mansion!"

Moira was losing her composure too. She had loosened the ribbon around her neck, which was getting as red as her face, Erik observed.

"He came into the kitchen for his food, he eats by himself as well you see, Mr Lehnsherr and I happened to be cleaning the hearth. He opened the cupboards and cabinets by himself searching for a container and he presented me with-"

Moira put a hand to her mouth, trying to control an outburst of laughter. "-he presented me, with the chamber pot!"

Their laughter became even louder, Alex was pounding Henry on his back, tears streaming down his eyes. Moira went on barely able to continue, laughing with the rest.

"He said to me 'This is big enough. Just put the soup here and I'll go'!"

"You didn't serve the soup on there, did you?" Angel said, shocked.

Moira smiled ruefully. "I couldn't! It would have been impolite of me to do that to Mr Logan. So, I told him 'Mr Logan, that pot is only used for special occasions, you may take another', I said it most seriously too!" Everyone was laughing wildly again.

"So our Mr Logan is such a babe in the woods after all, when it comes to such...unmentionables," Erik said, extremely amused.

"Quite!" Moira affirmed, lifting another pint to her lips.

She looked up at him, and noticed that he did not appear to be getting any tipsy like the rest, yet he was drinking the same amount of beer. In fact, he drained his mug faster than any of them.

"I daresay, Mr Lehnsherr. All of us here are getting on rightly inebriated, but you look rather steady,"

Erik smiled at her "I rarely get drunk-"

"And you are drinking it like its water!"Alex exclaimed, his speech mushy.

Erik drained his glass again, wiping the foam from his upper lip and letting out a breath.

"I feel like playing a card game with all of you! What say you to Old Maid?"

Everyone made protesting sounds.

"I cannot, I can barely see through this haze over my vision!"Henry cried out.

"I shan't be playing too!" Angel said and then she became reduced to hiccups.

Alex started giggling at her, making gestures that he refused to play as well. Moira shook her head minutely, she was looking rather ill. Henry started to fold his glasses and put it in his shirt pocket, nearly fumbling with it.

"Well what do you say to a bout of Chess? Anyone?" Erik queried.

"I played a round of Chess with Sir Charles once, but that was when I arrived here and he wanted to test these Glass chess pieces he found in the library-"Henry tried to carefully enunciate his words.

That got Erik's interest. "Sir Charles plays chess?"

"Indeed he does! He is quite good too! He has beaten me on all rounds-"Henry was now slurring his speech like the rest.

Erik smiled faintly at this. "Fascinating," he said, tapping a finger to his lips and then he started to fill their mugs again.

"Alright then if no one wishes to play, let us drink some more! We should not let this beer go to waste!"

There was no denying the look of dismay on Moira's face.

Erik had a smug smile on his face as he left the kitchen, the entire staff was passed out around the table. Moira's head was shoved down upon her arms, which were crossed on top of the table; Alex was sprawled out on a bench, snoring. Angel was already on the floor and Henry was slumped in a chair at an uncomfortable angle. He left them there and then he lit a candle and made sure everything about the house was in order and that the doors are locked. Then, he went into the library to look at the chess pieces Henry had mentioned.

To his immense surprise, Charles was in the library, reading a book. He looked up at Erik, grinning.

"I could hear you fellows laughing from up here. I'm glad you have taken up my advice-"

"I apologize if we were boisterous and disturbed your sleep, Sir."

"Not at all, I wasn't even asleep yet and I enjoyed listening to you and your fellows," Charles closed the book and looked up at him, still smiling.

The light from the fireplace threw a rosy glow over everything it touched, including Charles's face. Erik again felt himself being drawn to that face, to those amazing azure eyes and to the way Charles moved, with delicate and sure movements. Charles ran a hand through his dark brown hair absently, drawing Erik's attention to the young man's wrist. Erik almost hoped that Charles did not hear his intake of breath. Charles's wrist looked elegant and fine-boned. Erik recalled that he had touched his wrist gently before and he felt a warm feeling pass through him at the memory. Charles continued to regard him as well.

"What is it, Mr Lehnsherr?"

Erik cleared his throat and pretended to look about.

"I just wanted to make sure nothing is amiss, Sir!"

Charles sighed contentedly and settled between the pillows and the comforter on the oxblood chesterfield couch. Charles loved the library above all else of all the rooms in the mansion. He told Erik so.

"This is my favourite room. It's so warm here, and being surrounded by all these books, it makes me feel so at peace for some reason-"

Erik looked about in appreciation too. The walls are wine-coloured, lined with books, as if the room was boxed in with them and there is that large fireplace. The windows are high and arching; that no one can look in. It also has a thick dark gray carpet on the floor and a large wooden writing desk across the room. Paintings of a green forest scene covered the area above the fireplace. The couch was positioned before it and the low tables decorated with glass and metal Bric-a brac all about.

"I agree Sir. This is the best room in the house,"

Erik eyed the glass chess set that was arranged on the low table before the couch. He picked up a knight from one of the pieces, admiring the beautiful carving.

"This is an exquisite set, Sir!"

Charles brightened. "Do you play? Would you care to have a round of Chess with me?"

Erik was not sure if he could because he suddenly felt lightheaded. Nonetheless, he took a seat on one of the low backed chairs from across Charles, moving it closer and returning the knight back in place.

"I do play Sir and yes if you wish it so, we can have a round of it-"

Charles rubbed his hands in his delight. "Excellent! I have to warn you though, this is my forte-"

"As it is mine, Sir."

Charles lifted an eyebrow and laughed at that. "A challenge then? I haven't had one in a while-"

They played, the pieces flying from the board as they showed off their moves. Erik was actually winning, with more major pieces left and a bishop pair, Charles was still dumbfounded on how Erik managed that, but then Erik was overcome by his intoxication. Without meaning to, he started to fall forward from his chair, his eyes closing in a swoon.

"Erik!" Charles cried out, catching hold of Erik in his arms as he sprang up from the couch lithely. Erik was kneeling before him, stupefied. Charles then smelled the beer from Erik's breath and his clothes.

"Erik, oh you have been drinking with them!"

Charles did not notice Erik's florid face due to the warm light being cast upon them by the fire. Erik looked up and smiled faintly.

This shall pass, Sir-"

Charles was holding on to one of his shoulders, warm fingers brushing close to the skin of his neck, the other hand was at his right bicep, the nearness of Charles making him want to faint even more. Those wide blue eyes fraught with concern, those lips almost close enough to kiss. He could smell the clean scent of Charles's hair . Underneath his clothes Erik felt himself grow hotter, his manhood felt full and stiff as it pressed to the fabric of his pants and he realized he might lose whatever inhibition he has left and ravage Charles then and there on the carpet. With superhuman effort, he released himself from Charles and he stood up steadily.

"I think I shall go and retire to my bedroom, Sir. I have troubled you so-"

Charles wanted to help steady him, but he hesitated." No need to apologize! Do you need assistance?"

"No Sir."

Erik nodded his way and left Charles, managing to walk straight and closing the door behind him. What he did first was head to the Staff bathroom, hurriedly stripped, and immersed himself in cold water in one of the bathtubs he had half-filled. He realized he still felt so hot and he felt his manhood was stiffening even further. He gripped himself down there with one hand, propping himself back with his other hand, he lifted his hips, almost kneeling in the water; he then proceeded to relieve himself. A low moan escaped his lips, his hand squeezing down hard and going up and down his cock frantically. He thought the cold water would desensitize him, but it didn't. The water was splashing and sloshing about wildly with all his desperate thrashing yet he somehow did not care.

All he could think about was Charles, his beckoning one. He uttered a choked yell as he lifted his hips higher and let his come spray upwards and make a muted splash as it fell to the water.

He was breathing harshly as he kept his eyes closed, the orgasm still echoing through him. He is fully in a kneeling position in the tub, his long lashes are quivering and damp, sticking to his skin and his hair plastered to his scalp. He shivered, the cold finally seeping in. He changed the water in the tub and took a quick bath and then cleaned the tub to remove his semen from it. He only had a towel about his waist as carried his clothes back to his bedroom.

He still felt lightheaded, but he was coherent. It dawned upon him that even though he was able to relieve the bodily need, there was an aching inside him that he could not comprehend and he could not escape from. Why does he feel this unnatural desire for the man he was hired to kill? He tried to shut these thoughts away, but it was impossible. Instead of hurt or death, all he wanted to do to Charles was love him, take him in a number of ways and tenderly hold him. It was lunacy! He rubbed his hands over his face in surrender. He felt that the attraction was mutual because he noticed how Charles would associate or talk with other people; he did not see the same gentleness he sees when Charles looked at him. His manner and inflection changes as well. Only time will tell where all of this would go, but he was certain of only one thing.

He cannot kill Charles.

The next day every one of the staff in the mansion was irritable and sluggish. Every single one that took part in the drinking is still at the mercy of their hangover. Dishes and glasses broke, duties were accomplished haphazardly. And, what of Erik? He was the only one that glided about the hallways with a smile on his face. He looked quite fresh and he cheerfully, almost mockingly reprimanded the poor work he saw about. Moira seethed at this because she now understood it was Erik's way of getting back at her and he knew that she knew that.

"Sir Charles cannot eat soup like this! Why it has so much pepper in it, I daresay he would choke and get sick instead-"

Erik tipped the entire pot of soup Moira had made and threw all the contents into the sink. He gave her a complacent smile and it was all Moira could do not to slap him and wipe that smile off his arrogant face.

"Now Mrs MacTaggert, don't give me such a deadly look! Surely you understand I am just doing my job? I am just making sure you accomplish your tasks accordingly. And, you were so concerned about Sir Charles's health; I would have thought you would know what to do without being told,"

Erik handed her the pot back.

"Get it done this time because if you don't, I will make the soup myself and I will have to put this on my report,"

"Oh piss on your report!" Moira hissed when Erik left the kitchen.

Angel then came in, dark circles under her eyes and she looked ragged. Angel sank onto one of the chairs.

"He made me clean the carpets twice and he had me carry the scuttle and restock coal like there is none to be had on the morrow!"Angel moaned.

"He had me revise the wine inventory thrice!"Henry said in a peevish voice when he followed after Angel came in. He nearly spat out curses, but he was in the presence of ladies so he still managed to retain his civility.

Alex had it worse. He was told to clean the privy and to help Logan with gathering the soil and excrement for compost. Erik had given him the most orders by having him get supplies from the shoppes within their town and then had him clear out the garden shed, only to tell him to return everything in place. When Alex went into the kitchen, he looked far more murderous than Moira.

"That bastard!"He cried out, nearly hurling his hat on the table.

Erik was well aware everyone was still hung over, but he gave them twice as much work anyway and pointed out their faults very quickly, making them do the same work over. He was doing it on purpose and Henry almost thought that they will all get along splendidly.

"I want to kill him! That rotten, smug devil of a man!"Alex cried angrily.

They all talked about how much they despise him, not realizing that Mr Lehnsherr heard everything they had said because he suddenly appeared at the doorway, all smiles and looking quite pleased, completely unaffected by their hatred.

"You are all like children; I could line you right up with the likes of Logan, just a bunch of babes in the woods,"

"You-"Moira cried out.

Erik looked her directly in the eye and then he turned to look at Alex.

"And you, saying you want to kill me? You can say it so freely, can you? Have you even actually killed a man and know the truth of what it is about, you coward?"

That broke Alex's control; he launched a fist at Mr Lehnsherr, but the other deftly caught his wrist and spun him around in a flash, slamming him onto the table. Erik's other arm wrapped tightly around Alex's neck, choking him. Angel cried out and put a hand to her mouth in fear. Both Moira and Henry stood back in shock. Erik still kept on looking pleased, but his smile was quite frightening. He spoke into Alex's ear.

"Pathetic! The lot of you. If you could do your work as well as I could, regardless of a hangover, you would not have heard a peep from me,"

He looked around at everyone.

"I don't care about fraternizing with any of you for this reason. You best give me a wide berth and leave me be. Do we have an understanding?"

No one moved, they just stared at him, but he saw that they did understand and that satisfied him. He could feel the heavy tension and fear in the room, he was so familiar with that feeling that he found it almost comforting. He released Alex from his grip. Alex scrabbled away from him, falling down, coughing and making retching sounds on the floor. Moira and Angel went to him. Erik straightened his lapels and his coat and walked towards the door, without looking back he said something else, this time in a deadly voice.

"If you ever so much as breathe an air of this to Sir Charles, any of you, be prepared to face me because wherever you go, I will find you and you will finally know what a smug devil like me can really do,"

He let the threat hang in the air for them to absorb and then he stalked off without looking back, unafraid of any retaliation.

"I thought Logan was the worst species of a man I have ever met, but I think Mr Lehnsherr just topped that scale!" Henry exclaimed, unable to believe that the man was capable of such violence.

He was thinking of this very incident again several days after the police came to the Xavier Mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Erik had, on occasion encountered the officers of the law since he became a hired professional killer. But it was usually during the aftermath of the murder, not when his target is still actually alive. He had used aliases and disguises; truly this was quite a feat because he leaves no trace of himself whatsoever after such events. No one remembers him. He had killed many people that he could barely recall them, but he does remember his first job. That was always memorable. Still, the current situation leaves him more shaken than he would ever acknowledge. There are three reasons why he was extremely compromised now. First, he wore no disguise this time. Second, he used one of his primary aliases, possibly allowing the police to track him. Third, a lot of people had become involved with him; from the household staff, Charles's solicitor friend, Darwin, to the constables that have come because he had invited them. The reason he wore no guise this time was due to the Intel that Charles was supposedly all alone; that the killing would have been quick and easy. Now he is in a predicament that will potentially endanger him, but not from the officers. No. The Brotherhood will be after him.

He had been in this household for two months now and every day that he delayed killing Charles, the brotherhood doubted his capability and his allegiances. Failing his mission was never an option. What does it matter that he had served them for years? He was torn apart by these thoughts and these feelings on the inside, but his greatest agony is Charles himself. Ever since he met the man, he could not understand why he had stayed his hand and did not kill him. The opportunity had always presented itself, but every time he looked into those bright blue eyes that seemed to look at him tenderly and mischievously at the same time, every time he saw Charles's charming face and every time he heard Charles's voice that spoke to him sometimes amiably, sometimes impertinently yet with some affection...he was drawn in, and he realized he did not want to 'cancel' his services just yet. Charles was also the first man that had ever kissed him. He recalled that heated moment in the study and how he wanted to delve into it, to explore Charles's body, to give in to the desire. He wanted to make sure no one would hurt Charles, but first, what to do with the Brotherhood and what to do to protect Charles?

He was seated before the constables, with all this internal turmoil and yet his face was deceptively calm and pleasant. The entire staff is in the room, along with Charles. The two constables who arrived were seated before them, asking the necessary questions. They are young and perhaps they are new to the service. They had introduced themselves as Constable Robert Louis Drake and Constable Saint-John Allerdyce. They all adjourned from the front hallway to the main parlour.

"Have you any enemies you can think of, anyone who might have any ill-intent towards you?"

The question came from Officer Drake; he has a kinder expression than his counterpart, officer Allerdyce, the other appearing rather bored.

"I can think of none whom I might have slighted. My previous profession is that of a teacher at Graymalkin, I'm sure you know of the school, and I have never had any enemies there. Students and Co-teachers alike are dear friends to me,"

"What of your current position?"

Charles shook his head.

"Currently I serve on the board of the school and I am a co-author of literary biographies, I work mostly here in the mansion; my only form of communication to the outside world is an exchange of letters. I have not taken leave from the estate as I am quite tied to a project that my colleagues and I need to finish post-haste. Boring, intellectual pursuits as you can see and there is no cause there for cultivating enmity,"

He smiled at Officer Drake. "And if you are thinking it may have something to do with my recent inheritance of a vast fortune and this mansion, I had thought of such a thing beforehand,"

"Oh, care to share your thoughts then?"Officer Allerdyce suddenly joined the discussion.

"My Uncle is Raphael-Raven Darkholme, I know very little of him other than he is a shipping and mining magnate, Actually I didn't even know we are related until his Solicitor, Kurt Wagner informed me of his demise, of natural causes, I was assured. To my knowledge, he had no heirs and since I was his last known relative, he bequeathed his wealth unto me. I had thought of the fact that he may have made enemies in his time and may have inadvertently bequeathed them to me as well,"

Charles crossed his legs together and had pressed the fingers of his left hand to his temple; his elbow settled onto the arm of the couch as he made the movement, the charming smile still on his face.

"But don't you think it would be too low of them to just send a mere rock my way? I would have thought they would send me a more lethal response, anything to deal upon me some immense bodily harm, perhaps an assassin even,"

Erik groaned inwardly. Charles was well aware of the danger to his life, but he seemed unconcerned with it. _How was this possible?_

"My theory is that there are no enemies... since I should have been dead by now and that the rock incident might have been caused by a prankster who chose to demolish the largest window of my estate just for kicks!"

Erik was mentally pulling at his hair at this point, agonizing over Charles's deduction. He was only alive now because his would be assassin refuses to kill him and wants nothing more than to kiss him and bed with him! He would have wanted it if Charles asked for more security, would have decided to go abroad or decide to leave the mansion altogether. But no-

"I am much obliged to you officers for making such an effort to attend to my well-being, but as you can see, there is no real threat here,"

Charles opened his arms out for emphasis. Officer Drake stood up.

"I am assured by your state of mind. Nonetheless, my colleague and I would I like to inspect the scene of the vandalism-"

"Of course, have you any more questions for my staff though?"

"None whatsoever,"

They inspected the damage in the study and had checked the copse of trees where Logan saw the 'Vandal'. They wrote their notes for their report and went on their way. Erik was cursing them silently as they left. He will have to think of a way to keep Charles safe then. Erik, Alex and Henry cleaned the study of the broken glass and got rid of the rock that Erik had 'planted' there as evidence. The glass was heavily damaged just by a mere 'bullet' because it was of a delicate make, but only he knew it was a bullet. Everyone immediately assumed it was a rock. Erik and Logan Boarded up the window temporarily. When everyone else had retired for the night and it was only Charles and Erik left in the library, Erik was actually proposing additional security, but Charles still refused, the blithe idiot. Charles may be an intellectual, but his carefree behaviour was extremely disturbing. Erik was angered by it yet did not know how to drive forth the urgency of the situation. He was always careful as to what expression he would like people to see upon his face; it kept them wondering...kept them in the dark and so he showed his master his calm demeanor. He left Charles shortly, trying to think of how he could keep him from harm; the question regarding what happened between them in the study had been put aside for the moment.

Charles woke up in the middle of the night feeling something was odd. He slowly got up, blinking his eyes and rubbing his fingers over one eye. One would appreciate the graceful, efficient way in which he slid off the bed and put on his slippers. He did not put on his night robe. He only had on his pale blue nightshirt. He quietly walked towards his door and pressed his ear to the wood. It felt as if someone was outside his door; a heavy presence and that was what woke him up. Oddly enough, it was not an unfamiliar presence. He opened the door silently, seeming to know what he was about to see and he was right. Erik was nodding off on a high-backed chair he had positioned to the left side of the door, his arms crossed in front of him, still in full uniform. And, it was dreadful cold in the hall. Why had he done this? Was it still because of the rock incident? Charles walked over to him and gently shook him.

"Erik,"He whispered quietly.

Erik stirred and opened only one eye, looking up at Charles. He closed his eye again, a faint blush creeping to his cheeks. Damn it. Charles was only wearing his nightshirt, and he could faintly see an outline of his body through it as the moonlight shone from behind him! He opened both his eyes this time, now he is riveted to the exposed hollow of Charles's neck and the way his eyes seemed to shine with its own blue light in the dim hallway.

"Erik, what are you doing here? Aren't you cold?"

"Oh you know me, I just felt like taking a stroll and sitting here all alone in the darkness, hoping for the possibility of catching pneumonia or lord knows what, Sir-"Erik said with his usual impudence.

Charles chuffed laughter at that. "How quaint that you manage such a retort in this condition!"

Erik visibly shivered and tried to control it.

"My only intention is that I may swiftly attend to one's disposal, Sir."

Charles giggled "Well what use are you to me if you are frozen and immobile in this chair? Get up from there and go to your room for God's sake!"

Erik was actually starting to feel warmth creep back into his body, just by looking at him. The gaze he was giving Charles was charged with heat and his dark thoughts. Charles saw this and he stopped laughing.

"Well since you are here, um, about what happened earlier-"Charles began.

"I don't regret it, Sir. Not one bit. But the question at hand is, do you regret it?"

Charles grew quiet; he looked away from Erik, his eyes going to the darkness beyond the window and the faint pin prick of stars in the distance. That same moonlight that had exposed his shape through the thin fabric of his clothing and shone upon his face.

Charles had no idea how beautiful he looked to Erik at that moment, his slight and small form drowned by his nightshirt, his throat and wrists exposed and his hair a mass of wavy brown locks that tumbled freely about, his damnably beautiful, azure eyes distant. There is also imperfection there, but made his beauty all the more enhanced if there is such a thing and a slight spray of freckles above the bump on his nose, nearly invisible in the milky light coming from the full moon. That slight bump on his nose made Erik want to kiss it.

"I...I don't know."He looked back to Erik, his eyes full of confusion.

"If there is cause to regret, it may be that I have hurt your feelings with such a poor response and I shan't lie to your face and say I did not like kissing you, but I did. Does that suffice as an answer?"

Erik immediately sprang up from the chair, he moved so quickly for his size and he grabbed both of Charles's wrists and kissed him hungrily in the dark hall. He brought Charles up against the wall, not breaking the kiss and started to grope for the other's behind. Charles's eyes widened in surprise and he tried to struggle against Erik's attack. Erik was pressing his hardness against Charles so he may feel it. He smiled against Charles's lips, his breath ragged and quick.

"I don't feel cold at all, Sir. Do I feel cold to you?"

Charles let out a gasp, overwhelmed, as Erik started to attack him with more urgent kisses and touching him through his thin nightshirt. God, Erik felt hard as a rock down there! It frightened him.

"Erik, stop it!" Charles cried out.

He tried his best to push Erik's face away, realizing that the other's ardour was driving him to the point of raping him. Charles started to beat at Erik's face and pushed hard at his chin.

"Get off me! You...you maniac!"

Erik stopped, his breathing laboured, his eyes looking hurt. Charles didn't think Erik would be this desperate for him. He gently reached for Erik's cheek, pressing his thumb to the other's parted lips.

"Shhh, softly now! No need for that!"He gave Erik's lips a quick kiss to soothe him.

"Listen to me, Erik. I said I do not know if I shall regret what has happened. I still feel ...confused. Give me some time to think; to understand our predicament."

And then he pulled away smiling."Besides, this is neither the place nor is this the moment to consummate our lovemaking."

Erik sighed in acceptance, trying to still the raging heat inside himself.

"Charles, you are such a tease,"Erik complained, pawing at Charles from behind again.

Charles laughed and pulled away from Erik.

"And you are an impertinent demon! Go and sleep, we will talk on the morrow,"

He backed away towards his room, giving Erik one final smile and then he closed the door. Erik sighed once more, pressing his head against the wall. Why all this talk of confusion, of being unsure? If Charles wanted him now, he would have invited Erik to his bed. Was he afraid of this somehow? He was not exactly being rejected, Charles did express that he liked being kissed by him. And, what he said last: ' this is neither the place nor is this the moment to consummate our lovemaking -', only meant that Charles did expect to be his lover. Erik brightened at this prospect. He went to bed that night full of a hopeful expectation and giddy thoughts of Charles.

"What in the world could be wrong with him?"

Moira and Angel were staring after Mr Lehnsherr as he carried the tea tray, he looked high-strung as he walked out of the kitchen; he had the air of a man who was expecting some terrible news. He had been nervous and clumsy that entire morning, breaking a dish for the first time and he dropped the whisk he was using to beat the butter several times, cursing repeatedly throughout. He ruined the tea he was brewing and he almost burned the crumpets he was making for Charles. Anyone who talked to him, he greeted with a nervous smile rather than his usual frigid expression. Henry walked into the kitchen, carrying the letters he was to deliver and the list of instructions from Erik. He looked at both Moira and Angel, who were both baffled by their odd Head Butler's behaviour.

"What is it?"

"Did you see him just now? Mister high and mighty?"Moira asked.

Henry stopped to wipe his glasses with a handkerchief.

"Yes, he seems rather excitable to-day,"

"Indeed he is, as if he is expecting awful news!"

Henry put his glasses back on.

"It may be something pressing; he had given me enough tasks to keep me busy all day. You may need to prepare me a lunch bucket, Mrs MacTaggert."

"Do you think he is being dismissed?"Angel asked suddenly.

"I don't believe so-"Moira said, cleaning the mess that Mr Lehnsherr had left. He had always been so fastidious and cleaned up after himself, but he was oddly careless now.

"It would have been better if that were true..."Henry said gravely.

He looked about him. "Where is Alex?"

Angel was preparing for the laundry room."Oh, Erik also gave him errands, he will be gone a while, I suppose-"

At the same time, Moira was heading for the storage room, a type of basement structure at the bottom of the kitchen and where the larger quantities of foodstuff needed to be organized and placed upon their inventory. Since Alex was not there it would take Moira some time to finish. Henry frowned. Odd indeed that Mr Lehnsherr made sure everyone was busy. What could be the reason for this?

Charles dreaded to see Erik that morning. He was finishing up some work in the library, which functions as his makeshift study until the repair of his own study was completed. He recalled the things that had happened last night. He had been seducing and tempting Erik these past few months, did he not think it will lead to this point? What was he trying to do to the poor man? It had been many years since he had sex maybe that was why when he saw that Erik was attracted to him he acted upon his own frustrations. Every time Erik looked at him with a heated, lingering gaze, it sent a thrill through him that made him aflutter and warm on the inside. Other men and women had plied their own seductions towards him at some point; some students and colleagues from the school actually, but he did not feel this same level of entrancement that he has for his handsome butler. He had ignored such assiduousness until now because he had always thought propriety and gentility were utmost in these times. But with Erik, he wanted to be...inappropriate.

Erik's question from last night was still left unanswered. Did he regret this? Last night, Erik latched onto him like he did not want to let go and he was rubbing himself against Charles lasciviously, he was somehow attracted to the others darkening desire for him, but at the same time, it was frightening in its wake. He practically jumped in his seat when he heard the soft knock. His throat felt dry and tight all of a sudden. The other did not enter yet. He was supposed to say something, wasn't he?

"Come in,"

He managed to say in a tight voice, cursing himself inwardly for sounding like a frightened little lamb. His lips twitched up into a smile when Erik entered.

"Your Tea, Sir-"Erik said smoothly and instead of waiting for permission to put the tea things on the table, his butler placed the tea tray right on top of the papers that Charles had been working on.

Charles blinked down at it in bewilderment and looked up at Erik. Erik had an odd, lecherous grin on his face, those eyes raking at him with their dark intent. Wasn't he supposed to be the one seducing and leading the other? He tried to act cool, doing his utmost not to falter. Charles looked down at the tea. Erik had brought him a mixture of fruit in a bowl, crumpets and a heaping small bowl of whipped butter and black tea this time.

"I think I have told you that I do not like crumpets,Mr Lehnsherr?"

"Yes you did, Sir. Unfortunately, the cake I intended to serve was unfortunately burnt and on short notice, this was the most expeditious meal I could prepare. You should try it with the butter. It's very good,"

The butter did smell heavenly and the fruit was something very light and different. They were an exotic mix, not the usual fruits that were served with tea.

"Alright then,"

Charles used his fork to pick up a cantaloupe melon ball, he hadn't had one of these in a while. He picked at another fragrant green fruit, which was honeydew. He hesitated with eating the crumpets. He buttered one and using only his hand, instead of using cutlery, he bit into it directly. The butter was divine. Charles chewed heartily and bit another piece.

"Uh Sir, you have some-"Erik pointed to his own chin.

Charles looked at him with his wide eyes and then he tried to reach for the napkin upon the tray, but it was not there. Charles's brow furrowed as he swallowed his bite of crumpet. He gave Erik a quizzical stare, but the other was already moving towards him.

"Here! Let me, Sir-"

Charles started in shock when Erik bent down and licked his chin. Charles's eyes widened even more as Erik looked him directly in the eye and licked his own lips wickedly.

"My, that is good butter indeed,"

A dark flush crept up Charles's face. Erik slowly moved forward and kissed him on the lips, he felt Erik pry his mouth open with a hot flicking tongue and then Erik bit on his generous lower lip gently. It sent a thrill through him, making him shiver. He tried to pull back, but Erik held him in place, embracing him. Erik's body felt so hot next to his, even through the garments that came between them, his breath equally so as he breathed through his mouth and the warmth of it puffed up against Charles's face, making his skin prickle with sensation.

"Erik-"He managed to whisper against Erik's lips, but that was all he could utter as the other engulfed him in another deep kiss.

He closed his eyes in a swoon, as he pressed himself against Erik, drowning in the scent and heat of him, tasting his butler's mouth. He tasted of sugar and ginger for some reason. Erik reached up for Charles's collar, loosening and removing his tie for him and then was unbuttoning his coat. Charles suddenly pulled away very quickly, pushing his chair backwards and causing it to topple.

"Erik, I think we had better stop-"

Erik smirked up at him as he stood up from his crouching position. Charles skirted away from Erik onto the opposite side of the table, cursing himself for the cowardice he was showing. Again, who is trying to seduce who?

"Erik, calm your mind. Y-you have to calm your mind-"

"Oh Charles, who do you think needs to calm down here? I feel perfectly fine. I happen to think it is you who needs to calm down!"

Erik feinted going to the right, then he deftly circled to the left, clamping his hand on Charles's wrist before the other could move away. Charles made a small surprised sound. Erik was standing next to him then, looking down at him. He kissed Charles upon his temple gently.

"Charles, be honest with me and be honest to yourself. Do you want me or not? Because I'm telling you now, I want you. I want you so bad it's like a hurting ache in the pit of my stomach and it is tearing me to pieces!"

Charles looked up into his eyes, making his confusion evident. What did he want exactly?

"I-"Charles swallowed thickly. "I want-"

He looked away from Erik, trembling and blushing, his internal struggle coming forth to show upon his face. He pulled away from Erik, his eyes downcast. Slowly, he continued where Erik had begun. He unbuttoned his coat, dropping it onto the floor, and then he unbuttoned his vest and threw it farther away. He looked up at Erik finally, his eyes gleaming with emotion and desire, his cheeks reddening even more. He made a small movement to run his fingers through his soft brown hair and then he sat on the edge of the table and lifted one leg up.

"Help me with my boot, why don't you?"

Erik watched Charles hungrily as the other moved about, but he did not assault him like he did before. He helped Charles unbuckle his boot, his hands shaking as if palsied, while Charles removed the other boot. Charles gestured for him to take his clothes off too and Erik began to strip hurriedly, nearly destroying his coat as he ripped it off himself, several of buttons flew hither and thither, but somehow he was past the point of caring. Charles pulled his shirt over his head and had eased his pants off as well as his undergarment and he sat before Erik, unabashedly naked.

"You're beautiful!"Erik breathed out as he gently caressed Charles's chest with the tips of his fingers, tracing the movement down to his belly, his finger stopping at Charles's belly button and thence downward as he moved to the other's right hip and settled his hand upon that area. Charles could feel goose bumps rise from his skin just from the touching, and he was sure the heat radiating from him could be felt by his persistent butler. Erik was looking him over, seeming to memorize and catalogue every inch of him to memory.

Charles was looking down at Erik's endowment down below. He looked...massive. It sent a thrill through him again; part fear, part excitement. Erik slid between Charles's legs as the other remained seated upon the table, his hands possessively running across Charles's back and shoulders. The inevitable kissing, was the prelude; Erik's kisses sweet and warm this time and Charles felt the blood rush up to his face, making him lightheaded, breathing through his nostrils in an even tempo. Erik has an odd way of kissing, as if he was trying to bite and suck upon Charles's entire mouth at the same time. His teeth had grazed Charles's upper lip and had met against his gums; he had also nibbled at his master's tongue. Charles shivered as Erik kept giving him these gnashing kisses, even as he licked at the others lips. An unbearable burning sensation was building inside him as the kisses grew more fervent. His arms were already wrapped around Erik's neck and without him realizing he had done it, his other hand threaded into Erik's hair, tugging eagerly. Erik's cock was pressing hard at his inner thigh as they kissed. He grabbed Charles from behind and he pressed himself against Charles's own stiffening manhood, his body slightly bent as he was taller than Charles. Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist, his own hips losing volition as he rocked forward. Erik growled like an animal and lifted him and turned him rashly around; pushing Charles's upper body and stomach onto the table, forcing his legs to spread, his manhood now pressing at Charles's behind.

"Wait!"

Erik was preparing to enter him and then stopped, his breathing ragged, sweat standing out damply on his forehead and chest. Charles was also breathing harshly from their bruising kisses.

"What is it, Charles?"

Charles turned to look at him. "You have to loosen me up first, otherwise, it may end being unpleasantly bloody for both of us,"

Erik was dumbfounded for a moment, the horrible thought of causing pain to Charles dampening his libido.

"H-how?"

Charles giggled, despite himself. Erik was a virgin so of course he is new to this. Imagine that?

"Well you have to ease the entryway with your fingers and with something slippery, some lubricant. You may even use your spit if you like-"

Erik, who was initially wilted at the thought that he might hurt Charles, suddenly brightened again. His eyes found the bowl of butter on the table. Charles saw it too and gave Erik a sultry stare over his shoulder, his lips curling into a seductive smile. Erik scooped a small bit of butter, letting it melt from the heat between his fingers and then he gently touched it to Charles's puckered, pinkish hole.

Charles jolted at the sensation. He moaned even before Erik could put his fingers in, sweat standing out on his neck and forehead.

"Go on,"Charles encouraged him. He could not control himself too any longer. Erik put two fingers inside Charles's tightness and he felt the wet heat of Charles's flesh as it enfolded him.

"Ngghhh!"

Charles moaned incoherently into his own arm, lying on his stomach upon the table, gasping with anticipation. He instructed Erik to probe him with those buttered fingers, to find that sensitive nerve inside him.

"Oh God, Oh yes! That's it!"He cried out when Erik did hit the right spot.

Erik worked on him with two fingers, now he was going for three and Charles was nearly going out of his mind with the sensations running though his body. That heat...that sensation of being opened up and spread out. He wondered dimly at the back gut of his thoughts if he could handle Erik's entire length.

"Do it, Erik."He moaned.

Erik understood what needed to be done. He took a large gob of butter and rubbed it on to his own erect manhood; it instantly melted and then he guided himself home to Charles's behind. Erik had thrust in too quickly and Charles was rocked back hard by that thrust. Charles's eyes, which he had kept shut, flew open along with his mouth. He could barely even let out a loud scream. He managed a stuttering guttural sound, his breath hitching. He was trembling and gasping as he laid his cheek upon the oak table. In their haste, the papers were scattered all over along with pens and envelopes and letter seals. This swam before Charles's vision. Erik did not move yet, his eyes shut tight as he was fighting his own battle, trying to prevent himself from coming too soon. He was also gasping wetly, clutching at Charles's waist.

"I, I can't-"Erik gasped out.

"Not yet," Charles warned him in a tight voice. "Stay with me, think of-"He let out an agonized breath. "Think of something else,"

For some reason, Erik found what Charles had said amusing. How in the bloody hell could he think of something else when his cock was being strangled by that taut, quivering hole? It was too damn much. He was on the brink of release. He silently cursed and tried to take the advice given to him. When Erik felt that he could go on, he moved his hips back and thrusted in again. Charles whimpered quietly as that massiveness corkscrewed up into him; he felt a hurt he had never felt before, almost as if he was a virgin himself once more, but he didn't want Erik to think he was doing anything wrong. So, he quietly accepted the hurt. Slowly, Erik seemed to have found the right rhythm. He recalled the angle where it felt good for Charles, and then he thrust into that nerve. Sure enough, it started to feel good for Charles again, their bodies rocking and racing. Erik fervently bucked up into Charles, grunting and gasping with each hard thrust, he fought not to release so soon because he wanted Charles to orgasm, to enjoy this with him. That maddening tightness was driving him insane, tethering on the edge of an overwhelming feeling he had never felt before. He struggled to control himself as he continued to move in and out of Charles. Charles was breaking down, lying there in a mess of stained papers, his sweat darkening his hair and covering his entire body. He moaned senseless words into the wooden surface of the table as if praying to it, his body jarred forward as Erik worked his member into him.

"Oh gods Oh god, please oh please!"He sobbed against the side of his arm.

His own cock was hard as it rose to the occasion, seeming to meet his belly button. He was weeping, his face turned to the side, giving Erik a view of his profile. Tears were sliding down his left cheek poignantly, as he cried and moaned. Erik suddenly stopped mid-thrust as he regarded Charles tenderly. He bent down, kissing and licking at the tears of the other.

"Does it hurt?"He said in a gasping whisper close to Charles's ear. Sweat basted his skin, making it gleam.

Charles's one blue eye looked at him, full of feeling.

"It's a good hurt Erik. It feels good. Please don't stop. I want it; I want this,"

Erik smiled against Charles's ear and then he nibbled at it. Clutching at the small waist of the other once more and straightening his body, he moved his hips in slow, deep strokes. Charles cried out again, trembling, finally shutting both his eyes because he couldn't stand it anymore. Then-

His eyes flew open in shock and he let out a strangled wail as Erik stroked his cock with butter, stopping to fondle his balls.

"Nnnnnnhhhhnnnn-"He was moaning incoherence again, all the while Erik continued to grind his hips forward, bucking frantically into Charles.

Erik was actually losing it. He could not delay it any longer. His hips pistoned faster, struggling to finally orgasm. Charles's thrashing and moaning reverberated through him, adding more to his pleasure. His other hand began to explore Charles; touching his back and then his chest, feeling the hard nub of one of Charles's erect nipple. He stroked it with his thumb.

"Ohgodohgodohgodoh! I'm... I'm-"Charles cried out louder.

Erik stiffened because he came first. He lost the rhythm of his hips as he arched forward one last time, continuing with the hand job he was giving Charles. In fact, he tugged harder and he felt Charles juddering underneath him. Then, he felt his hands slide up and down a slick and thick wetness. Charles came too, it seems. Erik was still in the throes of his own mind-shattering orgasm, his sight going to that white hot zone of empty bliss. When it had passed he collapsed onto Charles's back, but he propped himself up on his arms to prevent himself from crushing him. He groggily kissed Charles on the back of his neck, his ear, his cheek. Sluggishly, he straightened again and turned Charles around so the other could face him without pulling out of Charles yet. Charles bonelessly let himself be moved, his own orgasm still taking hold of him.

Charles was still too stunned, the muscles within his torso and his cock are still twitching and sensitive, his cheeks still aflame. With half-lidded eyes, still wet with tears, he looked up at Erik with a blank, sex-muddled stare, while the other kept on embracing him, clutching at his behind. Erik kept right on kissing him on the lips. Charles lost consciousness suddenly while being kissed. Erik found it amazing. Charles was dozing! He carried Charles towards the couch, even though his legs are literally jellied, weak. He sat down, Charles's chest facing him; he put the other on to a sitting position upon his thighs as he pulled out. He looked at Charles languidly, smiling a contented smile. Charles had his head thrown back, still out of it, his mouth slightly parted.

"Charles,"He gently said in a low voice. "Charles?"He shook the other slightly now.

Erik laughed. He could practically do anything he wanted with Charles and the other can do nothing to stop him. He admired his young master's body before him. That precious sleeping countenance; the way Charles's collar and clavicle bones are jutting, the other's rosy nipples, the slim and firm belly. Charles also has such beautiful skin; soft, almost like a woman's and the brown wavy locks that had tumbled all over his forehead, the sweat drying from it now. He caressed Charles's neck and then he started kissing and biting at the other's pouty and red lower lip. Erik kissed him even deeper, forcing his mouth to open wider for him. His long lashes fluttered against Charles's skin, their faces pressed close by the embrace of their lips. Charles stirred, gasping as he pulled away from Erik. He looked confused for a moment. Breathing harshly and with lowered lids, he looked at Erik's face and then he kissed him back hard, returning a nip here and there. Erik laughed into the kiss, sending a strange tickling sensation down Charles's throat. Charles pulled back, panting.

"How long was I asleep?"

Erik laughed again, kissing Charles on the forehead."Only for a moment, not too long-"

"Oh!" Charles said abruptly, then he giggled at that.

They kept right on kissing; they could kiss for hours and never seem to grow tired of it. Erik's heart was soaring with joy just for this nearness, this most beautiful moment in his life. He felt like he had died and Charles was his heaven. And, the way Charles was kissing him, it was like he had never kissed before and was discovering it for the first time, but that deceitfully expert tongue told him otherwise. Charles had opened his eyes and was looking at Erik's eyes deeply. He clutched at Erik's cheeks to hold him close.

"I have always wondered about your eyes. They look gray or green sometimes... and sometimes they look blue or grey blue-"

Erik gave him a ready smile "It's part of my charm. I'm a chameleon-eyed monster!"

"I think your eyes are beautiful! Like a Peridot or a Jade," Charles told him coyly.

Erik pressed his lips together and nodded to the side.

"I don't know about being compared to jewels as I am so flawed. Remember that I am your impudent devil of a butler...Sir!"

"I never said that! I recall saying you are an impertinent demon!"

Erik chuckled pulling Charles down onto the couch and straddling him.

"It's more or less the same. Now-"

He started to touch Charles indecently upon the hip. Charles looked up at him apprehensively.

What are you doing?"

Erik grinned at him, showing those frightful teeth.

"I need to clean you up, Sir! It's my duty to maintain the order of the household and it begins with my master's hygiene,"

"What do you me-"

Charles suddenly jerked back in his seat.

"OHMYGOD!"

Erik took Charles's still sensitive manhood into his mouth and began to suck him in earnest.

"No, oh god! I'm not! I can't! Oh please Erik! Oh!"

He babbled as Erik lapped up the remaining come from the shaft of his cock and his balls. He was still too sensitive. Charles looked down as Erik continued sucking and licking between his trembling legs. His whole frame shook in this blissful agony. He shoved his fisted hands against his mouth, his cheeks blooming afresh with his deepening blush.

"Do you want me to stop?" Erik made an indecent sounding slurp, as the end of Charles's nub glistened with pre-cum from being licked back into arousal. Charles involuntarily bucked his hips upward.

"N-no...I mean...yes! I want you to...I...It feels-"Charles stuttered senselessly.

He reached for Erik's head not knowing if he wanted to push the other away or pull him forward.

"Make up your mind, Sir! Do you want this or not?" Erik breathed against his stiffening cock.

Erik got him hard again. And, when he looked down between his legs though slitted eyes, he could see that Erik was also sporting that massive cock of his, servicing himself with his own hand. Charles couldn't stand all of this any longer; he thought he would go out of his mind if he did not find release.

He cried out wantonly, reaching for Erik. "Yes, Yes I want it! Take me again!"

Erik thought that after the first orgasm, it wasn't possible for him to feel this hard again, but he did. He cradled Charles from behind and guided him forward, the legs of the other encircling his waist. Charles was still lying down on his back, a desperate look of lust shining from his face and his eyes. Erik couldn't get to the butter this time so he used his own spit and his own pre-cum to moisten his manhood and he pushed his own fingers into his mouth, obscenely making a motion almost similar to the one that will be done to Charles's hole. Charles still felt stretched and full down there, Erik's come still slowly trickling out of him. Erik pushed his moistened fingers back into Charles who, turned his head from side to side, slowly licking his lips, as if to negate the ecstasy his body was about to be subjected to once more. It took only mere seconds to loosen him further and then Erik was sliding his length into Charles's burning depth. Eventually, Charles surrendered to the gasping and writhing moments until he lost himself and all that could be heard are the sounds of their desperate rutting in the library...


	5. Chapter 5

 

-This is what Henry heard as he pressed his ear to the door. The door was locked. He had returned early because he was extremely suspicious of what Lehnsherr was up to. He could hear Master Charles sobbing and crying out on the other side. Henry could only guess what nasty things his master was being subjected to. He could not just barge in to stop Lehnsherr because he knew the bastard would subdue him with his brute force or harm him in some way. If he tried to call the staff for assistance, Erik might not be caught in time because he had sent the staff all about to do their chores. The best he could do was bear witness to Mr Lehnsherr's deeds and use it against him should the time come. Master Charles was moaning for Erik to stop, but Henry could only hear the head butler's animal growls. More sobs from Charles. _He had to see_. He recalled the arching windows of the library. He thought he could spy on them from there. On trembling knees, Henry climbed out onto one of the side balconies of the stairs, traversed the roof tiles, carefully crawling over it to prevent himself from falling, then he was at the overhang where the roof met the high arch of the library window. He moved on his stomach as he slid forward the overhang so that he could peer inside the arching window, but he had to look in upside down. He was appalled by what he saw.

They were completely naked; Erik had Charles lying on his back upon the red oxford couch, his hands were at Erik's chest. The fiend was pounding his hips at the back of Sir Charles's legs as he held the other round his hips, hard enough to bruise. Henry's face grew hot at what he was seeing. It was so shocking. Erik was...raping Sir Charles? Sir Charles had tears in his eyes, his face red and sweaty; his expression was tragic, looking like he was hurting. Henry could not see Erik's face, but he could faintly hear the other groaning in pleasure. That was as far as Henry could see because Erik sensed his presence somehow and turned to look up at the window. Henry had only enough time to pull his head up quickly and he was trembling, unable to move because of what he had seen. Breaking free from his paralysis, gasping and sweating in mortal fear, he slowly crawled backwards. It took him some time before he got down from the overhang and back to the balcony, where he sat upon the floor, assessing what he saw and composing himself. He remained there for a considerably long time. Erik frowned up at the Arching windows; he saw something glint, like a sunbeam touching the glass, but that was all. Erik stopped for a moment; his senses acute and sharp. He heard a faint sound, like scrabbling up on the roof then it grew even more distant and was gone. Charles bucked his hips up frantically, somehow desperate for Erik to continue with his relentless pounding.

"Erik, go on!"He moaned petulantly.

Erik gently caressed his lover's cheek. He was distracted by the scrabbling sound, but it didn't matter. He moved his hips forward violently, sending Charles back into a state of ecstasy, making him push his head back towards the pillows, his mouth hanging open and spittle shining on his trembling chin. Erik bent down and licked and kissed Charles there. Charles lifted his head up trying to kiss Erik back, seeming to chase after a kiss from him but Erik pulled away, chuckling. He stopped his movement again, seeming to tease Charles. Charles looked frustrated enough to grab both of Erik's cheeks and kiss him hard. Erik pulled back, panting.

"Aggressive are we?"

Charles looked senseless and crazed by his lust. He grabbed for Erik's neck forcing him forward.

"Erik, please...I can't stand it anymore!"

Charles was on the brink of another toe-curling orgasm and he had to release it. And, why would Erik deny him? He felt like his own body was going to shatter to pieces with the same sensations running through him. Growling possessively, Erik took both of Charles's wrists and flung him back onto the couch, he crossed the other's wrists, one over the other, holding him down with only one hand, while his other hand went to Charles's manhood, gripping it at the base and then he began to jerk his hands up and down over the slick shaft. Charles cried out louder in arousal, not caring if he would be heard. Erik filled him up inside and at the same time, Erik's hand was working on his manhood; the other's tongue shoved down his throat. He was drowning in all of Erik and he savoured every sensation, rolling and meeting with it, faster, more frantic than before. Charles's toes literally did curl at the intensity of his pleasure and then he ejaculated into Erik's hand again, the come splashing up to his chest and his belly as the orgasm peaked higher and higher, his face contorted by his lust.

Erik, gnashed his teeth together, his hips still pounding up into Charles, the sweat stinging his eyes as he looked down and watched Charles coming. Erik finally spilled his seed within Charles. Charles could feel that hot flow inside himself, his own muscles quivering as if alive down there. Erik then crumpled down on top of him, shoving his face into the crook of Charles's neck, panting like a racing stallion. Erik could smell the butter rising from both of their bodies, mixed in with the smell of sweat and of come. Charles could barely even move. He remained sprawled out, sexually sated, his breathing lighter and quicker than Erik's more heavy and ragged breathing. They settled onto the couch, not moving until the storm in their blood had passed and everything was quiet and calm. Erik slowly moved to the side, freeing his heavy weight upon Charles. Charles sighed contentedly and pressed himself against Erik, who in turn wrapped an arm around him. They were like that for some time.

Then, in a daze, Erik groggily gathered himself, putting his clothes back on. He picked up Charles's clothing and handed it to the other, who started to dress as solemnly and as slowly, his face still looking stupefied. When he had made himself presentable and had finished with his tie, he felt warm arms circle him; Erik's chest pressed to his back and he felt the other kiss the back of is head gently. He reached up and put a hand over Erik's forearm, holding him there. He smiled.

"Your impudence will not go unpunished, you know? I shall make you suffer, the likes of which you have never encountered before,"

"I'm much obliged then, Sir. As I am a glutton for punishment-"Erik said this and nuzzled Charles, like a cat would.

Charles giggled and pulled away. He looked over the ruined state of Erik's shirt, missing their buttons and Erik's hair, corkscrewed upwards and mussed up. That had Charles laughing again.

"Perhaps I should have you face the staff looking like the wreck that you are now!"

Erik's hand flew up to the missing buttons of his shirt and then he smiled down at Charles. He suppressed the laughter that also bubbled within his throat.

"Speak for yourself, Charles. You are in a far worse state than I am!"

He reached up and touched the love bites upon Charles's neck, barely hidden by his collar and the subsiding red, little nips on his lower lip and earlobes. He wanted to kiss those rosy red lips again, but restrained himself. Charles also had a faint flush staining his cheeks and it won't seem to fade away, as if he had been drinking port. Charles picked up a mirror and looked at his face. He bit his lower lip and gave a small sigh.

"What a fetching pair we make and God knows how much the staff had heard, what with all my screaming and moaning!"

Charles put a hand to his head, smoothing his hair down and he did look like he was immensely mortified.

"I sent Alex and Henry away, Sir. Angel will be in the Laundry room for a while and Moira would have been in the storage room sorting supplies even now-"

Charles reached up and smoothed Erik's collar down, which was destroyed when Erik tore it off.

"It seems as if you expected us to have loud, unabashed sex like you planned it-"

Charles gave Erik a knowing smile, the other returning a smile of his own.

"A butler must always be predisposed at any given situation, Sir but...I daresay I was not prepared for this aftermath!"

Erik cleaned up the library, best as he could, although the musky smell of come hung in the air. He had to climb up the shelves to open the windows and he refreshed the air by spraying essence of orange that was used for fabrics. He also stoked the fire. Charles left to take a bath and change into a different suit. Charles returned to the library as quickly as he could, as if he did not want to part with Erik. He quietly waited for Erik to finish and when he did, Charles gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and whispered in his ear.

I will wait for you, tonight-"

Erik squeezed his shoulder gently and smiled, burying his face in Charles's hair, which was still damp from his bath. Charles pulled back and as an afterthought,

"Oh and please don't forget the butter!"

Erik barked laughter at that and walked towards the door. "Of course, Sir!"

"Just call me Charles,"

"Sir?"Erik stopped at the door, quietly regarding him.

Charles looked hesitant, restlessly smoothing at his coat.

"When it is just you and me, call me Charles. I like hearing you say my name,"

He blushed furiously then. Erik felt his heart beat faster and he felt this wave of affection for Charles flowing through him. He was glad Charles accepted him and had wanted to be on familiar terms.

"Of course, Charles. Anything for you,"Erik said in a husky voice.

Those blue eyes darted to his face and then quickly looked down, red lips wreathed in a soft smile and then Charles went back to his table, clearing his throat. They still had to pretend to be master and servant.

"Well, carry on then!"

Erik grinned insolently and finally left.

Charles had just settled in his chair and was quietly going over a draft of a biography he was writing, about an English Scholar, when Henry opened the door without announcing himself. Henry looked quite bewildered and rushed. His mouth hung open as he stared at Charles.

"Yes Henry?"Charles queried.

He looked very calm and relaxed from where he is seated. Henry could not begin to relate his current state now from the scandalous and extremely disturbing sight of him and Erik in sexual congress. After he had gone down from the roof, making his way down the stairs, he heard the library door creak open and he peered around the corner of the landing, seeing Mr Lehnsherr's retreating form. He then decided to go into his Master's library to see his condition, perhaps also to await orders to contact the constables and have Mr Lehnsherr arrested. Henry was confident he would be able to vouch for Master Xavier once they are questioned over the rape.

"S-Sir? Did you call for me?"

Charles smiled at him as normal as can be.

"No, I did not. Is something wrong?"

"I...I thought, well. That is..."

Charles smiled at him encouragingly. Henry swallowed thickly and tried to compose himself. This was quite another shock, seeing Master Charles acting as if nothing was amiss, almost as if he just imagined what he saw earlier.

"I, ah, I thought you called for me Sir and I was uh...I beg your pardon Sir!"Henry stammered.

Charles continued looking at his papers and then looked back at him.

"I assure you Henry, I really did not call for you and it's quite alright. Would you like to sit down? Do you wish to tell me something?"

"I beg your pardon Sir. I've kept you from your work already. I best should go about my business. Mr Lehnsherr has quite a list of tasks for me to clear,"

Charles continued to regard him in a friendly manner.

"I wish you well then!"

Charles went back to perusing his paperwork. Henry gave the usual respectful nod and closed the door quietly. He stood at the doorway, still too dumbfounded by what has transpired. If Erik did something to Sir Charles that was against his will, why did the young Sir act as if nothing contrary had occurred?

Unless of course Master Charles himself wanted it. Henry walked on, deep in his own thoughts down the hallway; he was intending to head for the kitchen. He passed by, not even noticing that Erik was on the opposite side of the hallway, leaning against the wall and staring at him. Erik was aware that it was Henry up on the roof earlier. Henry did not notice he had dark brown stains on the elbows and arms of his uniform; his stomach, as well as on his knees, similar to the dark brown clay tiles of the roof. Master Charles made no mention of it, perhaps thinking it was due in part to the 'tasks' Erik has relegated to him.

"Back so soon?"Erik said in a soft voice. Henry felt the hairs upon his skin standing on end, just by hearing Erik's voice and he jumped a bit in surprise.

"Oh! Mister Lehnsherr!"

Erik smiled at him tightly and there was a dark look in his eyes. Henry shrank from it.

"You have returned far too swiftly, Henry. Have you found all the supplies on the list?"

"No, I have forgotten an item and I have returned to retrieve it-"

"I see. Well should you not go and finish what I have instructed you to do?"

Henry nodded, dabbing at the perspiration upon his forehead with his fingers. Erik pointed to his clothing.

"Have you been rolling in mud? Your garment is filthy with it!"

Only then did Henry see the stains upon his knees and arms. He trembled as he tried to wipe at it uselessly. It was from the roof! He had a mean thought then. He had wanted to say: 'not as filthy as what you have been doing earlier to Sir Charles, you animal!' Henry wanted to speak out loud, but kept it to himself. He pushed his glasses up his face and took out his handkerchief to dab at the mud.

"I haven't the faintest idea how I could have soiled my uniform! I'll go and get cleaned up in the kitchen, Mr Lehnsherr and then I will depart for the supplies,"He said quietly and Erik waved a dismissive hand his way, crossing his arms in front of himself, still leaning against the wall.

"Very well,"Erik smiled at him oddly.

It was like a knowing sneer, but it did not reach up to his eyes, which looked frightening as if his gaze could slice right through Henry like daggers. Henry hastily walked away from him, almost sprinting. Erik did not care if Henry had seen him and Charles having sex. It was inconsequential. What Erik cared about was keeping Charles safe from harm. He had thought Henry was someone from the Brotherhood earlier. He could have killed the lad. The brotherhood was never far from his thoughts because he knew one way or the other, violence will occur and blood will be spilled here. He wondered if there was a way to even really prevent Charles from ending up dead because they would try to find ways to kill him, especially if he stepped out into the open streets of London. An idea was forming in his mind on how best to deal with whomever they will send. But what to do about Charles? He wondered if he should tell Charles the whole truth; that there was a contract on his head and that he should have been dead by now. Erik grew lost in musings of his own over this. Still, he finished his chores in a timely manner along with the others.

The staff all gathered in the kitchen for the evening, again with the exception of Mr Lehnsherr and Logan. Henry silently mulled over what he had been made witness to; it was far too appalling to share with anyone at all. Moira had nudged him, trying to find out why he was silent, but Henry didn't dare say anything yet. He had to keep on being observant if he can. While the staff enjoyed their evening repast, Erik was in his office, organizing the inventory and the report from the staff over what they had accomplished that day, a trifle really that he could deal with for later. He was quietly plotting the course of his actions, from whence all possible avenues or results have to be weighed upon. He was to meet Charles later in his bedroom; he should probably tell Charles why he became his butler. But then he felt that this will have a dire consequence. If he told Charles who he really was, will the other respond favourably? Of course not... because Charles is a morally upright individual; he would either shun Erik or report this to the authorities or he would be saddened by the knowledge and send him away. Of either of these results, both he and Charles will end up dead by the brotherhood's hands. He decided to broach this topic with subtlety if he could.

When he was sure the staff had retired, Erik had freshened himself up for the evening with another cold bath, he was used to it due to his 'training' and then he headed off to Charles's Bed chamber. He barely even finished the knock when Charles opened the door and grabbed him round the neck, kissing him hungrily, ushering him into the bedroom. Charles awkwardly drew him towards the bed and then they were lying upon the sheets, still kissing, it was that same frantic kissing from before, it got Erik hot and hard again and then he broke the kiss. Charles was breathing quickly, his chest heaving a little as he stared at Erik, his eyes heavy-lidded with lust. Erik propped himself up on one arm, lying on his side as he reached for Charles's lips and caressed the sheen of spittle on it with a finger. Charles smiled and took Erik's finger in his mouth, sucking provocatively, his bright blue eyes gleaming with all of his indecent thoughts and then he delved forward to kiss Erik even more deeply, his tongue was hot and prying as it entered Erik's own mouth. Charles's tongue was amazing, as if it had a life of its own and was orchestrating some sort of dance with his own tongue. Charles would pass his tongue over Erik's teeth, his gums and the roof of his mouth, sending a spasm of pleasure through his butler. It made him feel giddy with the delightful sensations it brought him.

They kissed, long and hard. Charles pulled away afterwards, a viscous line of spittle momentarily linking them, like spun sugar being pulled apart between their lips. Charles nuzzled forward, moaning and breathing quickly against Erik's lips. Erik was aroused by this immensely. Charles then lithely moved, he is wearing a white nightshirt this time and he pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. He stood naked once more and was unashamed of it. Erik admired his beauty again, his small and pale beckoning one. Charles moved forward and pulled Erik by the shoulders in a sitting position and Charles climbed upon his lap, placing his arms around Erik's neck and they kissed frantically again. They started like this, not saying a word, as if it was not needed; as if only their bodies and their lips needed to speak with each other. Erik moved his arms around Charles's waist, holding him close and he could feel Charles pressing himself urgently against his butler's erection. Erik reached for Charles's sex, familiarly tightening his hold at the base and gliding up and down the shaft. Charles pulled back from the kissing to let out an aroused, open-mouthed moan again. Erik possessively pulled him into his ravaging kiss, his teeth biting upon the soft plush lips as the other still kept moaning into his mouth.

Charles attempted to tear his shirt off. Erik helped by shoving it quickly off of himself and then Charles saw a small green bottle tied to a string around Erik's neck. He momentarily frowned down at it. Erik smiled and pulled the cork out and lifted it towards him so that Charles may smell it. It was melted Butter. Erik had bottled it and melted it for their use. Charles chuckled and took the bottle off Erik's neck by the string. Charles slid off his lap, moving as fluidly as before and Erik leaned back on his hands upon the bed. Erik watched as Charles parted his legs and unbuttoned his trousers, letting it slide down, removing it along with his shoes. Charles smiled up at him, licking his lips and then he was smearing the butter on to Erik's manhood. Groaning in pleasure, he was now on the receiving end of a hand job as Charles worked on his sex. Then, Charles was using his hot little tongue and was sucking at the head of his cock, gently fondling his balls, running warm fingers over the shaft and then he slid it into his mouth, tongue and teeth at play and now Erik was fully erect. He arched his body forward, letting Charles take all of him. Charles gagged as he gave the other a deep-throated blow job and then he pulled back, using his own tongue to feel the ridges and the shape of Erik's cock. Charles had also smeared butter upon his own manhood, working his palm up and down...his mouth was red, shiny and swollen with his endeavour to pleasure the other.

Their eyes met, heated gaze upon heated gaze. Erik didn't need to tell Charles how much he wanted to take him and enter him again. That creamy sweet, salty smell of butter rose from them, as if they exuded that smell from their very pores. Charles went back onto his lap, letting Erik hold him in his arms. Charles used his own hand and poured the butter on his palm; he pushed his own fingers into his hole and prepared himself. He had his head thrown back, eyes closed. Erik reached for his waist. Just looking at Charles pleasuring himself down there made him want to come. Then, Charles blindly grabbed his sex and guided him home. Erik surged up into him; that maddening tightness engulfing him once more. He moaned senselessly into Charles shoulder, the other squeezed his thighs at the sides of his legs as he wrapped his arms around him, his face pressed to the other's neck. He rode Erik, moving slowly, up and down; rhythmically letting Erik pound up into him. The other's breath was laboured as if he had been running; he felt the blood-beat rushing through him as spasms of pleasure overtook him and he felt as if his entire body was beating in time to his pulse and his temples, in his burning veins and in his quickening heart. His other hand reached up for Charles's neck, which was already slick with sweat beneath his palm, forcing him down hard on to his thrusting hips. Charles was sobbing quietly in his glutted lust. This was beyond him, this tortuous pleasure.

Erik tried to put his hand over the other's indecent moaning, but he felt himself driven to the edge of his own threshold. Charles suddenly moved and lifted both legs higher, throwing both legs over Erik's arms, his face and throat reddening even more. A small network of veins throbbed in his temples. He released his hold on Erik's neck and propped himself upon Erik's hard thighs, letting himself be pummeled as the other quickened his own pace. Charles looked down and saw his own manhood was erect, bobbing and quivering with their motions; the tip of it shining with pre-cum and the shaft slick with the oily butter. He was near the state of orgasm, but Erik came first this time. He bent forward, holding on to Charles's shoulders and thrust in hard one last time, going still as he went into the throes of his own 'little death', a final strangled cry escaping him. Charles followed suit as he reached for his own sex and squeezed down hard at the shaft; his come spurting onto his hands, overspilling. He reached up at Erik's sweaty chest, letting out small choked cries of lust. He bonelessly collapsed against Erik's still trembling shoulders, his own breath hitching, heart hammering in his chest. He could almost feel it reverberating up to his skull. The bottle of butter had fallen to the carpeted floor, still half full. They held on to each other, waiting for the stillness. Erik cradled the back of Charles's head, his other hand clasping loosely upon Charles's waist. There were tears in his own eyes this time and then Charles was pulling away as he moved to the side of the bed, he uttered a grunt when Erik parted from him and he crawled up towards the pillows, his eyes gesturing for Erik to follow. They lied down, facing each other. Charles looked up at him dreamily; tumbled wavy locks over his forehead, his pupils still dilated and darkening the color of his eyes. That endearing smile was back upon his face. Erik caressed his cheek, looking at him intently.

"I was just wondering Charles, what if the circumstances between us are different? What if I were not here now as your lover or manservant? What if I am here with evil intentions-?"

Charles giggled at that. "I thought the evil intent had been meted out already,"

Erik smiled faintly at this naughty idea of Charles; it was so like him to think in this manner. He exhaled an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't mean that! I mean what if I were here, secretly intending to deal upon you some bodily harm?"

Charles was looking at his face more intently now, his eyes clearing. He realized this was something serious to Erik and wondered briefly if this was still about the window incident.

"I know you would never hurt me,"Charles said with feeling.

"But imagine if I were a complete stranger and I am not enamoured with you-"

Charles tried his best to understand what Erik really wanted to say and not focus on that last word. It sent a thrill through him that Erik had just unconsciously confessed his love to him.

"I suppose I would be afraid of you and I would try to protect myself with any means necessary,"

"What would you do then?"

"Use a weapon perhaps? Or have someone assist me in incapacitating you-"

Erik nodded as if that answered his question. Charles looked at him intently. Erik was taller than him, his manservant's body slim yet ropy with muscle. Charles had admired how sinewy and steel hard these muscles are, the other's torso ridged with it. Where he was soft, Erik was hard and angular, as if he was some sort of sculpted Greek statue. The way Erik moved was also admirable; he moved with some strange animal grace as if he was confident of his movements, but at the same time very aware of everything around him; like a cat, a feral one at that. And, his face. Erik seemed unaware of how attractive his face was, or perhaps he is aware, but he cared not for the effect his countenance would have upon those who observed him. He always thought that Erik would have endeared himself to his fellows if he was less of a misanthrope and smiled a bit more.

"Now what brought this on? Was it because of what happened in the study?"Charles said as he smoothed a lock of coppery hair away from Erik's brow. Erik was still looking at him hard, struggling to say something.

"Yes and no,"

"Well what is it then? You can tell me-"

Erik quietly brooded over this, looking away from Charles. He didn't think it was possible to say it as it is right now.

"Let me rephrase my question. What if I intended to earn your trust, but I am actually out to kill you, what will you do then?"

Erik's queries are getting rather odd. Charles bit his lower lip, lying upon his stomach this time, his brow slightly furrowed, his lips thinly pressed together.

"It is innate in us to trust another being, especially if it is someone very close to one's heart. If my heart says I can trust you not to hurt me, even though you make your intentions clear, then my trust is all I can give. It is my way of forgiving you and it is the only dignity that I can ever have regardless if you dealt me any harm-"Charles said gravely.

Erik's eyes widened at that because it was an unexpected answer. Blind trust? That was foolish, coming from a man who is an intellectual. Charles suddenly laughed and shoved at Erik's temple with a finger.

"Well you ask such foolish questions so do expect stupid answers!"

Erik rolled his eyes and he had to chuckle too, for a moment he thought Charles was being serious. Charles nuzzled Erik's cheek and kissed him.

"Stay here with me,"Charles whispered.

Erik nodded and held on to his lover. Then, Charles suddenly gave an injured sniff and made a face.

"But first, be a dear and change these sheets, I think it is mightily soiled and the smell of come is rather too strong and not pleasant to wake up to!"

Erik guffawed laughter at that and bit Charles on the meaty part of his shoulder, making the other yelp.

"Ow, that hurts! I'm not some bone for you to gnaw upon, you twit! Were you a dog in your previous life?"Charles cried out as if vexed, but his eyes danced with merry humour.

"I can't help it, you taste so good,"Erik licked his lips and pretended to bite at him again. Charles laughed and drew away from him, clambering off the bed.

"Come back here, Charles!"

"Clean the bed first and I will!"Charles said with mock haughtiness, marching off to his dresser to do his toilet.

Erik pretended an annoyed groan, but he cleaned the bed like he was told, changing it with fresh sheets and fluffing the pillows back into place. Erik made an exaggerated gesture towards the bed and was bowing down after Charles finished brushing his hair.

"Your chariot awaits you, your highness! Off to take you to the heights of heaven and beyond!"

Charles giggled at that and went back to bed, darting quickly between the sheets and Erik followed him. They cuddled and embraced each other warmly and then Charles was laying his head onto Erik's chest.

"Ah much better!"

They settled into a comfortable silence. Charles could not see the worried frown crossing Erik's face. Erik was gently running his fingers through Charles's silky hair, the other near slumber. Charles is still so oblivious even though Erik was trying to give him an indirect hint to prepare for danger, given that the source of it is right in his very arms. How will he resolve this dilemma? He pressed his lips close to Charles's ear and whispered.

"You know I will protect you, don't you, Charles?"

He felt Charles holding his breath a moment at that and then, he felt the other quietly nod.

_Even if I have to hurt you to do so_ , Erik said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

Angel always woke up earlier than the rest of the staff. She had taken it upon herself to go to the male staff quarters and wake Alex up because it was his duty to prime the gas tank for the oven in the kitchen and to get the fire going. Alex is incapable of waking early himself so he asked for Angel's assistance. It is extremely important that the fire is started early because it is tedious work and requires a lot of time to prepare. He also had to make sure it is thoroughly clean so that it will not emit fumes that would taint their meals. Angel appreciated the fact that their household was somewhat more modern than others. They used heating tanks for the water, so she did not have to boil any in large kettles; they had their own coal shed and a clean privy because Logan constantly cleared the excrement and the soil. Angel wrinkled her nose at the memory of seeing him pick up excrement by the handful. It was a great convenience that Master Charles has a modern water closet in his room and his own bath tub as well. Perhaps all that is lacking was the central heating. Master Charles did just recently inherit the estate. The previous owner, called Mr Darkholme, she was told, did not have this amenity installed when he was lord of the household.

Since Angel was consigned to do the household work, she was given charge of the coal scuttle and making sure the rooms are warm and comfortable, especially the ones that are in frequent use. She had already left Alex in the kitchen, who was still sluggishly irritable because he had to get up so early; he had always complained that he hated getting out of bed so soon, but he still accomplished this 'crack of dawn' duty without fail. Angel had put on her black uniform, had rolled up the sleeves and had left her white apron in the kitchen because she had to finish the task of cleaning Sir Charles's hearth and making sure she gets the fire going. Afterwards, she would be restocking the coal. She enjoyed her heavy work so far. She always thought that this was the best household she had ever worked for because Sir Charles was always so nice and she was housed and fed properly here, even though she detested Mr Lehnsherr, the head butler, who always put on airs that he was above everyone else. She was somewhat startled when she knocked on Sir Charles's door. It was Mr Lehnsherr who opened the door, stepping out briskly. He closed the door behind him, preventing her from coming in. He was looking at her with his terrifying cat-like blue-green eyes. It always bothered her, his disturbing stare.

"Oh, Mr Lehnsherr, you surprised me!"

He grinned his shark-like grin and reached for the coal scuttle she was carrying in her hands.

"Allow me,"He also took the ash shovel from her."There now! I'll be the one to take care of this, you may wait here-"

"But-"

He looked at her steadily, silencing any further utterance from her , but he spoke gently.

"Just stay where you are and wait until I give this back to you,"

He went back in and hurriedly shut the door behind him. Angel found it odd that Mr Lehnsherr was in Sir Charles's bedroom so early in the morn and he was dressed so informally! He was only wearing his inner shirt, which was wrinkled and had on his black trousers. She noticed that he was actually barefoot. She waited for a few minutes and then he opened the door and handed her the coal scuttle, heaping with ash from Master Charles's hearth. She was not even able to peer into the room because Mr Lehnsherr hastily closed it behind him again.

"Uh, Mr Lehnsherr, I was supposed to set up the bath for Sir Charles-"

"Worry not about that. I have taken care of it, you may go-"Mr Lehnsherr said and gestured with a nod of his head for her to leave, but Angel stood there a moment more, seeming confused. Mr Lehnsherr gave her one of his chilling stares and Angel shrank from it.

"Was I not clear enough, Miss Salvadore? I have accomplished the task for you. There is no need for you to assist Charles any further-"

Angel then slowly walked away, still feeling the whole affair odd and then Mr Lehnsherr shut the door close once more. He had said Sir Charles's name so familiar, like he had the right to be so informal! She still looked so disturbed by it as she went back to the kitchen. She found Henry was already there, having his breakfast of porridge and coffee. Alex was not in the kitchen, meaning he may have gone to the large furnace that boiled their water, making sure it is stoked.

"What is wrong, Angel? You look troubled-"Henry asked as he continued to eat.

Mr McCoy was a slow eater, which was why he was also up and about, so as to accomplish it expeditiously and attend to his duties on time. She informed him of the episode with Mr Lehnsherr and how odd she found it. Henry listened silently, saying nothing at first, then he advised her that if she ever saw anything out of sorts, she must tell him about it. She nodded her assent and they did not talk anymore about it. What could they have done? It was odd, but they could do nothing if Sir Charles allows Mr Lehnsherr the full liberty to do as he pleases. They were both surprised to suddenly see Sir Charles saunter into the kitchen. He looked dapper and fresh in a dark blue, crushed velvet coat and he wore a burgundy inner vest. His hair was combed neatly over his forehead. Angel had always found Sir Charles a fair gentleman, but wild horses would not have dragged this observation from her. He looked different somehow; he seemed bright and aglow. His blue eyes gleaming with merriment, his cheeks slightly rosy as his lips.

"Good morning everyone!"He chirped out.

It brought an immediate smile to Angel and Henry's faces. They greeted him back.

"It is such a beautiful day to-day! Is it not? I feel like taking a stroll in the garden-"

Both Angel and Henry agreed it was a good day. The skies were clear and it was cool outside, but not too cold. Henry informed Sir Charles this fact because he had been outside earlier. Charles had not left the mansion for a long while due to the nature of his work. On occasional mornings, he does go about the yard and the garden to get some exercise and to stretch his limbs, frequently accompanied by Mr Lehnsherr and then he would go back inside. He had not gone out of the estate itself for months on end.

"Excellent! I feel as if I have been indoors for far too long, a great deal of fresh air will do me some good-"

"Well best you walk by the brook, Sir. The air is fine there-"Angel informed him.

"Is it now? I haven't explored much of the grounds of the estate. Today seems a good time for it!"

Charles smiled at both of them in his usual charming way. His joy seemed somewhat infectious because then, Mr Lehnsherr came into the kitchen as well and he was smiling genuinely this time. Angel noted he was dressed appropriately now. She and Henry stared at their head butler, their smiles becoming subdued.

"Sir Charles, if you are about to go gallivanting upon the grounds, perhaps someone should accompany you-"Mr Lehnsherr said affably. Master Charles seemed to brighten even more at the sight of him.

"Indeed I should, but who will join me?"Master Charles asked cheerfully. Erik had his eyes only on their master.

"I believe I should go with you,"

"Capital Idea, do lets!"

Sir Charles spoke playfully and then shockingly enough, he reached for Mr Lehnsherr's hand and led him towards the door. Erik gave them both a quick, uneasy look as Charles continued to hold his hand, unabashed. Angel and Henry found it to be quite scandalous. When they had left, Henry and Angel gazed at each other; the wrongness of what they had seen had silenced them.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking?"Angel asked Henry finally.

Henry wiped at his brow, seeming to be the one feeling embarrassed.

"I suppose so,"He said tightly. He almost wanted to tell her that most appalling episode in the library, but he did not think it is fitting for a lady to hear.

"Should we tell Mrs MacTaggert?"

Henry shook his head."No, we should be watchful for now. I don't really know what Mr Lehnsherr is up to with Sir Charles, but as you have seen, they seem to be...together,"

Angel was still too dumbfounded by it, she never thought Sir Charles was the sort to entangle himself into that type of affair, yet he looked happy with it. Now she understood why Mr Lehnsherr was in Sir Charles's room that morning.

"Besides, what would be the point in Mrs MacTaggert knowing? Would she be able to stop Sir Charles if he wants to do as he pleases and cavort with that unwholesome man? Better I suppose she sees it for herself, rather than for us to be gossip mongers in our own master's home-"

Angel shook her head as if to clear it, sighing tiredly."He seems so happy with Mr Lehnsherr. Did you not see? I would hate for Sir Charles to be ruined by the likes of him!"

"I feel the same, but for now I think we must bide our time. If Mr Lehnsherr does something untoward to Sir Charles, I think that will be the time we take action, even if it is against Sir Charles's wishes-"

"Oh! Poor Sir!"Angel wrung her hands into her apron, which she was about to put on.

They heard a noise at the doorway and grew silent. It was Alex, back from shoveling coal for the bath furnace.

"What's wrong with you two? Is something amiss?"

"No!"Henry and Angel said in unison and looked at each other uneasily, but kept quiet. Alex made a face and rolled his eyes, shrugging.

"Alright then! Not my business anyhow!"

Alex grabbed a loaf of bread from the bread box, not caring to wash his hands, which still had some soot upon them.

"Goodness Alex! Your manners are getting as atrocious as Mr Logan's!"Angel exclaimed and pointed to the sink.

"Wash your hands lest you spread blight upon the bread!"

Alex appeared affronted by what she had said, uttering a huff of breath.

"Am I to be told about my actions at each turn? First Mr Lehnsherr... then Mrs MacTaggert and now you? Which master do I serve in this house anyway?"

Alex made a show of washing his hands in an exaggerated manner then grabbed his bread off the table and bit into it viciously as he stared hard at her. Angel was getting worked up herself. She had her hands upon her hips the whole time Alex was acting ridiculously over being told about his conduct.

"I only care about your manners for your own good, you know? If you don't like being told over any matter then stop being so careless and think your actions through!"

Alex was past the state of irritation; he was outright furious now. Angel appeared to have just told him that he was stupid.

"Did you just tell me I am a dunce?"He asked her, his face reddening with rage. Henry interjected before a fight would ensue.

"Let us all calm down! We are all good fellows here, no need for rash actions and fighting over trivial matters,"He calmed everyone, best as he could before Mrs MacTaggert came in. A moment of tense silence hung over the three of them. Angel immediately realized she was being foolish and she touched Alex lightly on the shoulder, apologizing first.

"I'm terribly sorry, Alex. I swear, I should hold my tongue sometimes-"

"It's quite alright, it's nothing really!" Alex quickly answered, as if he wanted this over and done with. They remained awkwardly silent afterwards, but then Mrs MacTaggert arrived and everyone relaxed.

"My, it's a bright morning today, isn't it? The sky is ever so blue! My Marm used to tell me it's a sign of good things to come-"

"I surely hope it starts now,"Alex muttered.

Mrs MacTaggert shot one eyebrow up at that."Woke up on the wrong side of the bed again, eh Alex?"She gave his arm a pat and then she put a cup of tea in front of him. Alex snorted at that and drank the proffered tea.

"It will start the moment we don't see Mr Lehnsherr hovering. Speaking of the scoundrel, I do not see him about. Has anyone of you noticed his absence?"

Henry began clearing his dishes, answering her. "He accompanied Sir Charles on his walk out on the garden,"

"Did he now? Those two are getting far too close-"

Mrs MacTaggert didn't really like Master Charles spending too much time with Mr Lehnsherr, who made every effort to keep the staff away from their young master, seeming to ingratiate himself and monopolize his time. Henry and Angel shared a look but Mrs MacTaggert didn't catch the meaning in it.

They did not stray far; they were hidden amongst the thick foliage of high shrubs and trees. Charles had his back pressed against a Cherry tree, one leg slung over Erik's hip, his arms around Erik's neck and his hands restlessly working into Erik's hair and cheeks. They were kissing with unrestrained urgency, as if they could not last without doing this every minute of the day. Erik was kissing him with the same fervour, but was at the same time alert of his surroundings, his eyes wide open. He only allowed himself to kiss Charles because he could hear Logan chopping wood from a distance. They are in fact, on the opposite side of where Logan is. Once Logan stops chopping for a prolonged period of time, he will stop kissing Charles. Not only was he watching out for Logan, he was watching out for other sounds that may be out of place. Somehow his efforts are almost thwarted because of Charles, who was forcing his distracting erection against his butler's restrained sex. He finally had to pull back, gasping. Charles looked at him questioningly, his lips ruined and very red, gasping softly. Erik almost wanted to rut with him in the grass, just gazing at his delectable beauty, but stopped himself.

"I think we should return to the mansion,"Erik said and started to pull back completely, backing away, expecting Charles to follow.

"Not yet, Erik! I have not seen the brook,"He tugged at Erik's arm, smiling that adorable smile of his.

"I want to bathe in the water with you! Now wouldn't that be absolutely delicious?"Charles said coyly, wanting to kiss him again.

Erik looked about him doubtfully. "That sounds delightful, Charles, but I daresay, the open terrain makes me rather uncomfortable-"

"No one will see!"Charles promised, giving him a heated look.

Erik chuckled and shook his head. "No, I much prefer the bed,"He gently reached up and caressed the lips of the other. "If you agree to go back with me now, I promise to make you feel really good, moaning and twisting in the sheets. Don't you want that? "

The flush upon Charles's cheeks deepened further at the thought of more sex with Erik. He just can't seem to get enough of Erik, after being celibate for a long while. He was so ecstatic of the fact that Erik was the one he could finally make love to. He agreed to go back.

When they returned to the mansion though, Henry announced that Master Charles's friend Darwin, the solicitor, has come a calling and is waiting for him in the main parlour along with a friend and for Mr Lehnsherr, he gave word that the repairman for the window awaits his presence. Charles ran a hand through his hair, smiling at Erik and shrugging, eyes rolling in surrender. It seems Erik will have to fulfill his promise much later.

Henry opened the door for Master Charles, so that his master may enter the parlour. He could see that Darwin was seated and was in deep discussion with one of their sponsors, Warren Worthington. It was a pleasant surprise that he should be here. Warren is in fact, of noble blood, his family well established in pharmaceuticals and the field of medicine. Charles knew that Warren's father was a private physician to one of the Royal Heirs and is blessed with attractiveness. He was tall, Nordic and very fair. His eyes are icy blue, his bearing almost regal. He wore a pale gray suit, cut in a fashionable way, his foulard ruffled and has one diamond stud in it. He was also wearing white leather gloves. Darwin was dressed almost in a similar manner, but he was wearing a simple tie and his suit was made of the darkest purple velvet that it was almost black. Warren looked up at Charles, smiling.

"Hello, my friend! It's been a while!" Charles began delightedly.

"Charles Xavier! My, look at you! You haven't changed!"

Charles greeted Darwin too and shook hands with him first, then they all sat down the couch. Charles recalled that he was once attracted to Warren but alas, his old friend was more attracted to the opposite sex. He was wooing a young lady back when they were at Graymalkin and then Warren had to move overseas for his studies. Charles shook his hand and they talked animatedly over their plans about the school with Darwin. Charles also encouraged Warren to regale him with his adventures overseas and everything else in between.

While Charles spent time with his colleagues, discussing their future project for Graymalkin and sharing pleasantries, Erik went into his office to meet with the repairman. The man was sitting in one of the high-backed chairs close to the fireplace.

"Good day, Sir!"The man stood up greeted him. He had on simple clothes and looked austere enough; his hair a thick mop upon his head and his face was covered by an equally thick thatch of beard.

Erik greeted him back and motioned for him to sit down again.

"Yes, this was about the window in one of the rooms. As you well know, a vandal broke it; I have stated it in my letter-"

"I would like to see it now, if I may,"

Erik nodded, but remained seated. "You may, but I will have to reschedule the repair later in the afternoon, we have visitors that we will need to attend to."

"Of course, Sir. I'll have the lads at work bring in the glass and the framing, we may need to work on it for several days...to get the correct measurements and apply a fresh coat of paint,"

"Very Well, come along then!"

He showed the man the damaged area in the study, the outer portion of the window had been hastily boarded up. He ordered Henry to show the man out and he went ahead to prepare the tea for the guests. He was hoping Moira had the gumption to have at least prepared something they could eat. When he went to the kitchen to make the tea, Moira was already cooking crumpets upon the griddle.

"Well, we didn't have time to make anything else on short notice,"Moira amended.

Erik nodded in understanding and started to whip the butter for the crumpets. He almost chortled out loud as he looked at the butter he was whipping because it reminded him of Charles and what they had been doing with the butter. Erik uttered some choked sniggering as he worked.

"Is something wrong Mr Lehnsherr?"Moira asked because Erik looked like he was about to have a fit.

Erik put a hand to his mouth, nearly braying out in laughter, but stopped himself with one loud exhalation." I'm fine!"He cleared his throat and finished with the butter, checking the tea he was steeping. He wondered how Charles would react to this too.

Erik knocked softly on the door and then brought the tea tray in, his eyes immediately going to Charles, but then he noticed their new guest, sitting rather too close to Charles, even holding his hand and he did his best not to narrow his eyes at Mr Worthington.

"Your tea, gentlemen-"Erik announced.

Charles smiled up at him, but returned his attention back to his guest. Erik kept his expression indifferent, not wanting to show the immediate dislike he felt for their handsome blond visitor. He could feel a slight thudding within his pulse, as thoughts of murder came to him. He was jealous because the man held Charles by the hand, longer than necessary. He wanted to part them or even say something snide, but he did not want to do something that would disappoint his lover. Then, he smiled faintly as Charles's eyes alighted on the butter and he saw the blush creep up Charles's face. Their eyes met, with Erik was giving him a wicked glare. Charles swallowed thickly, releasing a quiet gasp. His face reddened even further. Erik almost wanted to give him a wide grin, but his face was deceptively blank now, as Warren looked at Charles more closely.

"Are you ill, Charles? You seem rather flushed-"

Charles suddenly drank his tea quickly, his eyes downcast.

"Oh this is nothing, really! It just feels so hot in the room all of a sudden,"He suddenly shot Erik a meaningful look, but then he looked back at his guests and was composing himself, smiling at them hesitantly.

"Well you should go out more, it has been rather nippy of the late-"Darwin commented.

"Quite!"Warren agreed. "We've had a bit of a drizzle even before my father's ship drew near the sea port-"

Darwin suddenly took up his plate of crumpet, smeared some butter generously on to a piece he had cut with a fork and bit into it. Charles practically cringed while looking at him.

Erik nodded towards them with dignified deference, excusing himself and then he went outside to wait until he was called back in. He sat in one of the hall chairs, laughing to himself. Charles did not take too long with his guests. He was actually sending them off to the door, calling for Henry to escort them. Erik still kept on sitting on the chair while the guest prepared to leave, gathering their hats and outer coats. They looked slightly baffled to be sent off so soon, from the looks of it. Charles had his back to Erik, standing in the hallway to see them off, then he turned to look at Erik. He was biting his lower lip and looking mightily worked up. Erik raised an inquisitive eyebrow at him, insolently remaining seated.

"That was not my idea Sir, it was Moira's-"Erik said, smiling mischievously

"You did it on purpose!"Charles accused but he was slowly smiling himself. He pointed back into the parlour.

"Go back inside; I have something I want to say to you in private,"

Erik stood up, still smiling as he opened the door and waited for Charles to enter the room. Charles locked the door behind him and then he tugged at Erik's arm and pushed him into one of the large couches in the room. He knelt between Erik's legs and unbuttoned his trousers. Erik just watched him; that self-satisfied grin still on his face. Charles pulled apart the fabric roughly and then he bore down on Erik's manhood and sucked hard, squeezing the base of Erik's cock tight. Erik lost the grin on his face. It was replaced by a stricken expression as Charles sucked and licked him until he was hard and straining with want. Charles was rougher this time, his teeth scraped against the shaft and the glans, making Erik shudder, his eyes shutting tight. He had his hands upon his lover's head; Charles's hair velvety beneath his palms.

"Ohhh!" Erik cried out as Charles drummed his tongue upon the tip of Erik's cock, lapping at the pre-cum aggressively. Charles kept right on licking, stopping occasionally as he worked his fisted hand up and down the rest of Erik's shaft, squeezing tighter at each stroke and watching his expression, then he would shove his face onto the other's lap, only to start sucking on him once more. Erik was eager to release the fury of his lust into Charles; he wanted to come into him. "C-Charles-"He moaned. But Charles ignored him while still sucking strongly, the sensation building and building in him until he couldn't take it anymore. Erik's head was thrown back now, eyes closed as he concentrated on the tide of pleasure closing in on him, his mouth uttering senseless prayers. He was the one moaning now. His hips bucking up uncontrollably, going faster now and then Charles just stopped. What?

Erik blinked down at Charles, the other smiling wickedly up at him. Charles's lips are much thicker and redder with all the sucking he did, Erik almost wanted to rape that mouth violently with his protesting cock.

"Why did you stop?"Erik asked in a strained guttural voice, gasping. Charles stood up and giggled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Because I can,"And then he turned and hurriedly left Erik there.

Erik wanted to shout curses his way. That god-damned cocksucker left him just like that! Erik could feel his balls hurting and strangled with the need to release. He released a protesting groan and finished pleasuring himself, but it wasn't the same, coming like this. He cleaned himself up and gathered the tea tray with trembling hands, dark thoughts preying within his mind. _Oh my cruel little beauty, I will avenge myself upon you, just you wait!_ Erik thought as he went to the kitchen to deposit the tray. He saw some humour in what Charles had done to him, but he didn't like the fact that he was left hanging there, masturbating like an adolescent, blue-balled and aching. Erik wondered where Charles went to this time. Erik's annoyance with Charles turned to worry. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on him. He headed for the library because Charles would probably be attending to his work and he was right. He found Charles in the company of Henry. Charles saw him and gave him a small knowing smile. Henry turned to look at him as well.

"Yes Erik?"Charles asked, his smile growing wider.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure all is well, Sir-"

Charles chuckled and looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself as he eyed Henry this time, then his gaze shifted back to Erik.

"Erik, I'd like you to organize a dinner for all of us in the dining area tonight. It's been a while since I have eaten in the company of the staff and I'd like to share something with them-"

Erik nodded.

"Very well, Sir-"Erik turned to leave, but he hesitated a moment and then turned to look at Charles again.

"Sir, do tell me if you are going outside. That way the staff will know your whereabouts, in case we need to notify you of anything-"

Charles smirked at that and nodded. Erik went into his office to prepare a menu he will hand out to Moira and instructions for Henry to bring up some port for Charles; for Angel, he wrote instructions on what dishes to clean and bring out for their use. The time passed with Erik busily attending to some paperwork and other preparations. While he was going through his instructions, Henry knocked upon the door and told him that the repairman for the window has returned. Erik looked at the wall clock and then he cleared the papers away, waiting for Henry to bring the repairman into the room.

The repairman came in, Erik greeted him cordially, standing by one of the low tables and asked for the man to come sit in one of the chairs. The man had his back turned and Erik suddenly pounced on him, locking him within a choke-hold. They struggled as the man fought to free himself.

"You can't fool me, pretender!"Erik spat sibilantly into his ear. Erik immediately knew he was from the Brotherhood. Erik hoped that Henry had returned to his post at the main doorway. He was dragging the man down on to the floor to subjugate him further. He had thought the man would utter some denial, but instead, he confirmed what Erik already knew. The man quickly drew out a knife, intending to plunge it at Erik's side, but Erik wrested it from his hands, they continued to struggle gracelessly upon the floor, trying to overpower the other. The man scrabbled for the knife again, but Erik stopped it with his other hand, both of them grunting and breathing heavily as they continued to grapple.

"How can you betray us?"The man said in a wheezing breath. "Your mission-"

Erik's face was reddening with his exertions, a dark and murderous intention settling in his eyes. He tightened his hold on the man's neck, choking him further.

"I have rescinded that mission and I have no wish to continue serving the Brotherhood!"He snarled and then he tried to wrest the knife from the man's hands again, whose face was turning purple as he gasped for air. The man was able to force Erik to the side, gripping the knife tightly. The man coughed and let out a rattling gasp.

"W-why? Has he paid you more?"

"None of your business!"

The man stopped for a moment and regarded Erik, the realization clear in his eyes. "You-"

Erik did not bother explaining anything to this man. If he let him go, he will surely try to find the means to do harm to him and Charles. He may have already murdered the innocent repairman. Erik, with an expert twist of his hands, broke the man's neck and he died instantly, his eyes going hazy and then blank. Erik acted quickly; even as he staggered and gasped raggedly. He managed to drag the body to one of the large side cabinets and he flung the limp and lifeless body into it, immediately locking it in. He quickly fixed the scene of their struggle, making every effort to steady his labored breathing and when he saw that nothing was amiss anymore, he sat back down upon his chair before the office table, calm as you please, almost as if nothing has happened.

A certain amount of time has passed and then there was a soft knock on his door.

"Mr Lehnsherr, May I come in?"It was Henry. Erik ushered him in. There was a frown upon his face and he looked about the office curiously.

"I was wondering where Mr Randall Darby would be. The repairman. Did you leave him to fix the glass in the study by himself?"

Erik gave him a dark look. "Whatever do you mean? I sent him off since he did not have the materials yet. Did he not go to you? Weren't you at the main door all this time?"

"I was at the Main door; I never left Mr Lehnsherr-"

"Did you not see him at all?"

Henry shook his head, looking even more troubled." Pardon Mr Lehnsherr, I did not see him about the premises-"

Erik made a show of getting upset by this.

"Good God! This man may be wandering about pilfering valuables! Come, let us go look for him!"

Erik led Henry out of the office and together they checked the rooms of the mansion. They even brought in Alex to assist. When it was quite clear the man was nowhere to be found, Erik had asked Henry to check with Logan, to determine if he saw anyone leaving. Henry returned shortly with even more disturbing news. The man was not seen leaving the grounds as well. Erik had peered in the library and Charles was still there, busy with his biographies. He again met with the male staff, whom he had dispersed to look all over, but they returned with no news.

"He may have already left-"Henry suggested.

"I will have to go by myself to their establishment on the morrow and find out why that fellow left without going through the front door!"Erik said, with his usual biting displeasure when something does not go right. Erik was satisfied that the staff did not seem to assume anything. No one suspected that something terrible might have already happened to the man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Read on to the next chapter so you will know what really happened ;) I promise, it will all work out so don't worry about the outcome of the violent events in chapter 7.

 

 

Erik knocked softly upon the door, carrying the usual afternoon tea with a slice of cake on the side. Charles called out for him to come in and Erik set the tea tray on the table after it was cleared of the stacks of papers and thick leather-bound tomes. Charles reached for his tea cup and Erik, without being told poured him the customary tea and had put in two cubes of sugar. Charles looked up at him gratefully and then he gestured to the small dish with the cake on it. Erik smiled at him warmly.

"It's a cherry cordial sponge cake with royal icing, Charles,"

Charles used his fork, cutting a big piece of it. The moment he put it in his mouth, his eyes closed in a state of rapture. He savoured the creamy taste, the flavor melting upon his tongue. He chewed slowly and then he heaved a sigh of pleasure.

"Erik that tasted so divine! Thank you!"He began to eat enthusiastically, enjoying his cake with relish.

"Is it better than sex with me, Charles?"Erik suddenly asked, smiling that wicked smile of his again.

Charles nearly choked on his last slice because he stifled his laughter and then he quickly reached for his tea, drinking it to clear his throat. He made more of these throat-clearing noises, coughing slightly and then he looked up at Erik, giving the other the same dark gaze, eyes slightly moist.

"No, not nearly as good as sex with you, my cheeky one!"

Erik was standing beside Charles, waiting on him. He reached up and caressed the back of Charles's neck. He could feel the heat rising from his master's skin. Erik bent close and whispered to him.

"You left me hanging back there, Charles! I'm going to avenge myself upon you violently and I shall render you insensate... you will be begging me stop,"He purred into his ear.

Erik felt Charles shudder, his face already aflame. Erik was holding on to his arms, intending to drag him down towards the floor, but Charles pulled back and pushed against Erik's shoulders, warding him off.

"N-not yet!"He cried out, but Erik was already nuzzling at his cheek and was kissing his neck.

Charles let out a moan as Erik reached down and fondled his clothed sex, tugging and squeezing at its yielding hardness. He kissed Charles on the bridge of his nose, Erik seemed to like kissing him there a lot, he thought vaguely as Erik rained his face with quick and hot little kisses and now they were on the floor. Erik then kissed him roughly upon the lips, seeming to draw his breath out in that biting, gnashing kiss, as if he wanted to eat him up. Charles could barely breathe as Erik continued. He had to pull back, their parting lips making a wet sucking sound, he was breathing harshly and quickly. His lips are now red and shining. Erik made a frustrated sound and reached for him again, but Charles quickly stood up. He smoothed the front of his coat down, straightening his collar. Erik uttered a complaining moan and also got up from the floor, staring at him with him dark intent. Charles reached up and touched his own burning lips, gazing at Erik intently, his pulse beating in rapid succession.

"Erik your impertinence knows no bounds! I wasn't ready yet-"

Erik grinned at him, his eyes glittering with heat." I beg to differ Charles, seeing as my palm had felt how ready you are,"

Charles blushed again, if it was possible to be made to blush even more. "It can't be helped, you've enticed me in more ways than one and my own body submits against my will, responding to your...ministrations,"

Erik kept on leering at him and drew even closer, close enough to kiss, his breath hot upon Charles's face.

"Oh come now, don't tell me you never liked what we were doing! Your cries of ecstasy tell me otherwise,"

Charles drew in a sharp intake of breath and then he laughed and shook his head a bit, returning Erik's stare albeit with fondness and more tenderness than the usual. Erik's expression changed, his brow becoming drawn with the intensity of his countenance, puzzled by the other's reaction.

"Something amuses?"

Charles pressed his forehead gently against Erik's shoulder with affection.

"I've never met anyone that has made me feel the way you have. I suppose I could say I have lost this war of want and let myself succumb to your forceful entreaties because I know that you are enamoured with me,"

Erik's expression softened, holding Charles closer. They were like that for some time, needing not to say anything; they fell into this comfortable silence as if they are used to it. Charles pulled back smiling up at him endearingly and then he went to the table and sat down, opening a book.

"I was reading through my old poetry books, trying to look for a prose or a poetry I was fond of. I'd like you to read it to me, aloud,"

He held the book out to Erik and pointed to the lines that he wanted his butler to read. Erik gave him an amused look, but he read the poem.

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,_

_For will in us is over-rul'd by fate._

_When two are stript, long ere the course begin,_

_We wish that one should lose, the other win;_

_And one especially do we affect_

_Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:_

_The reason no man knows, let it suffice,_

_What we behold is censur'd by our eyes._

_Where both deliberate, the love is slight:_

_Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?_

"I'm not much of an admirer of poetry or prose, but that is a lovely poem, well writ I should say,"Erik said.

Charles warmly smiled up at him."It is Hero and Leander, by Christopher Marlowe. I don't think of it as lovely though, it is full of...innuendos I should say. I have a few favourite poets here and there, but this one is closest to my heart,"Then Charles peered at him with lowered lashes.

"And now it means much more to me because every time I read it, I will remember your voice, as I read those lines-"

Now it was Erik's turn to blush. There was this sudden, wrenching deep feeling within his heart for Charles. He wanted to come clean and tell Charles the true nature of his identity and why he was here, even if it would break his heart knowing Charles might hate him after.

"Would you like to go for another walk, Charles? You weren't able to see the brook yet anyway and I have something I want to tell you-"Erik said quietly.

Charles brightened at the thought of Erik and him meandering around the brook by themselves and the fact that Erik meant to say something important to him made him curious.

"Alright let us go!"

They walked in companionable silence, with Erik walking at an urgent pace than Charles. He looked over at the other, and there was a touch of gentle sadness in his eyes, causing the other to gaze at him curiously, but he would not say anything until they have reached the brook. When they arrived at their destination, Erik sat down on one of the large boulders close by the water's edge and Charles sat down with him. His pensiveness aroused a feeling of mounting apprehension within Charles.

"Erik what is it? What troubles you so?"

Erik looked at him steadily, still silent and then he stood up, holding his gaze.

"I can no longer keep up with this charade, of lying to you, day by day. I have grown very fond of you Charles and want nothing more than to keep you safe so I must tell you the truth-"

Charles's heart seemed to sink down towards his gut, suddenly dreading what Erik was about to say because the other's face was so sad and he looked like he was about to share some awful tidings. Charles kept quiet, waiting for Erik to continue.

"I shan't mince about my words or say any trifles so I will tell it to you straight. I am a hired thug. I was hired to kill you. But I couldn't do it, not after I first saw you and spoke with you-"

Erik continued to stare intently at Charles, whose face remained expressionless. The silence from Charles wrenched at his heart painfully, but he knew he had to continue.

"For the past few months that I have served you Charles, I failed to kill you because I have fallen in love with you and now the order that I belong to wishes us both to be dead. I understand if you will loathe me now, but your life is in great peril and I want to prevent any harm to befall you,"

Erik dared to step forward. Charles did not flinch away from him or move. He continued to sit down, his expression solemn.

"You have to leave the country; to hide. I cannot guarantee that they will not try to find you, but I will help you if I can-"

"Is this some sort of game Erik? Should I act frightened?"Charles suddenly blurted out.

He looked amused again for some reason. Erik was flummoxed. Did he think this was some sort of game? After he had poured his heart out and spoke the truth, Charles must have thought it was too preposterous and that he was acting out some sort of fantasy. Damned oblivious fool, Erik shook his head in disgust. Charles suddenly stood up and put his arms around Erik, giggling.

"Should I play the willing victim? Would you like that?"

Erik was about to reprimand him for being such a disbelieving idiot, but then he sensed something off in their surroundings. There was a charged pressure in the air, as if the wind had stopped gusting for a moment. He has this odd sixth sense that had always warned him of imminent danger, given that he had lived all his life in such situations all the time, he immediately knew it for what it was. Erik quickly pushed Charles face-down into the grass, and with a strange, surreal grace he caught the arrow that was meant to pierce Charles through. Charles was down on the grass still acting amused, thinking Erik was about to do something indecent to him, but when he looked up, he saw the arrow in Erik's hand. Charles's delight turned into a dismayed confusion. Erik was not even looking at him. He looked as if he was concentrating on something in the distance.

"Keep down, hide amongst the boulders and do not move,"Erik said sternly in a tone that Charles would have never thought Erik would use on him.

Erik dashed forward into the shrubbery without another word. He moved stealthily the moment he was in the cover of the bushes and although he was quiet, he moved swiftly as he climbed up a tree, looking for the owner of the arrow. All the while Erik was undoing the arrow in his hand, separating the shaft from the head with deft and knowing fingers. He thought providence was with him at that moment because the arrow was a Broadhead. The bastard had meant to kill Charles instantly and now he can use it as a weapon of his own. There. He found the man immediately. Erik was well concealed by the thick cover of leaves of the tree branches he clung to. The man was wearing dark green overalls, searching for him too, but Erik saw him first, so he had the advantage of taking him unawares. He swung from the tree onto another branch and climbed as closely as he could towards the man without being felt or seen, getting himself a full view of the man's face. He saw the man was hiding in the cover of large rocks, trying to sense his presence. Erik then moved lightning quick, he hurled the arrow head as a projectile, a skill he had honed since he was a child and it hit home accurately, into the right eye of the unfortunate assassin. The man uttered a rusty scream of pain and had staggered out from the rocks and into the clearing. Erik dashed forward, his lethal intent evident upon his wrathful expression.

Charles saw the man drunkenly and unceremoniously crawling out of hiding, still screaming. He saw the quiver at the man's back and Charles immediately made out the man's intention. The man shot the arrow, meaning to murder him. Erik had, for some miraculous reason caught the arrow and had attacked the man for his trespass. Charles found the situation shocking. He was too dumbfounded to move. His lethal butler was nowhere to be seen at first, but then Erik, with supernatural speed came hurtling out of the woods and had jumped upon the man. Erik had a rock in his hand and he dashed it to the man's skull heavily. Charles nearly screamed at the awful violence of the act. The man flailed for a moment then remained motionless. No doubt he was dead. Erik checked to see if the man was still alive, searching the man's lifeless body for something. He dropped the bloodied rock next to his victim and walked towards Charles. Charles felt his stomach grow cold, looking at Erik with new-found dread. He realized that what Erik was telling him earlier was true. He sat lifelessly near the pile of boulders, shivering, his face pale; his mouth had gone cottony dry.

"Are you alright?"Erik asked quietly.

Charles nodded stiffly, looking up at him strangely. He never thought it would come to this. That he would feel frightened of the man he was in love with. Erik could see that understanding had finally dawned upon Charles. Charles feared him. It made him feel sick and disgusted that Charles should see his actions, but he had to do something to protect his beloved.

"You do realize that you are in grave danger now, Charles. This is not a game. I have killed two of them already and I am sure there is more to come-"

"But w-why? What did I ever do to them?"Charles cried out in a hurt and angry voice.

"We were hired to end your life, Charles. It is nothing personal so don't be childish about it!"Erik sounded bitter as he said it.

Charles regarded him quietly; he knew Erik killed this man because of him, all for the purpose of protecting him. Erik really was an assassin, recalling coldly what he had thought of as an absurd idea regarding assassins when he spoke to the two constables who recently visited his home.

"We have to report this to the authorities then! The police-"

"The police!"Erik spat out angrily. "They can do nothing, Charles. Would you believe me if I tell you that being the trained killer that I am, I can kill an entire police force and not break out in a sweat while I am at it?"

Charles nodded at this, swallowing thickly. He was in the presence of an expert assassin, who killed two of his own people single-handedly. God only knows what else Erik was capable of.

"What should I do then, Erik?"Charles said steadily, but it was evident he was afraid and still too shocked by the turn of events. Erik held his hand out to Charles. Charles hesitated a moment, but then he reached for Erik's hand so that the other can grasp his hand tightly. Erik felt Charles wince at his touch yet he chose to ignore it.

"I am taking you out of the country, we will leave at once. Better we do not notify your staff of this so that they will not be questioned. Should it come to pass that they might be questioned, at least no danger will befall them if they are left in the dark,"

Erik suddenly looked off into the distance. "Logan will be arriving here very soon. He heard this man screaming. Perhaps the rest of the staff heard it too. We have to go, now!"

Charles hesitated again. "I don't know, I'm so confused-"

He looked up at Erik's eyes, wanting to find some answer in them, perhaps looking for some comfort from this recent violent occurrence. Erik pitied him for his ignorance and his gentility. He gently touched Charles's cheek; the other did not flinch from his touch this time.

"I will protect you, I promise."Erik said with conviction and then he gave the other a small, assuring smile, touching Charles around the neck. Charles smiled back at him, although it was a timid and unsure smile. Erik then turned Charles around very quickly, whispered an apology into his ear and then he pushed Charles down to the ground. Charles let out a gasp of surprise and then Erik brought out a coil of rope he had hidden in his coat. He had taken this from his fallen comrade, whose skull he had bashed in.

"Erik!"Charles cried out, but his butler had already bound him quickly and expertly. He then took out his own handkerchief and gagged Charles with it. He slung Charles over his shoulder and he ran off, heading away from the mansion and going for the wall on the opposite side of the grounds. He understood that his hasty actions would raise the other's vehement anger. There was no time for hesitation and Charles was clearly in a confused state, which would hinder Erik from making rational decisions and making a quick getaway. He wondered if there were more assassins about, but he sensed no one. He was glad he could not sense Shaw. If it was Shaw that they had to confront, the possibility of getting out of this unscathed would have been slim to none.

Swift upon his feet, he was able to cut the distance between himself and the mansion, only to sense that someone was following them. It was Logan. He was on foot and Erik could practically feel the other bearing down on him. He realized that his escape will be for nothing if Logan kept at his heel. He stopped and lay Charles down on to the grass gently. Charles was glowering at him furiously, only capable of making muffled moans of protest. He walked some distance from Charles, waiting for Logan. The man appeared from between the trees, stalking over to him, his axe in one hand.

"I knew there was something off about you, the moment I saw you. If you don't want no service from my axe, it would best you leave Xavier here with me. Hell, I'll even give you enough time to make your escape before them constables round you up!"

Erik watched him quietly, steady and unmoving. Charles could only stare at them in silent horror, hoping that no harm would come to both. He made agitated, protesting noises, but he was left ignored. He tried to wriggle free of his restraints, but Erik had tied his wrist together and then bound his ankles with the same rope extending from his wrists. Damn him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Mr Logan. I only want to make a hasty and quiet departure, if I may-"

"You may not,"Logan spat out vehemently.

Erik acknowledged that Logan will never acquiesce at all. He will have to use force to be able to get past the other. Erik cocked his head to the side.

"Very well then,"Erik said giving him an ominous grin.

He straightened up, walking towards Logan slowly. They circled each other, gazes locked and then Logan growled out an animal cry, rushing at Erik with his axe. Erik dodged it and actually grabbed at the handle with both hands. They struggled, with Erik attempting to relieve the other of his weapon until he managed to overtake Logan. He flung the axe away, but Logan made up for the loss of his weapon by giving Erik a hard uppercut. Erik reeled back, momentarily disoriented. Logan kept pummeling him hard, clearly Logan was bigger and stronger, but Erik was able to deal with the blows, grunting as he was punched, standing his ground. With a howl of rage, Erik flung himself at Logan, grappling with the other and then they fell down to the grassy clearing, rolling upon the grass and hailing punches here and there.

Erik was able to avoid being hit again as he changed his mode of attack. He seemed to be doing some sort of dancing movement, hitting Logan with repeated short jabs as the other floundered, unable to land even one blow. Charles could hear their grunts and cries as they fought. He couldn't see it clearly because he was lying on his stomach at an odd angle and then Erik moved away from Logan; he gracefully lifted a leg sideways and kicked Logan's face. Logan gasped out, bringing a hand up. Erik had succeeded in breaking his nose and it is now surging with a great flow of blood. His vision momentarily blurred, but Erik did not give him time to recover. Erik picked up the closest weapon he could use, another rock. He grasped it in his fist and used it to give Logan another punch, launched it with a swiping motion and hit Logan at the side of the head with it. Blood spurted from Logan's head wound and he fell to his knees, gasping wetly.

Charles managed to see the violent exchange of blows, uttering loud muffled cries, but Erik only looked towards him impassively and unrelenting, hit Logan upon the head with the rock again. Charles felt tears of frustration roll down his face as he watched Logan lying in a pool of his own blood, he did not move anymore. He was dead. Strangely enough, Erik sat by the lifeless body, rolled him sideways and then he staggered away. He had only a few bruises, none the worse for wear. He collapsed to his knees before the Charles, the other looking at him with venomous hate. He tried to gather his wits together first and waited until he got his wind back up. He began to lift Charles.

"Halt! Stay where you are!"

Erik knew who it was before he could completely turn around, his jaw tightening. It was Henry McCoy. He had a rifle in his hand and he was pointing it at Erik. He looked squeamish and downright frightened, but he was bold enough to forestall the head butler's departure. His hand trembled slightly yet he trained the gun towards the abductor, even as Erik gave him that frightful stare of his.

"I know how to use this rifle, Mr Lehnsherr. Don't force my hand,"Henry said in a thin and uncertain voice, his eyes like hard stones as he dared to return Erik's stare.

"I'm quite sure you do, Mr McCoy, but I would appreciate it very much if you try not to stop me anymore. I've had enough of killing as it is," Erik said in a lethally soft tone that made both Charles and Henry very frightened.

Henry licked nervously at his lips, his hesitation evident. He was about to bring the rifle down, but he held it up again, his face pinched and pale.

"Let him go, Mr Lehnsherr!"

Erik still held Charles close to his body; surely, Henry has a clean shot of his head. The other was not a killer, this much is true, but if he was goaded by his own heroics to try, he may actually fire. Erik knew what he had to do. He met Charles's gaze. The other was looking at him with pleading eyes, at the same time, the look within them was warning Erik that if he continued, he will never forgive him. He understood this quite clearly with just that look, and yet Erik gave him an ironic grin. With the same expertise he had done with the assassin, he hurled a pebble at Henry McCoy's face with eerie accuracy, knocking his glasses askew and breaking it. The other flinched back, automatically shutting his eyes to avoid getting blinded by glass shards. Erik quickly got up, letting Charles fall to the grass and with the same amazing animal speed from earlier, he was upon Henry McCoy, he had the other in a vise-like grip around the neck. McCoy was choking, unable to fight back; the rifle fell uselessly to the ground as he struggled against Erik's throttling grasp.

Charles was flailing angrily against the ropes as he remained prone upon the grass, helpless; unable to come to the aid of his two hapless servants. He felt impotent as he kept on struggling, howling his agony against the tight cloth that covered his mouth. Charles saw Erik breaking Henry's neck, destroying the other's trachea. Henry collapsed to the ground, he did not move anymore. Charles's eyes are wide, full of tears and for a moment he could only make choking sounds in his throat. His throat felt so constricted. His sight was growing blurry, heart thudding painfully in his chest, feeling as if he was drowning in a nightmarish hell. All of this violence and death made him feel faint, his mind unable to cope with the horror. He closed his eyes and surrendered to darkness. The last question in his mind was: _Why did Erik have to kill them?_

Charles drifted in and out of consciousness; sometimes he would feel his body being jostled by movement, as if he was traveling. At times, he would hear voices and then he would hear Erik's voice, causing his heart to ache at the mere sound of that man's voice. He almost welcomed unconsciousness just so he could be free of that sound; that presence. When he finally came to, he did not know where he was or what the time is. He felt his body being jarred as he remained lying prone in the semi-darkness. He was in a carriage, lying across the seat and he had a blanket covering his body. How thoughtful of that bloody murdering brute to consider his comfort. But when he tried to move, he realized his wrists are still bound in front of him, as well as his legs. Erik had successfully kidnapped him and murdered four people in his home. Charles moaned at the memory of it. Erik was sitting in the other seat on the other side of the carriage, wearing all black, appearing to be dozing; he stirred when he heard Charles waking up. Charles was no longer gagged, but it appears Charles did not have anything to say to him, the hatred in his eyes screamed all of his anger and agony. Erik kept on looking at him steadily, even though that look hurt him more than any violent attack he had ever received.

"Are you thirsty?" Erik asked, his voice hoarse. He sounded almost hesitant. Charles just looked at him with those hostile eyes. Erik could see how much it hurt Charles to even look at him, tears were still flowing from those sad blue eyes and at the same time, the animosity in them was great that Erik finally had to look away. He looked for the flask of water he put aside and he sat by Charles's side. He lifted Charles by the neck and brought the drink up to his lips. Charles drank the proffered water anyway because he was thirsty. Erik gently assisted him to a sitting position.

"I am going to remove your restraints now Charles, but I advise you not to do anything untoward-"

More silence from Charles. Erik still removed the ropes, not waiting to see if Charles would respond. Charles massaged his wrists; they felt benumbed due to being bound for some time and then he was flexing his fingers. Numbness can be an advantage, it seems. Without warning, he lashed out and punched Erik in the face. He realized his punch was not damaging enough, but he had wanted to physically hurt Erik after what he had done to Henry and Logan. Erik took the punch quietly, as if he was actually expecting it. The skin of his lip broke again, it was already wounded from his previous fight, but it brought a fresh flow of blood. There was a healing bruise upon his cheek, close to his mouth. He was sure a new bruise will form there later on. Erik did not dare to look up at Charles's face.

"I hate you! With every inch of my being I hate you!"

Charles shouted in a quaking and vehement voice. Like a petulant child he started hitting Erik about his head and shoulders with his fists, but there was no real force or strength in his attack, he stopped and then he broke down, sobbing, looking away from Erik, his shoulders quaking as he continued to cry.

"How could you kill them just like that? They were your fellows! Is it that easy for you to take someone's life?"

"They were in the way. They would not have made it easy for us to leave-"

Erik peered up at Charles, whose face was contorted in anger as he wiped furiously at his tears. Erik wanted to say something, but thought he would let Charles pour forth his venom and Erik decided he will accept it.

Charles was in a state of turmoil, he wanted to kill Erik, but he knew he was incapable of doing that, what with the other being a trained killer. He also wanted to get away from Erik to make his way back to his estate. He knew if he did that, assassins possibly lying in wait somewhere would make an attempt to take his life. Was this really all because of the inheritance? All because of the money? He had questions he wanted to ask Erik, but right now, his loathing had gotten the better of him and he could not think rationally over the situation. He was such a fool, it was only some time ago that he had all these happy moments with Erik and he felt sick to his stomach, remembering them. His chest ached painfully. So, this is how it feels like to have your heart broken into pieces.

He thought going to the authorities would be his best option; someone had to know what has happened. On impulse, Charles grabbed for the carriage door, but Erik, quick as a wink, deterred his escape, holding his wrist in a tight grip.

"Do you want me to tie you up again, Charles?"Erik asked, a trace of anger rising from his voice.

Charles pulled his wrist back and looked away from Erik. He crossed his arms in front of himself, silently fuming. If only he had some sort of weapon, anything that could be brandished against this horrid beast of a man. Again, his impotence left him feeling frustrated. What could he do? It was in a way ironic, he was trying to get away from the very man that could protect him.

"Where are you taking me?"Charles finally asked insolently after a long spell of awkward silence passed between them.

"A secret place, no one in the brotherhood knows about it,"

"Is that what your order is called? Brotherhood? How fitting!"Charles said sarcastically.

Erik shook his head slowly; it was no use talking to Charles in his current state. Erik decided that he would bide his time. He will have to speak to Charles when they arrive at their destination. Once they are alone in that safe haven, he will try to rationalize with him. It is possible that he could soften Charles's heart. Right now he is distraught, angry and still despairing over the death of his servants.

"Say what you will Charles. When we arrive at the barricades I will answer all your questions and then-"

Erik hesitated again.

"And then what?"Charles asked in a dull and bitter voice.

"You can decide if you want us to continue together or if you want us to part ways, after you hear me out-"

Charles let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't see how anything you will say will ever make any difference! You've broken my heart so; you've killed the people I care about and abducted me from my home. You've destroyed whatever peace and sanity I have left in this world. Tell me Erik, are you going to weave me a fanciful story full of miracles that will magically right all these wrongs?"

Erik just kept on staring at him solemnly.

"No; No more lies. Only truth-"

"I fear it will be with much difficulty that you would convince me otherwise!"Charles cried out spitefully.

Erik looked away from Charles, gazing into the distance. It is near dusk and they are traversing the vast and near empty plain of the moorlands. Erik almost wished he could throw open a window and breathe the clear and biting air from outside. His heart was aching in his chest, perhaps breaking in the same way as it was with Charles. Charles's hatred was oppressive, but he braced himself against it, for what would all this endeavour be if not to gain his lover back into his favor?

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

"You know you brought this onto yourself,"Erik said quietly as he looked down at Charles lying upon the bed, tied to the bed posts, spread-eagled. Charles's face was twisted in anger yet he no longer struggled against his restraints because he knew it was pointless.

"Unbind me you monster!"Charles said through his gritted teeth.

Charles fumed even more as Erik remained still, just staring at him and then the bloody bastard dared to smile at him. Charles tried to make a run for it earlier in the open moorlands, pathetic fool that he is, thinking he could escape after they alighted from the carriage that had dropped them off at a crossroads. They had to walk on foot to get to this odd, fortress-like foundation in the middle of nowhere. Erik, obviously the more able-bodied, quickly caught him and tied him up. Even now, Charles had no idea where Erik had taken him because the terrain is so unfamiliar to him.

"I'm sure the sight of me in this state just about fulfilled your perverted fantasies,"Charles snarled at him.

Erik shook his head slowly, the smile slowly melting into sadness. He gently tried to smooth the hair away from Charles's brow, but the other just flinched from his touch.

"So this is what your hatred is like. I thought I could prepare myself against it. I didn't expect it...to hurt the way it does,"

Erik's voice was but a whisper when he said those words, as if he was drained of vitality. Charles, much as he hated to admit it, felt his own heart ache hearing him like this. How could he still have feelings for this brute? He shook off these thoughts, trying to focus on the horrible things Erik did.

"If you...if you had not done the deeds that you have done, you would never have known of the depth of my hostility!"Charles said tightly.

From the corner of his eye, Charles saw Erik ball one hand into a tight fist, his expression one of suppressed agony.

"I would rather have as much of your hate, as I have had of your love knowing that I can keep you safe; that I can prevent any harm to come upon you-"

Charles himself was close to tears, hearing those words from him. His throat felt dry and constricted, as if he could not breathe, his chest felt like it was a tightening vise upon his heart.

"You have harmed me already! You've killed this part of me that had cherished you! That loved you! What fate awaits me here with you? Will you keep me as your prisoner? Will your useless efforts prevent my death at the hands of other men? I want none of this! I want nothing to do with you ever again! If you think anything you will say will force me to have a change of heart, prepare to be dismayed!"Charles cried out in a rage.

Erik finally had to look away from him; this wrenching feeling becoming painfully unbearable as the silence between grew long and uncomfortable; Erik was at a loss on how to break it.

Charles's growling stomach managed to do this for them. The comical look of surprise on Erik's face would have been amusing to Charles, but there was nothing amusing about their situation. Charles actually felt embarrassed that his stomach had to roil angrily at that very moment. His face reddened. He was very hungry. When was the last time that he had eaten? He was not sure how long he was unconscious while they were traveling.

"I'll get you something to eat, there must be something edible in one of the cupboards-"Erik said, standing up.

He had left Charles restrained to a post earlier because he had to tidy up the place. It has been years since he came here last that the great amount of dust and cobwebs he had to clear was expected. He was glad he had some dried wood stored under the stairway of this strange structure, that looked really more like a flat and gray slab that seemed to disappear in the distance, making it almost hard to detect, if one were not looking more intently. After tidying up, he had started the fire in the kitchen hearth, the large fireplace in the hallway and the one in the bedroom.

He searched all the cupboards, but he could not find anything, so he decided to go to the back of the house and go to the lowered area that was surrounded by a gray, stone wall. There was a hidden garden there. Many of the plants grew with fertile wildness amongst the weeds and the shrubs. He was able to find some ginger, which he thought would make a decent tea and he found wild strawberries and some pears. He realized this will not be enough. He could have purchased such necessities prior to arriving here, but he was being careful that he left no trail that the brotherhood could trace. If they had made any stopovers along the way, surely someone would remember and if the price was right and someone asked, their presence would be divulged. The coachman was known to Erik and was someone he could trust. His name is Azazel, one who had closely worked with the brotherhood before and he had once owed Erik a life-debt. He never knew the man's last name; there had never been any need for it.

As Erik was brewing the ginger tea, he suddenly recalled that he did have something much more substantial than fruit. He had some fruitcake stored in one of the hidden metal casks in the bedroom, where Charles lay. He brought the tea and fruit on a wooden tray and then he knelt by the bed and found the cask. He took it out and the rich, fruity smell of the cake rose up to his nostrils. The smell of alcohol also emanated from within. The cake had been wrapped in linen and soaked in brandy to preserve it, Erik deemed it very much edible. Charles was staring at him as he worked, seeming to be in deep thought. Then, Erik brought the tray close to Charles and without thinking about what he was doing, he brought a strawberry up to Charles's mouth. The fruit was pressed close to the skin of his red lips. He suddenly smiled at Erik, who gawked at him, nonplussed. Charles made a show of licking at his upper lip and then he was biting into the strawberry sensuously.

"Hmmmm,"He moaned, making smacking noises as he ate and then he licked at his lips indecently.

"More?"Charles said throatily and it made him smile wider as Erik took one large piece and offered it up to him.

Charles not only licked at the strawberry, he also licked at Erik's fingers that had been holding the fruit. Erik was practically trembling, the look of lust in his eyes was evidence enough that Charles still aroused him. At the back of his mind, he was wondering what Charles was really up to. When the strawberries were gone, Erik gave Charles the sliced pears and he finished all of it, all the while giving Erik sultry looks as he ate. Erik then brought up the fruitcake. Using his fingers, he parted a piece of the cake and placed it on the tray, returning the rest back into the cask. His hand shook slightly as he fed Charles, unsure if he should ask Charles what he was trying to do. Erik continued to feed him until he finished every last morsel. There were sticky bits of the crumbs that gathered at the side of Charles's mouth after he was done. He made a show of reaching for it with his tongue, but he seemed unable to accomplish the task. Erik was about to wipe it off with a handkerchief he had in his pocket but...

"No, I want you to lick it off me. Like in the library-"

"What-"

Charles sighed and spoke dryly. "Just do it before common sense finds me and I go about despising you once more,"

Erik slowly bent down and licked the cake from Charles's cheek, close to the hollow of his mouth. The taste of Charles, the feel of Charles's skin, Erik yearned for this. Charles nudged his own head to the side and made it so that Erik's tongue met with his own rosy lips, which were parted and he was the one that kissed Erik. Erik moaned into the kiss, sending a thrill into Charles's throat, long and deep. Charles pulled back, still smiling.

"I suppose we both needed that, eh?"He gestured to the ropes. "Now untie me and let me drink my tea like a decent gentleman,"

Erik, knowing Charles was probably plotting something, undid the ropes anyway. Charles stood up, stretched and then he sat back down to the side of the bed, crossed his legs and took the cup of tea from the tray. Since there was no saucer to place the cup into, he settled it down on to the bureau table by the bed. He then turned his attention back to Erik, the other sitting beside him and then he suddenly threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing Charles?"

Charles grinned at Erik, almost mischievously.

"Well for one thing, I hate being tied all day long, even if it's something that promises a sort of sexual fetish that I might enjoy every now and then. Secondly, why should I sulk and suffer when I could just use you for my pleasure?"

Charles laughed; somehow it sounded forced and he started kissing Erik's face, touching him through his clothes. Erik did not know what manner of response he could make to that. He was hesitant; knowing that Charles was pretending to want intimacy due to some devious plot under way.

Erik was sure there was something unpleasant that will happen, but right now, his own body was telling him otherwise. He could feel his own manhood reacting to Charles's fondling. They are both gasping into the rough kisses, Charles seeming to desperately dive his tongue deep into Erik's throat. Charles's fingers restlessly running through his hair, his cheeks and his neck. Erik was lying back on the bed and Charles was straddled atop him, still kissing him. Charles had his eyes closed. Erik kept his own eyes open. Then, he saw the tears flowing down Charles's cheeks, his brow knitted in frustration. He was not aroused by what he was doing. He was only pretending to, Erik could clearly see it. He gently pulled away from Charles.

"Please, just kiss me!"Charles cried out as he held on to Erik's neck. They are both breathing harshly, out of breath. Erik shook his head slowly.

"No, Let us stop this. I will touch you only if you really want me, Charles. Don't force yourself to feel something you don't really feel. If you hate me, just hate me with all your might, I will accept that, but don't lie to yourself,"

Charles's blue eyes shone wetly, his chin trembling as if trying to still fight what he was feeling within, then his face crumpled and he continued to cry, he did not hide his pain this time. He grabbed hard at Erik's shoulders, his fingers digging in. His own shoulders are quaking with his sobs.

"How dare you lecture me on my character! You wretched, lying murderer!"Charles cried shrilly, his voice almost hysterical.

He started to hit at Erik again, shouting nonsensical curses in his vexation, but Erik just rolled him onto the bed and held on to him until he was too tired to fight, surrendering to the calm. They remained lying in bed, with Erik's chest pressed against Charles's back, their legs entangled. Erik had his arms around Charles, gripping the other's wrists gently. Both of them had a trying day; it was no surprise that Charles suddenly felt drowsy and was succumbing to sleep. Erik himself was exhausted too, he barely had any sleep during their two days of travel and he needed to rest to be more alert and be in full form later.

Erik fell into a dreamless slumber, Charles fell asleep too, though his face was creased with a worrisome frown. Erik still had Charles in his embrace. They slept briefly. He regretted the fact that he did not tie Charles up again. Always, when he woke up and before he could even open his eyes, he becomes aware of his surroundings through sounds. There was an odd hushed stillness in the air and the fact that he did not feel Charles's body next to his made him open his eyes immediately. To his immense surprise, Charles was still in the bedroom. Charles was standing at the side of the bed and he had the small metal cask, the one that had the fruitcake in it, held high over his head. He was going to use it to render Erik incapacitated or perhaps kill him. Charles's teeth were gritted and because Erik suddenly moved, he reacted with a surprised fear.

He brought the cask down and hit Erik on the head with it. Then, not waiting to see if Erik lost consciousness, he ran out the door and out into the moorlands again. Erik was momentarily dazed; his head felt like it had been slammed against a wall, there was a small trickle of blood at the side of his head; perhaps Charles had ruptured a blood vessel on his scalp. He quickly gathered himself and went after Charles.

Charles ran through the low grasslands and the wet underbrush, unsure of where he was supposed to go. He could only see miles and miles of an open, low-grassed area, interspersed with flowering shrubs, tall bracken and heather. He read about such a place. Is this Yorkshire? His breath was already ragged, but he ran and ran, as fast as his feet could carry him, not daring to look back. He did not know if it would be a successful escape. He realized he was rather under-dressed and might not last a night in such a place, surely he would die of exposure yet he ran on, wanting only to get away, as far as possible from Erik. He did not realize that Erik was following him and was gaining swift ground. He was wearing cloth-like boots that appeared to diminish the sound of his foot falls. Charles finally did look over his shoulder when he sensed Erik's presence, but it was too late.

Erik grabbed him roughly and flung him down into the grass.

"You Idiot! You cannot survive the elements on your own! You will not make it through the night!"Erik shouted at him angrily as he held him down.

"I would rather die out here than stay in that hovel with you! Your very presence sickens me, murderer!"Charles gasped out bitterly, still trying to catch his breath.

Erik realized he could not let this enmity between them last any longer, it is destroying them both, to the point that Charles could do nothing but make feeble attempts like this, attempting to escape. Charles struggled against his grip, clawing and hitting at him, his face a mask of dull rage. Erik grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them into the grass above Charles's head, he used his own legs and knees to stop Charles from kicking at him. He called Charles's name repeatedly in a calm voice, indicating he wanted to say something, but the other will not listen.

"Charles, just stop it!"He finally cried out.

"Henry and Logan are alive, they are not dead!"

Silence from Charles. He stopped struggling and stared at Erik with disbelief.

"No, you lie! I saw what you did to them with my own eyes-"

"Did you now? Did you also see me turn Logan on his side or did that escape your notice?"Erik asked tightly.

Charles did recall that instead of leaving Logan to lie on his back, Erik had turned him sideways. The reason for his actions was easily understandable. Erik did not want Logan to choke on his own blood while he was unconscious.

"No-"Charles said feebly, still refusing to believe it. He shook his head in denial, looking away from the other, but Erik grabbed him by his collar and forced him to look into his unwavering glare.

"Yes! He was a hardheaded buffoon and a heavy bleeder at that, but he is still alive. I will have to commend him though, for being the brute that he is. He was awfully hard to bring down. As for Henry, your brave blithering servant, I merely stunned him by pressing a nerve in his neck. I've incapacitated people before, Charles. I know the difference between one who is truly dead and one who is not,"

Charles still stared at him with those anguished blue eyes, full of his disbelief. Erik sighed and pulled back, releasing him, sitting next to him in the grass. It was almost getting dark, there was barely any light left until the moon comes up from behind the clouds. The fog was creeping over the harsh terrain and along with it came the seeping cold. Erik was used to harsh conditions such as this, Charles was not. Charles was already shivering since he did not have his coat on.

"Do you remember our talk in your bedroom about blind trust? How you said 'It is innate in us to trust another being, especially if it is someone very close to one's heart. You said you would follow what your heart tells you because your trust is all I can give. It is your way of being forgiving and it is the only dignity that you have regardless if you are harmed.' this was about blindly trusting another, putting one's faith in-"

Erik chuffed at the ridiculousness of it then, but he did not find it ridiculous now. He took one of Charles's hands and the other did not pull away this time. Erik could feel that his fingers are cold. Erik's own palm was warm as he kept on holding the other.

"You remembered that,"Charles said softly.

Erik nodded. "Because I want you to look deep inside yourself, Charles. I want you to find it in yourself to trust me, like how I will now trust in you. I have told you earlier, there will be no more lies between us. From one gentleman to another, I will respect your dignity to have faith in me, no matter what,"

Erik stood up. He took off his coat and then he took his gloves out of his pocket, leaving them close by for Charles and started to walk back towards the house, he did not turn to see if the other will follow him. Charles could choose to keep running into the darkness, perhaps he will be lucky enough to find other dwellings, but Erik was more concerned that Charles might grow ill from the cold. If he did decide to go, the coat and gloves would at least alleviate the biting coldness of the night. Erik felt a despairing heaviness in his chest. He could not let this go on the way it is. It caused him such anguish to leave Charles; it was too dark and too cold. But he had to trust in Charles to make the right choice since he was trying to make his point come across.

"Please, come to me-"Erik wept quietly as he kept on walking, his tears growing cold as they trailed down his cheeks. He was some distance from where he had left Charles. The fog was closing in.

He wished he could turn back and help Charles. He was about to enter the doorway, undecided about running back to Charles anyway even if the other still refused to trust him, but he sensed someone was behind him, so he finally looked over his shoulder, hope in his eyes. It was indeed Charles, the other now wearing his large black coat. He had rolled up the cuffs because it was too big for him and he wore Erik's gloves. His breath was puffing up a white mist in the air, his cheeks very pale and his eyes bright. Charles threw himself into Erik's arms, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. When he spoke next his breath was hitching.

"I-I thought you killed them in cold blood! I hated you b-because I-"He didn't get to finish what he was about to say.

Erik started to kiss him frantically, holding him tight. He shuffled towards the door not breaking the kiss as he held on to his lover and they were back in the warmth of the house, Erik closing the door behind him with one foot. He was quickly helping Charles out of his clothes as he ripped off his own clothes blindly; they are still kissing each other hungrily, holding on as if for dear life. They fell onto the rug before the large fireplace in the hall. Charles recklessly moaning as he clung to Erik, whose hand was already fondling his cock to arousal. Erik thought he would never have Charles like this again, wanting him, loving him. They were frantic to have each other this time, almost fighting each other for purchase. Skin on skin, hot wet tongue in each other's mouths, limbs entangling, rolling on the rug, not caring that the rug smelled musty from ill-use. Charles was the one on top as they rolled again. He suddenly broke off the kiss, smiling gently. He touched the head wound he had given Erik, his fingers soft and tenderly tracing Erik's skin. Charles's eyes looked pained, quietly exclaiming over the injury he had caused the other.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you,"He spoke in a soft, concerned voice.

"A mere head wound is nothing to me,"Erik said playfully. He was reaching for Charles's sex, but the other stopped him.

"Let me,"Charles purred. He moved downwards and sucked Erik's cock roughly, as he did in the parlour before. He sucked strongly, as a man would suck, knowing how to grip Erik's shaft hard enough. Erik was instantly erect, biting his own lips. The sensation was amazing. Charles's red mouth was working up and down, the tongue lapping expertly. Erik's eyes closed as his own lust unfurled within him. He trembled with this wrenching sensation, as it continued to build and build. Charles pulled back, looking down at Erik's cock as he held it in his hands, admiring the silky length. He kissed the tip of Erik's manhood.

"I think I may be asking too much, but I wonder perhaps if you have any butter around here-"Charles said as he suppressed a giggle. His cheeks were beautifully flushed again.

Erik sighed, his own erection slightly hurting, making his balls ache with want. "Unfortunately, no. We do not-"

Charles made a small moue at this. "Well spittle will have to do then-"

"Wait!"Erik cried out. He remembered he had a bottle of sword oil under the bed. He quickly stood up and then he brought it back to Charles, his damned erection bobbing painfully upwards. Charles took the bottle from him and sniffed it.

"This will do,"Charles smiled at Erik warmly and then he laughed. "Such a considerate lover!"

Erik grinned, despite himself and then Charles was reaching for his shoulders again and they kissed, going back down on the floor and holding on to each other. Erik let out a gasp against Charles's mouth; the other was giving him a jolting hand job. Erik shivered in delight as he felt Charles work his manhood with the warm oil.

"Charles,"Erik moaned as Charles quickened the movement and then Charles pressed the bottle back into Erik's hand.

"Now put some in me,"Charles said softly.

He rolled onto his elbows and lifted his behind up for Erik. He looked over his shoulder at Erik with a heated, lusty gaze as he licked his lips. Erik's fingers fumbled for the cork on the bottle, but he managed to pour some oil above the crevice of Charles's hole, bathing the entry with slick oil. He oiled his own fingers and using two, he slid them into Charles and he instantly knew the nerves he had to probe for. Charles keened lustily, as he moved his own hips to meet Erik's deliciously probing fingers. Sweat stood out on his forehead as he felt himself being opened up, his own flesh growing as hot as the searing heat from whence Erik was impaling him. He parted his legs wide, his elbows trembling as Erik rammed even harder.

"Nnnnnn, Oh God!"Charles cried out.

Erik urgently surged forward and entered Charles with his own aching manhood, hearing Charles moaning aroused him immensely, almost breaking through the threshold of his control. Charles himself was surrendering to his own animal lust as he met Erik's thrusting with his own frenzied movements. Erik had his arms wrapped around Charles's chest, caressing his sweat-slick skin, gently touching his erect nipples. Charles continued to prop himself up on his elbows and knees, his entire body shaking with exertion and with Erik's pounding. Erik's other hand had found his cock and was working his fist upon it roughly. Charles was losing control, the senseless moans coming from his mouth guttural, almost like the cry of an animal.

"How does it feel?"Erik whispered huskily against his ear as he continued to take him, the movement becoming even more violent as Erik's hips pistoned forward. Erik's hand gripped harder at Charles's sex and then Erik bit at his earlobe, sending a thrill through him. Charles felt as if his own sanity had come undone. It was too much. The sensations were roiling through him, a delicious aching want that drowned him in such unbearable ecstasy. His heart was beating wildly in his own chest as they continued. He tried to respond to the query, but his voice sounded shaky as he was jounced forward with Erik's motions.

"It feels-"

Erik made a low growling cry as he pulled back and rammed in even deeper, hips pummeling forward frenetically.

"Aghhhhh,"Charles cried out as if in pain, his own hips seeming to lose volition.

"It...It f-feels-"He could barely complete the words he wanted to say.

He was on the edge of his own tethering lust. _Faster, faster he goes. Oh God!_ Charles thought senselessly as Erik continued. Charles finally surrendered to this unendurable climax. He came into Erik's balled fist, the other squeezing down tight upon his manhood and then he screamed out a trembling cry of arousal. He collapsed forward, gasping frantically. He could barely hold himself up at this point. Erik followed after him. He felt Erik climax into him, the hot flood of it filling him to overflowing.

"-It feels good actually,"Charles managed to gasp out throatily, his chest pressed upon the rug. He was at an odd angle, his behind still sticking upwards because Erik was still inside him. Both of them are breathing raggedly as if they had been running. He could feel his pulse thudding madly all through his own body. Erik gently eased himself out of Charles, grunting as he did so and then he rolled Charles towards his chest. Erik gave him a sloppy, open mouthed kiss and then he nipped at his lower lip again. He smiled down at Charles and grazed another kiss upon that area above his nose. Charles sighed contentedly as he let Erik hold him close, embracing him and kissing him. Charles suddenly pulled back, looking up at him steadily.

"Erik, I couldn't stand hating you. It felt as if it was killing me and tearing me to pieces! Why didn't you tell me before that Henry and Logan were alive?"

Erik sidled closer to Charles, caressing him, languidly running his fingers over Charles's pale skin. He felt so relieved that Charles believed in him and accepted him.

"I wanted to tell you in the carriage, but I was sure you would not listen to reason. I wanted you vent out your hatred upon me because I also wanted to understand how deeply you can hate me,"

Charles nuzzled his face against Erik's neck. "Erik, you bloody fool!"

"Well, it wasn't just because of that. I felt so ashamed about revealing my identity to you. You understand don't you? I'm an assassin, a killer. I know naught else but to kill. Why would you want to be with someone like me? You have no idea how much self-loathing I felt and I wanted you to punish me somehow-""

Charles put his palm over Erik's mouth, chiding him gently.

"Hush now!"He brought his hand down and he kissed the side of Erik's mouth and kept on holding on to him.

"So, you did this to punish yourself. But as I remember, you mentioned something to me once. You refused to kill me and because of that the brotherhood came after you as well. This tells me that you have stripped yourself of all you know, placed your own life in danger all for my sake and you protected me, giving me nothing but love-"

Charles kissed him more deeply now and then he pulled back giving Erik's lips a seductive lick and then he smiled up at the other impishly. "Is that not reason enough to be with you?"

Erik's heart swelled with feeling. He could not believe that Charles was accepting him so easily.

"You...you amaze me Charles!"

Erik's bewildered look got Charles giggling again and he sat upright. "It comes naturally, I amaze everyone I meet!" Charles said with mock self-importance as he sat back primly and then he began to cackle laughter at his own foolishness, laying his head against Erik's shoulder, while the other laughed along with him. When they were done with their bout of laughter, Charles began to stand up from the rug, looking down at himself.

"Now I have to attend to my toilet, if you don't mind. Do we have any water nearby?"

Erik stood up as well. "Indeed we do! I'll boil you some water first. Just sit here before the fire, stay warm-"He picked up his black coat and put it around Charles's shoulder. Charles looked at him with his endearing blue eyes and sat with his knees drawn up to his chest before the hearth. They both took an evening bath and seeing Charles's hair still slightly damp from his bath, his skin fresh and dewy got Erik aroused again. Charles only had a towel about his waist. He felt the intent of Erik's stare before he could turn and look at the other's face. Charles returned that dark look that was being given to him.

"I say, there's nothing quite like sex after a fight, don't you think so?" Then Charles looked away, smiling sheepishly. "But I don't want us to ever fight again, if I could help it-"

Erik did not bother with a response. He grabbed Charles by the waist, slung him on one broad shoulder and carried him to the bedroom, Charles let out a whoop of delight as Erik brought him down on the bed, flinging the towel away.

"The fight may be over, Charles but our love making is far from over!"

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

Henry McCoy was still in a daze, unable to believe the turn of events that have recently occurred within the Xavier Estate. Everything was thrown into chaos, all because of Erik Lehnsherr. Aside from his master's abduction, the most atrocious and shocking thing that had sullied the reputation of the estate was the discovery of the two dead bodies. There was the unfortunate fellow who had an arrowhead embedded in his eye, his skull dashed in with a rock. His body was sprawled unceremoniously within the grounds. The other body was discovered only later on when the authorities came to investigate for any clues to Erik Lehnsherr's identity. They found the other dead man in one of the side cabinets of Erik Lehnsherr's office; his neck was broken. Apparently, this was the fellow that Henry admitted into the mansion as the repairman for the window, but unbelievably, this was not the same man he had admitted before. The beard the man was sporting was a false one and the man had no means of identification, same as with the man with the arrowhead. Mr Randall Darby's employer actually came forward to report the death of his employee, the hapless worker strangled to death in an alleyway. More and more shocking deaths and all of this pointed out to Erik Lehnsherr's involvement. The household would have been thrown into further turmoil if not for Solicitor Darwin, who handled Sir Charles Xavier's affairs.

Darwin had advised the staff to remain within the mansion and to carry on whatever work they usually do, keeping everything in order until they hear of news about their master. Darwin had informed the staff that Erik Lehnsherr did not send forth any ransom letter yet for the return of his colleague. This worried the household immensely because as the days passed, with no news of their master, the possibility that he had met with misfortune preyed heavily upon their thoughts. Solicitor Darwin had done his best to keep everyone at ease, especially Angel, for she was inconsolable. She would begin weeping at the mere mention of Master Charles's name.

The solicitor spoke with the entire staff on the very same day of the atrocities and the kidnapping. Both Henry and Logan were taken to the hospital the night before and were pronounced of sound mind the morning after. Logan had stitches upon his scalp, his head bandaged, his nose was set with splints and plaster, making his speech nasal and muffled, but he was up and about. He had one black eye, the upper lid still puffy yet he seemed tolerant of whatever pain he was feeling because he never uttered any complaint. Henry's neck was slightly bruised on one side. It appears as if there was not much harm dealt upon him as well. This was actually brought into subject by Sir Darwin. The authorities came and questioned them first and that was when the second body was found after the first one was found yesterday. There was nothing in the mansion to point to any clues about Erik Lehnsherr. His articles of clothing, his papers and books confiscated for lawful purposes, but they found nothing there that would give them more information as to the true nature of the criminal. They even wondered if Erik Lehnsherr was his real name. Darwin had them explain in detail everything that has transpired the day Erik Lehnsherr became the butler of the household. Everyone shared their thoughts; they described the conversations they had with the man, his cold behaviour and odd manners with the staff. The violence he had shown when he had strangled Alex into submission. Sir Darwin found this of note; he scribbled notes in a small journal as he sat before the staff in the dining area. Henry finally had to admit that he discovered Charles and Erik in sexual congress in the library, shocking the staff even further, but Logan was not the least bit surprised.

Logan even shared what he had also discovered the day the window was broken. He said offhandedly that he saw both Master Charles and Mr Lehnsherr kissing in the study. Sir Darwin appeared uncomfortable that the staff knew these things about Charles. He suddenly stopped scribbling.

"I must admit to you, I know of Charles's predilection when it comes to his...sexual partners. It does not get in the way of whatever work we do, and as one gentleman to another, we do not raise such questions for the sake of discretion and as a mutual respect for one's character. However, I do know for a fact that Charles has never had any congress with another man after our collegiate days,"Darwin seemed to ponder quietly upon this.

"It may be possible that Erik Lehnsherr has acquired information of this and had used it as his leverage to try and seduce Charles into his confidence. I have known Charles for a very long time and know him to be a good judge of character. I have spoken with Lehnsherr myself and I could understand why everyone would have been deceived, even Charles,"

"He was never friendly with the staff, Sir! He has always made it so that everything goes through him before it would be brought to Sir Charles's attention!"Moira said stiffly.

She was very angry over the entire affair and she was in agony over why she had let this slip past her. Henry reached out and squeezed her hand quietly; tears are still streaming down her cheeks in her utter agony over Sir Charles's safety.

"There, there now, Mrs. MacTaggert. We were all misled by Erik Lehnsherr. One could only guess what his real agenda really was-"Henry told her softly.

Moira dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief, her hands restlessly wringing the fabric when she brought it down. Angel herself could not stop crying and had spoken in a hitching breathless voice when she had shared her encounter with Erik Lehnsherr in Charles Xavier's bedroom.

"I understand that Lehnsherr is a despicable and dangerous man, the wickedness of his actions attest to that, but there are odd ends that appear to confound me, as I'm sure it confounds the officers of the law,"Solicitor Darwin gazed at all of them steadily.

"If he meant to kidnap Charles, then kill the two men upon the premises, why is it that he did not take the lives of Henry McCoy and Logan, which he could have done so easily, if he had wanted to-"

Astounded silence from the staff. They had vilified and poured forth whatever contemptuous thoughts they had of Erik Lehnsherr, but Sir Darwin brought up another enigma. It had never crossed Henry's mind until now. Henry grew pale at the very thought of it. Seeing the dead man with his neck broken in Erik Lehnsherr's office— it was in fact a monstrous deed— made Henry reach up and touch his own throat. That could have been my neck, he thought morbidly. He looked over at Logan, who was quietly contemplating, probably thinking the same thing. Sir Darwin sighed as he settled his back against the chair. He was looking at them very intently.

"I apologize if this may seem harsh, but allow me to share what the authorities might think of this...convenience. They would probably think that you are accomplices of Erik Lehnsherr and that you had planned the entire thing from the very beginning since you are made to remain here, acting as the victims of the ever-so wicked Mr Lehnsherr while he plies for the ransom over Charles Xavier's life-"

Moira shot up from her chair, her eyes flashing angrily, cutting off Sir Darwin.

"That's preposterous! I would never associate myself with that scoundrel! And, neither would these people here! We have known each other, long before we met Erik Lehnsherr! I knew Angel when she was but a toddler when she moved from America with her parents to find work here. I knew Alex Summers' father from the brewery in Kent. Henry McCoy's family came from a long line of respectable parsons in Spitalfields. Even though I have never associated with Henry in the past, his family is well known in the country. I cannot speak for Mr Logan though as I had only met him here, but he and Lehnsherr were disagreeable from the very beginning!"

Her fiery eyes glared out at the solicitor, hands trembling in her indignation.

"As for myself Sir Darwin, I have letters that would prove I have worked in various households in country homes of the upper class, with barely any opportunity to leave their premises. There would have been no chance that I would associate with Erik Lehnsherr!"

Sir Darwin quietly listened to her, still looking at all of them. He heaved another sigh.

"Be still, Madam! I did not mean to upset you. I am merely stating a possible theory from the perspective of the officers of the law. But given that you brought such solid proof of each of your characters, one question still remains. He could have killed all of you, but why did he not?"

Henry was rendered speechless by this revelation. The question, preying upon his mind. Since there was incontestable proof of Erik Lehnsherr's capability as a killer, why did he not deal the finishing blow that would have ended his life forever? Erik Lehnsherr had merely stunned him and left him unconscious and although he had thoroughly beaten Mr Logan, he did not kill the other as well. Henry was the first one that came to, the day they had been brought down by Mr Lehnsherr and the day their nefarious butler abducted Sir Charles. Henry had seen that Logan was lying on his side in a pool of his own blood. He had crawled towards the other and felt for his pulse. He found that Mr Logan was alive and was even snoring with an odd sucking sound, perhaps because his nose had been broken and then Alex and the other staff came to aid them.

"It puzzles me quite, that a man capable of murdering two unknown men, can simply leave off and only incapacitate you both, nor did he harm the rest of the household, the very people who could have alerted the authorities of the abduction of Charles Xavier the moment he made his actions apparent," Darwin continued.

It was indeed an odd thing for Erik Lehnsherr to do. Everyone looked very much perturbed by this. Darwin narrowed his eyes as he held his fountain pen up.

"Adding more to this mystery are the two murdered men themselves. They have no identification papers, no records. No one has made any attempt to claim their bodies. The fact that they were unknown to any of you and that Erik murdered them instead, makes me wonder...were they associates of his? If so, why did he kill them?"

"Perhaps they were his cohorts and they were in disagreement over their plans about Sir Charles-"Henry put forth.

Sir Darwin wrote quickly in his journal and snapped it shut, pointing it towards Henry, smiling at him wanly.

"I have come to such a deduction myself. That is the only possible explanation I can think of as to why these men are here. But there is another odd angle. The man with the quiver of arrows in his person. When the officers inspected the area, they found the disassembled parts of an arrow lying upon the grass. The arrowhead has been, pardon me for saying this, used to pierce the eye of the dead man we found in the clearing. No doubt Mr Lehnsherr did this, but why did the man have arrows with him? Why did he not use a pistol?"

No one answered. It seems heap upon heap of mysteries are being brought forth by Sir Darwin's discussion with them. Sir Darwin continued.

"The man with the arrows might be an expert shot from a distance, hence the use of arrows because he needed to do this quietly, and a gun would sound an alarm the moment a shot was fired. I think he meant to kill someone discretely. It could either be Mr Lehnsherr himself or it could be Charles. We will never know for sure. But it appears to me that since that man came into the estate, intending to kill someone, this seems to have spurred Mr Lehnsherr to take drastic action-"

"He then absconded with Sir Charles-"Henry added, seeming to form theories of his own at this point. Darwin smiled at him again. Henry McCoy was a bright young man. He could use such a fellow under his own services.

"Precisely!"

"Then there is a possibility that Mr Lehnsherr took off with Sir Charles because...he was protecting him?"Henry asked, seeming to think his own idea absurd, but it might be a better alternative than having Sir Charles discovered dead. The staff seemed to also accept this theory as a plausible one. If not, a means to comfort their troubled minds. Sir Darwin nodded quietly.

"I do not know the workings of Erik Lehnsherr's mind, but my theory is this: He may have had evil intentions for Charles at first, but may have had a change of heart. We will never know for sure if his...affection for Charles had become genuine at this point. This could be the only reason why none of the staff came to harm because he may not have wanted to hurt Charles's feelings. We all know Charles to be a warm and caring man; that even someone of Mr Lehnsherr's character would be easily taken by it. I am sure Charles has treated you all very well and considers you his family. Perhaps then, Mr Lehnsherr decided the safest course of action was to take Charles away from the estate to prevent any harm to come to him,"

"I wish ever so much that were true!"Angel cried out and began to weep into her hands again. Alex quietly listened to all of this, not saying a word. He held Angel close to calm her down. He was unsure of all these events, whether there was any truth to it or not.

"Yes, we can only hope that Erik Lehnsherr had no evil intentions for Charles. But still, I will wait for any ransom letter, any news. It may arrive here at the estate or in my office. I am working closely with the authorities on this and rest assured, I have made sure everyone's names are cleared of any wrongdoing. Just to keep you up to date on what we have been doing so far, every sea port, carriage and hansom cab company are being closely monitored, every personnel has been questioned to find the whereabouts of Mr Lehnsherr and Charles,"

This appeared to set everyone at ease; at least something was being done to attempt the rescue their benevolent employer. Sir Darwin stood up; he noticed that he had forgotten the tea that Moira MacTaggert had set up for him. It has grown cold. He picked up the cup, nodded his thanks towards her and drank it anyway.

"My apologies to you all, but I must take leave. I have to attend to some more pressing business regarding this matter. I will be at the Police Station for some time, mayhap until this evening,"

Everyone stood up and made their proper farewells. Henry walked with Sir Darwin to assist him with his coat and to show him to the door.

"I do not wish to trouble my fellows any further but all that we have discussed so far are mere speculations, are they not, Mr Darwin?"Henry said as he helped Sir Darwin put on his coat. The man then put on his top hat and was looking at him grimly.

"Indeed, my fellow. Indeed,"

"I feel that I have done Sir Charles a great disservice, for not being able to stop Mr Lehnsherr. I had a rifle in my hands-"

"From how those two murdered men fared, I would say Erik is an expert in armaments. He could have disabled you easily,"

"He did. He threw something at my spectacles. I do not know what it was that he threw at me, but it was a very swift projectile and he moved quite fast. I was down on the ground before I knew it. I did not even see it coming,"Henry felt naked without his glasses, but a new pair would be sent forth by his mother from Spitalfields. Sir Darwin pulled on his gloves and patted Henry upon the back.

"If you see anything untoward or anything of note, do tell me, Mr McCoy. I can see you are an observant fellow and quick on your toes,"

Henry smiled and shook his head in a self-deprecating manner.

"Not really, Sir Darwin. Or else I would have deduced what Erik Lehnsherr was up to,"

"Oh I am sure that will still be put to the test. You never know what may come up," Sir Darwin said good-naturedly, going down the front steps and then he stopped, turning to face Henry one final time.

"And do not think so little of yourself, you have done well enough for Charles, I'm sure,"

He tipped his hat and continued down the walkway towards an awaiting carriage.

And it seems that Sir Darwin was correct. It was almost a week now and they have had no news yet. It has been a gloomy sight to see the rest of the staff moving about dejectedly that Henry decided to visit the side entry where he could sit upon the steps and admire the small herb garden that Mrs MacTaggert and Angel had been tending for several months now and perhaps, he could gaze upon the pedestrian scenery. The side entry leads directly to London's busy streets. This is where the staff passed by if they had any errands that would require them to leave the estate since they never use the main gate; the main gate was usually for the entry of vehicles and besides, the path was too lengthy. He opened the large door and peered out at the people milling about the streets of London. It was full of busy activity, the numerous hats bobbing from the heads of the ladies and gents that passed by, the clatter of the carriages as the coachmen roared for people to get out of the way; peddlers and news-mongers about. He looked down the steps and to his surprise, he saw a blond-haired girl, perhaps she is twelve or thirteen, sitting upon the steps outside the doorway, plucking at the petals of a daisy.

"Well, Hello,"Henry called out to her.

The girl looked up and blinked at him twice. She is a rather fair child. Her eyes are dark blue, her skin pinkish and healthy. She wore a drab looking white dress and a bedraggled looking hat.

"Hello,"She said quietly as she continued to stare at him, still plucking petals from the flower she had in her hand. She actually had a bouquet of daisies upon her lap.

"Would you mind if I ask you what you are doing here?"

"I am waiting for my Mama,"The girl said with an affected air of one trying to sound French. Henry stooped down and sat with her.

"Where is she then?"Henry asked. Before the girl could say anything more, a woman wearing a fashionable white dress and a stately looking, white-fur trimmed coat tugged the girl by the wrist. The woman was a stunning beauty. Blond haired and blue-eyed like the young girl. She was a fair and elegant lady, but there was nothing elegant about the way she spoke to the child.

"What have I told you about speaking to strangers, girl? I've told you countless times!"She hissed and then she pulled the girl behind her, shielding her from Henry. She was now looking directly at him. She gave him a saccharine smile. Henry thought she was very beautiful, but he thought it was all artifice. He immediately took a dislike to her yet his gentility kept him from stating what he thought of her.

"Pardon my little one. I've advised her against speaking to strangers for her safety, I hope you understand, Sir,"The lady said sweetly and Henry gave her a polite smile, nodding.

"Are you the servant of Sir Charles Xavier?"The lady asked, smiling in a beguiling manner.

"Yes I am madam, how may I help you?"Henry asked politely. She kept that smile on her face, but it did not reach up to her icy blue eyes. She spoke in the sweet cultured tones of an upper class women of the day.

"My daughter missed seeing him back at Graymalkin and we were wondering if we could have an audience with him,"

"I'm afraid I cannot grant you entry Madam,"

Her brow wrinkled slightly in worry. "Pray tell me why?"

"I am not sure if you have heard of the news but mayhap you would hear of it anyway. My employer has been abducted and we are under the supervision of his Solicitor, Mr Darwin,"

The woman seemed surprised; the look of dismay on her beautiful face did not mar her beauty in the slightest.

"Oh Goodness! What terrible news indeed! I apologize if I have come a calling at such a time. I was abroad recently. Have you no news of his whereabouts then?"

"No madam, we do not. The one who abducted him has not sent forth any ransom note yet,"

She nodded quietly at this. She did a small curtsy and he returned it with a bow.

"I pray for his swift return then and I beg your pardon for my intrusion,"

"Not at all Madam and thank you for visiting. May I -"

Henry had wanted to ask the lady her name as well as her daughter's name so that he may inform the Solicitor, but she rudely turned from him and began to leave. She grabbed the girl's hand again and she hurried off down the streets with her. She pulled the child roughly along. It made Henry wonder if the child really is her daughter. When Henry entered the gate he saw Logan sitting upon the inner steps, smoking.

"Logan, you startled me! Were you going out? I can open the gate for you again if you like-"

Logan shook his head and brought the cigar down from his lips.

"That woman you were talking to, do you know her?"

"No, I met her just now. She claims she knew Sir Charles and that her daughter was a student of our master-"

"Then she lies,"

Henry's brow furrowed. "Why, do you know her?"

Logan stood up and stretched. He was looking intently at Henry. His bandages and the splints from his nose are gone, but there were still purplish bruises about his face.

"I've seen that woman here once, before Xavier came along. That was a year ago. She had the girl with her too. She asked me if she could speak to Mr Darkholme, my former employer. But Mr Darkholme did not want to see her so she left. If she claims her daughter was Xavier's student, why was she not at his school at that time? Isn't Graymalkin a boarding school where the children have to stay?"

Henry's eyes widened. That woman may have something to do with this entire affair. How she figured into this situation, he knew not, but he thought this was something important that he had to mention to Sir Darwin.

"Thank you, Mr Logan. This is something of note. It might help us find Sir Charles,"

"Yeah, that little fairy boy kinda grows on you, if you know what I mean,"Logan said wryly.

Henry chuckled at that, shaking his head.

"That was not a good idea, speaking to his servant and you know that Lady Frost,"Shaw said quietly as he drank from a flask he had in his coat pocket. They are sitting inside a carriage, the girl crouched quietly in a corner. The flowers she carried were now wilted, trailing more petals at the floor of their transportation.

"I wanted to find out if he knew anything about the location of your target or if he looked like he knew, but was hiding it; he appears to not know anything at all. Now, if your pathetic men had not bungled in the first place, we wouldn't be in this predicament,"She said evenly.

"The circumstances were beyond my control-"

"It should bloody well be rectified then! What am I paying you for if you can't deliver on that?"She snarled, her features were distorted by her anger.

Shaw just stared at her, unmoved. He was not concerned about her own vendetta against Xavier. It wasn't about that anymore. His reputation amongst the brotherhood became sullied, all because Erik Lehnsherr went rogue, taking the target with him and going into hiding. Erik was his right hand man; he was the best that he had ever trained so far and bastard threw that all away just because of one man. And what for? Shaw was curious as to the nature of Xavier, and what he had done to turn his own 'attack dog' against him.

"Erik Lehnsherr killed two of my men, Mrs Frost. I assure you I will find them. I have my own score to settle as well,"

Emma Frost gave an injured sniff at that and looked away. Then, she glared at the girl, her eyes narrowing. She bent forward upon her seat and grabbed at the petals on the floor. She brought it up to the girl's face, shouting angrily.

"Look at this mess you are making?"She shoved the petals against the girl's mouth. "Throw these out of the carriage or I will throw you under the carriage myself!"

The girl began to cry, but she did as she was told. She opened the window partway and began to throw the flowers out, clearing them from the floor. She sat quietly at Mrs. Frost's feet again, trying to get her own silent sobbing under control. Shaw wondered why Emma Frost kept the brat close by her side, what the purpose was. She had told him before that she wanted to be rid of 'this creature'.

"Do you have any leads as to where this Erik Lehnsherr might be?"Lady Frost asked as she smoothed her clothes and fixed her appearance while looking into a diamond-studded mirror. She smiled at herself in the mirror, seeming to practice how best to smile, projecting an elegant yet cool countenance.

"I know of a few places. I will have my men look into them-"

"If you do find him, take me with you then. I want to see Charles Xavier killed right before my eyes," She said coldly, her eyes now on the girl at her feet.

"If Lady Frost wishes it so,"Shaw nodded. She is a very cruel woman indeed, seemingly driven by hatred, Shaw thought quietly as he opened the window and tapped the side of the carriage, indicating for their driver to move forward.

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

Charles was the first to wake up this time. Erik was lying on his side, facing him. He appeared to be sound asleep. Charles smiled at him with his tender affection. He reached out and gently caressed the side of Erik's face. The other instantly woke up at his touch; his blue-green eyes are alert and very much aware.

"It astounds me when you do that, Erik-"

"What is it Charles?"

Charles sighed and continued to run his fingers through Erik's hair, up to the nape of his neck, enjoying the rough-silk feel of his skin.

"I don't think anyone can ever sneak up on you, even after just waking up, you are so alert-"

Erik smiled at Charles languidly, reaching up to touch the hand that caressed him. "It was part of my training. It can't be helped-"

Charles sidled closer to Erik, making it so he could embrace the other in his arms. It was now Erik's turn to sigh contentedly. He had never felt such peace as he had felt now with Charles at his side. They held each other for a while until it was Erik's stomach that started to growl this time. Charles chuckled into Erik's shoulder.

"Poor Erik! You haven't eaten yet! Let me get you something-"

Charles bent over the side of the mattress and took the metal container that held the fruitcake from under the bed. He used his own fingers and cut pieces of the cake and fed them to Erik as the other remained lying upon bed. Erik ate the cake, at the same time he playfully licked at Charles's fingers, mimicking what Charles did before and making the other giggle delightedly. Erik sat up straight and grazed a soft kiss over Charles's lips.

"I'm still hungry for something else-"He whispered against Charles's ears. Charles pulled back and put a finger on Erik's lips, gazing at him mischievously. "Ah, we'll do something different today-"

"What do you have in mind?"

Charles smiled at him indulgently." It will be my turn on the reins, so to speak-"

Erik just gave him mystified look that it made Charles laugh out loud. Charles reached for the bottle of sword oil sitting on the bedside table. He poured it liberally in one hand.

"Now turn around and open your legs wide... and it's very important you relax or this might end up unpleasant for you-"

Erik actually looked stricken and cautious but he complied. He looked over to Charles uneasily.

"Steady-"Charles whispered, as if trying to tame a wild animal.

He jumped slightly as he felt Charles pouring a liberal amount of oil at his hole. Charles softly ran his fingers around Erik's entry and at the same time, Charles kissed his behind, kissed his back and used his other hand to caress his skin, calming him. Charles gently prodded, one finger going in first. Erik moaned into the pillow, his fingers digging into the mattress and the warm sheets.

"Shhh, there now! You're doing fine-"

"Charles,"Erik moaned tightly. Charles, being more of the expert, knew exactly where his finger should go, looking for that barrier of sensitive flesh within Erik. Erik yelped when Charles delved in deeper, opening him up to a sensation he had never felt before.

"Oh God!"Erik cried out.

Charles chuckled again, still kissing and caressing Erik from behind.

"It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-yes!"

Erik was trembling and sweating as Charles continued. Three of Charles's fingers are working within him now, the pleasure mounting one upon each inside him. He was arching his own back wantonly as he met Charles's thrusting hand. Without even touching his own rock-hard manhood, he felt the inevitable release as he orgasmed to Charles's ministrations. He was breathing harshly as he sank back on to the soft sheets, his body still atremble, a puddle of what his manhood had spent spreading between his legs. Charles kissed the side of his mouth, lying next to him and grinning.

"Charles, that was-"

"-Amazing? Indeed, that's why I love it when you do that to me. I'll teach you some other moves that I think you might enjoy-"

Erik smiled at him and let out a breath."I would like that very much-"

Charles bent closer and they kissed softly.

They fell asleep again, waking up late in the morning. Erik replaced the sheets and cleaned the ones that were soiled. Charles had helped him hang them out to dry and they began the day cleaning house. Erik left him, saying he will look for something that they could eat and was gone for an hour. He returned with eggs and a grouse, to Charles's delight. They went into the garden to look for herbs for the fowl. Charles felt useless because he was not familiar with the herbage but helped as best as he could. Erik also dug out some potatoes. Afterwards, they prepared their meal in the kitchen; Charles couldn't help but smile as he and Erik threw each other meaningful looks. As they toiled on, Erik could see that Charles was unschooled in the ways of the kitchen, working with unsure fingers. Erik did not mind doing most of the work. He felt so relaxed and at home with this domesticity, just him and Charles. It was wonderful, he almost wished that it could go on, but Erik knew this wasn't about to last. He felt it in his gut; something was coming, a dreadful, well-perceived danger that he had to face. He didn't tell Charles what he was thinking. Not yet. Charles had tried to peel the potatoes and Erik gently admonished him, telling him it was better with the skin on while being boiled so that it will not be starchy.

"I am unutterably useless in the kitchen!"Charles exclaimed as he tried to chop some herbs, but the leaves scattered all over the chopping board. He was pouting as he looked at the mess of his handiwork, his brow furrowed and Erik laughed at him this time. Erik gently reached for the knife.

"Here, let me-"

"No, I want to do this! Let me do this!"

Erik shook his head minutely and lifted both hands in mock surrender as he regarded Charles, the other was frowning petulantly. Erik found it adorable. Charles finally managed to chop the herbs the correct way, boiled the eggs and potatoes while Erik roasted the Grouse on a spit. The smell rising from it was mouth-watering. Charles ate heartily, his face becoming a mess as he shoved the succulent meat of the wild fowl to his lips. He never tasted anything like it. He was proud that he was able to boil eggs and potatoes without ruining it. After they ate, Erik rose from the table, telling him he will be gathering some logs for the fire, while Charles offered to clear the table and was the dishes. Moments later, there was a knock at the door. Charles had assumed it was Erik, carrying an armful of logs, but when Charles opened the door, it was someone else. No. There were two of them. Charles stifled his scream as he hurriedly backed away from them, knocking a glass to the floor and shattering it. He stared at the strangers, wide-eyed. They are wearing dark brown hooded outfits made of a coarse fabric and they carried weapons. Charles immediately knew they were assassins. Erik rushed in from the backdoor immediately.

"Charles!"Erik cried, but then he saw the strangers, and knowing who they were, he relaxed. He reached for Charles's shoulder to compose him.

"I know these fellows, Charles. There's nothing to fear, they are here to help us,"

"Oh-"Charles visibly calmed down yet he was still staring at the men warily.

"I wondered why you didn't recognize Azazel; he was the one that drove our coach en route to the barricades-"

Charles flushed slightly, seemingly embarrassed that he forgot the fellow.

"I didn't really see him when we came here-"Charles murmured demurely.

"Ah yes, you were too blinded by your rage that time-"

Charles was at a loss, he did not know what to say now. Erik only spoke the truth and he knew for a fact the coachman had heard their entire conversation that time. He shook himself inwardly and managed an awkward smile as he stepped forward to shake Azazel's hand.

"I beg your pardon for my Ill manners! My name is Charles Xavier and you are... Azazel?"

The man gave him a small smile and nodded; he shook Charles's hand, but did not utter a word. His complexion was ruddy and Charles could see a mess of black hair from underneath the man's hood, a few of them tumbling onto his shoulders. He has a scar over one eye, and the hood appeared to be hiding a bad complexion at the right side of his face. Charles looked over at Erik and Erik explained that Azazel cannot speak because his tongue had been cut off. Charles was upset upon hearing this; Erik could see it upon his countenance.

"You have to understand Charles. Azazel was a former assassin, like me. Whatever...condition he is in now, was the result of what happened from a botched assignment. He was captured and tortured. I rescued him, when none in the brotherhood dared to do so-"

"-And so Mr Azazel owes his life and allegiance to Mr Lehnsherr,"The other man finally spoke. He sounded like a young man, this was confirmed when he pulled the hood back to reveal a shock of auburn curls and his dark blue eyes which looked lethargic, the expression on his face seemingly that of one perpetually dazed. He held his hand up to shake Charles's hand as well.

"My name is Sean Cassidy, Mr Azazel's apprentice."He did not sound dazed at all, his countenance belied the alertness and the intelligence in his voice. Charles smiled at him.

"I'm pleased to meet you!"

Sean gave him a huge smile. "I am sure you will be even more pleased, Mr Xavier as we have brought you a month's supply of food to tide you and Mr Lehnsherr over!"

"That's just wonderful! But how-"Charles looked over at Erik again and it was Erik's turn to smile indulgently.

"We had it all planned, you see. We didn't want anyone to be suspicious that was why we never made stopovers at any town or inn. Azazel dropped us off and then he went forward and sent a letter to Sean. Sean then purchased supplies separately, from different locations, so no one would know he was buying a large stock of food and then he met up with Azazel and brought the supplies here,"

Charles was impressed. "You did all of this just so you could prevent the brotherhood from discovering our whereabouts-"

Erik's face darkened. "We have to take every measure of precaution. They may already know of this location as we speak-"

Charles was taken aback by that. He did not know the level of danger he had fallen into, but clearly, Erik knew what he was talking about and he knew the ways of the brotherhood. When Erik had brought up the brotherhood again, he had to ask the question that had been gnawing upon him ever since he found out that he was to be assassinated.

Everyone had settled around the table, while Charles cleared the broken glass away and Erik served Ginger tea to their guests.

"Please I need for you to answer me. Who hired the brotherhood to kill me? Do any of you know?"

Sean and Azazel shook their heads. Erik reached for Charles's hand, stroking his skin soothingly.

"I didn't meet with the client. It was all arranged by Shaw, the man who had trained me to become who I am now.

Shaw did mention once that it was a 'lady' that had asked for your death-"

"Why? I know of no lady that I have slighted-"

"Perhaps it was not you; perhaps it was your Uncle..." Erik trailed off as he looked at the agitated expression on Charles's face. Charles explicitly understood the gravity of the situation.

"I knew having acquired the wealth that I have would bring me some amount of woe, but I did not think it will bring me this much misfortune-"Charles looked overcome, as he bent his head and stared down at his hands. Erik still had his hand clasped in his other hand and Charles continued to hold on to him.

"I suppose the only good thing that came of this predicament is that I met you, Erik-"Charles lifted his blue eyes to meet Erik's. "I will never regret that,"

Erik's grip on Charles's hand tightened and he smiled.

Sean and Azazel also exchanged looks and then Sean cleared his throat. "Erik, we have brought everything you asked us to bring. What is our course of action?"

Erik finally unglued himself from Charles's loving gaze to meet Sean's eyes and he nodded.

"We must prepare for them. If worst comes to worst, I have given Azazel instructions-"

Sean gave a single nod at this as did Azazel. Charles looked about the faces of the men who will be laying their life out all because of him. He never thought it would come to this; that his life would ever be forfeit. Again, he was overcome with feelings. He almost wanted to cry, but he did not want to embarrass himself before them. He smiled at all of them, albeit painfully.

"Thank you gentlemen, I wish we had met upon better circumstances-"Charles managed to say steadily.

"Charles,"Erik said gently and he embraced the younger man to his chest.

"Remember that I keep my promises," He whispered into Charles's ear and Charles nodded, his face pressed to Erik's neck as his tears trailed down from his eyes.

Sean and Azazel began work the day they had arrived. Charles accompanied them and assisted in any way he can as they set up booby traps and odd contraptions all over the perimeter. It was fascinating to watch. Erik had a small book with him, full of drawings and notes; he was in awe at the cunning and the well-thought plans of the other as they went about the area. He could see that both their guests had a great respect and admiration for Erik. It was very dark when they had finished. They still had more work to do and they were worn through. Erik and Charles went to prepare the evening meal while Sean brought more supplies. Sean mentioned that Azazel left to feed the horses he had hidden somewhere. Earlier, while they worked in the moor, Erik's eye caught movement some distance away in the underbrush. Using only a very thick and pointy twig he picked up from the ground, Erik deftly hurled it at the source of the noise, there was a violent shaking of foliage and out rushed a large hare. It scampered away covering very little ground, but then it collapsed from its fatal wounding. Charles was stunned once more at Erik's skill. Sean retrieved the hare whooping triumphantly, saying he would be enjoying a meal of stew he had not had in a while.

"It's a rather frightening ability you have, Erik. The brotherhood has trained you well-"

"The brotherhood did not teach me that, Charles. I knew how to do that since I was young."

Charles felt goose bumps rise upon his skin. He realized he knew so little of Erik and he wanted to know more, to understand the workings of this astonishing man. Erik was skinning the rabbit, scrapping the skin away with a sharp knife.

"I suppose this ability of mine was what made me so enticing to the brotherhood. They honed my survival skills and fighting skills to a sharp edge, for that at least I am grateful to them. Do understand, Charles. A life lived to murder another man is a terrible path to take. You have to be...some sort of machine; an automaton, to even bear killing another and for the longest time, I couldn't take it anymore. All this blood on my hands-"

Charles saw that Erik's hand trembled slightly and there was a great sadness in his expression. It was Charles's turn to comfort him as he hugged Erik from behind.

"I can never wipe these stains no matter how hard I try washing them away-"

"Erik, hush now!"Erik faced him, his face resolute.

"I happen to think you are my salvation, Charles. That you have given me a reason to part ways with the brotherhood, to find some peace and perhaps to start anew,"He looked down at his own hands again, as if seeing the stains he had spoken of before his eyes. Right now, his hands are actually stained with the blood of the hare.

"If I am ever to use my hands to murder another again, it is to defend the one person that matters most to me,"

Charles stared at him quietly, his eyes nearly brimming with tears. He wanted to tell Erik, no, he did not want any more killing, but he understood that one could not reason with people who intend to take your life.

"Erik if only I could undo all of this-"Charles said softly. Erik bent and kissed his forehead, smiling down at him.

"This is the fate we are dealt with, either we face it fighting and clawing our way through or we yield and surrender to it. I am not the type of man to just succumb,"

Erik washed his hands at the sink as he finished with the hare. His expression was much more relaxed now and he was calm. Sean came bounding in carrying a large sack and then without warning he threw a large and rather round loaf of bread at the back of Erik's head. Erik would have caught it, what with his skill, but without looking he ducked his head instead and the loaf fell to the floor.

"Erik, why didn't you catch it?"Sean complained as he laid the sack onto the table.

"We are not here to play fetch, Sean and I am not your lapdog!"Erik said tersely as he went on to chop carrots for the stew.

Sean did not seem embarrassed at being told on by Erik. He sat heavily on one of the chairs and looked over at Charles.

"He and I used to do that, you know? I don't know why he doesn't want to show it now-"

"Sean, don't be childish and don't waste our food! Pick up that bread from the floor right this instant!" Erik barked at him and Sean gave him a withering stare but did as he was told. Sean leaned over to Charles, whispering.

"He must have had something stuck up his arse, this morning-"

Charles nearly sputtered laughter at that. He covered his mouth with his hands, suppressing an outburst. Sean gave him a small, baffled smile, oblivious to the fact that Erik, did indeed have something up his behind this morning, and it was Charles's exploring fingers...among other things. Erik gave Sean a scornful look.

"And what rubbish have you been telling Charles this time?"He inclined his head towards the door.

"I'm sure there are still supplies that need to be brought in. Get to it!"

Sean let out an exaggerated huff of breath, rolled his eyes and left Erik and Charles alone.

"Have you always been this charming, Erik?"Charles asked jokingly.

Charles could not prevent the brimming merriment in his voice. Erik could clearly see that Charles was amused by Erik's rigidness. Erik managed to give a small and easy smile at that.

"One of my finer qualities that I assure you have been the source of attraction for the opposite sex...perhaps even the not so opposite ones,"Erik tipped Charles a wink and Charles giggled into his folded arms as he bent his face onto the table.

They had their meal of hare stew and crusty bread. Although everyone was fatigued by the day's events, Charles did not feel drowsy at all. He was wide awake lying next to Erik, who appeared to be slumbering, his eyes already closed. Sean and Azazel slept in their own separate rooms. Charles pressed his face into Erik's clothed chest and he breathed in deeply. He found Erik's smell attractive, a warm and somewhat fresh woodsy smell.

"What is troubling you, Charles?"

Erik whispered as he caressed the back of Charles's head. Erik was still awake after all.

"I just don't feel sleepy yet-"

Erik nodded and then he pulled Charles towards him and embraced him. Charles savoured his closeness and his warmth.

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Will you tell me about yourself? How did you come to be with the brotherhood and where are you really from? I want to know more about you-"

Erik was silent for a moment. He released Charles from his arms and looked down at him.

"Are you sure you want to know of this?"

Charles just nodded and looked deeply in his eyes.

"It's not a subject I would ever care to divulge, as it had all been rather distasteful and violent-"

"Try me,"

Erik let out a shaky breath and turned his gaze up to the ceiling, as if doing so would help him gather his thoughts.

"The brotherhood found me in Heidelberg, or perhaps on the outskirts of it. I was around nine years of age. I have no family, as I have survived on my own, along with other children. We were what you would call throwaways. Perhaps I did have a family at some point, but due to poverty or famine, I was left to fend for myself, I can't even remember what age I was when I was abandoned nor could I remember the face of my father or mother,"

Charles's face twisted painfully at this, but he wisely kept quiet as he let Erik continue.

"I tell you now; the streets are not a kindly place to be. Especially at night, where all cunning things happen, and all you can see is the hate and viciousness of your fellows, even children. I lived under the bridge, like the rest. I was the runt of the pack at the onset, but I managed to become a survivor. That was when I developed this odd skill I have with throwing projectiles,"

"I started with sewer rats at first. I did it mainly because I hated those rats. They chew at our shoes at night, when I slept under the bridge with the other children. One time, there was this unfortunate child who failed to wear his shoes and the rats ate the soles of his feet, he didn't feel anything that night because it was so cold, but when we woke up the next morning, there was all this blood and he was screaming in pain-"

"Oh my!"Charles exclaimed in horror.

"The other children tried to help. We fed him and cleaned his wounds and brought him medicine, but eventually he died after a few days due to septicaemia. We didn't know at that time. We thought he died because he couldn't stand the pain anymore. Another child and I buried him outside the city, it was the least we could do. That night under the bridge, I was unable to sleep because I was angry over that boy's death. I'm ashamed to say I didn't even know his name. I took it out on those rats-"

"I discovered I got so good at throwing, I could puncture a hole through a can. I befriended another throwaway at that time. Her name was Magda. She was the one that helped me bury that dead child. We moved away from that circle of children from under the bridge and we started to live in the forest. We lived on the animals that I had hunted and we took care of each other. She was like a sister to me. Those had been the best times of my childhood, until the brotherhood came for me,"

"I didn't understand at that time. I think they might have been watching me, seeing something of this skill I had. They came in the evening, three men, while we slept in our ramshackle house that had been left by a previous tenant. They killed Magda right before my eyes when she tried to fight them and she bit one of them in the leg. The man strangled her to death. I fought back, but they pummeled me very badly that it left me bloodied and unconscious. When I came to, I was in a cell. I was locked up. I was full of this rage over what they had done to Magda yet I could do nothing. I was powerless-"

"That cell was perpetually dark. They brought me nothing but gruel and water to eat. They took me out on occasion, to beat me, to torture me into submission perhaps. I thought I was going to die then. I was full of this despair, this confusion as to why they are doing this to me. At times when they brought my food, I could barely get up to eat it. But there was just something in me that seems to cling to life. I still kept on living. Then, after a few weeks...I met my maker-"

"Shaw?"Charles almost growled the name out. He never met the man, but he already loathed him.

"He told me that I was a gifted child and that he could see such potential in me. He told me I was a born killer and a survivor. He asked if I wanted to be trained in the ways of a killer. I spat in his face at that time and his men beat me up for my actions. He stopped them. I was so weak; I could barely move or even fight back. Shaw knelt next to me as I was lying there, bloody and beaten and he lifted up one of my wrist, and showed me how bony I was, how frail-"

"He said to me 'Look! Look how weak and pathetic you are now. Do you want to die this way? Do you want to die a useless death? I understand you are angry about your friend, but she is a girl. We do not accept girls in the brotherhood. She is of no use to us and she will only be a hindrance to you. Listen well, boy. I offer you greatness, I offer you a life with riches beyond your imaginings and I offer you strength. Don't you see? Once you have these, you will no longer be cowed; you will no longer be beaten down. No one can touch you, unless they want to die by your hands.'"

"Shaw left me there to think it through. But I didn't need to think at all. I knew I wanted to have the strength, the power to be able to kill relentlessly and more than anything, I wanted to kill him. I was driven by my rage, by my hatred of him. When morning came, I accepted his offer. He was a ruthless man and if one could be taught in the ways of cruelty and calculating coldness, he had taught me more than my fill,"

"I was trained in the harshness of the elements. He made it so I could withstand the freezing nighttime and the searing heat of day, trained to endure thirst and hunger, conditioned so I could withstand excruciating pain and to endure even in exhaustion. I was forced into a life of violence far worse than what I encountered in Heidelberg as a child and I was taught to become an unfeeling machine, so that if I were to kill another man, I would feel no remorse, feel no emotion whatsoever. I was trained with other children. At one point, we were ordered to kill each other, to see who could survive, to see who was the strongest. That was the first time I killed another person. Another young boy like me. And the worst part about it? I still remember it, to this day. The look in that boy's eyes as I drove a knife into his chest. Do you want to know what that look was, Charles? It was the look of forgiveness and surrender. He accepted that he was to die. It was not easy to look at. It still gave me nightmares-"

"Erik!" Charles said thickly, tears falling freely from his eyes. It was horrible yet he knew he had to hear this. He wanted to hug Erik again, to kiss him, to drive all this horror away but he knew he couldn't. He could only listen and understand.

Erik continued because he knew he had to finish this. "Aside from the survival conditioning, I was taught the use of various weapons, every manner of attack and defense, combat training, martial arts. I was also educated at a regular school, so that I may know the ways of the world. I was taught various skills which I can use as part of my disguise or cover. By the time I was fifteen, I had my own house and I have all this money, as Shaw had promised. What drove me on each time, to kill the people that I killed, was to think of Shaw's mocking face, over the faces of the people whose life I took. And, although I hate to admit this, the truth of the matter is that the killing became easy. I felt nothing. I felt empty. I was becoming the killing machine Shaw had made me out to be-"

"I had intended to kill Shaw many times. But I had seen him in action when he asked me on several occasions to accompany him when he was after his target. I was there in case he needed assistance and I saw that my skill paled compared to his. He was faster and stronger than me. I would never be able to defeat him or kill him. I was defeated. I could not avenge Magda anymore. I turned into someone I had vehemently refused to become; I became Shaw's puppet. I had lost myself. I have forgotten who I once was...until I met you Charles,"

Erik could see Charles was still crying, he was mildly surprised that Charles did not loathe him. Charles in fact seemed to feel so moved by what had happened to him.

"You have given me hope. You gave me my humanity back just when I thought I could never have it again. When we first met and I saw the kindness in your eyes, I knew then that I was enamoured with you. You have no idea how fast my heart was beating-"

Charles suddenly grabbed Erik's cheeks and kissed him ardently and intensely, unlike any kiss he had ever given Erik before. Erik could taste the salty tears as they continued to fall from Charles's eyes. Erik kissed Charles back deeply, holding on to him and wanting never to let go. He wanted more of this, more of Charles. Had he ever felt this way before about anyone at all? It was a feeling that was an utmost foreign concept to him. Charles's lashes are still dewy with tears as he opened his beautiful blue eyes to look at him tenderly. Charles let his hand move slowly down to caress Erik's clothed sex, cupping at the heat and the hardness of it. He trailed more gentle kisses at the side of Erik's mouth, his chin. Licked and kissed at his neck. Erik felt feverish already.

"Make love to me," Charles said softly...simply.

Erik did not need to be told twice. He started to undress Charles first, helping him out of his shirt as Charles distracted him with more tender kisses. Charles awkwardly reached out and was unbuttoning Erik's shirt too. Finally naked, Erik pressed his chest against Charles's own bare flesh, feeling the same feverish heat that was rising from his own body. Erik could never tire of kissing that rosy red mouth, to taste Charles's pale and sweet skin, to feel the other's heart beating against his chest as they clung onto each other. He reached up and used his fingers on one of Charles's nipple, feeling it growing hard and hot at his touch. Charles shuddered helplessly at that, he was so aroused he couldn't stand it anymore. His own manhood was erect as it pressed against the skin of Erik's stomach, his legs spread open and his feet propped up upon the bed. With trembling fingers, Charles reached for the bottle of oil at the bedside table and prepared himself for Erik. Erik kept on kissing and touching him, wantonly grazing his hand over Charles's burning skin. Charles bit his lower lip, trying not to moan out loud. Erik kept on touching him indecently, touching him down there and driving him insane with want.

"Oh please,"Charles cried out, unable to stifle the cry that wanted to escape his lips any longer.

Erik grabbed at both of Charles's ankles, lifting his legs and aiding Charles to fold them partway, Charles shifted as he used his own hand and guided Erik home. Erik slid into him easily, enfolding him in that maddeningly tight ring of flesh and deep into the searing and slick heat within him. Erik was already making stuttering gasping noises; he was at his breaking point again, almost losing control. He started to thrust in slowly and deeply, driven on by Charles's own sensuous writhing. Charles shut his eyes at the sight of Erik, it was too much. That sensation as Erik impaled him and spread him open, the head of Erik's cock jabbing into that sensitive nerve over and over. Charles turned his head to side, letting out a sob of helpless arousal. Erik bent his head forward to grab Charles's mouth into his own, giving him that savage, gnashing kiss, as if almost wanting to eat Charles's lips. Charles had his hands around Erik's neck, holding on as Erik rocked forward and was piercing him faster and harder, his body rocking along with each thrust. He pulled away from Erik's kiss, breathless, crying out senselessly, his eyes shut tight as he avidly enjoyed all these sensations Erik was giving him. He wanted it to go on and on. He felt Erik stiffen, stopping for a moment, his face shoved into Charles's neck as he orgasmed. Charles continued to move his hips up to meet Erik's hips and with that final clap of skin on skin, he felt himself overcome with his own juddering climax. Charles could feel Erik's hot breath at his neck as the other tried to get his wind back, he could feel that hot flow of Erik's come inside him. His own semen was smeared on his stomach, but he didn't care to wipe it off. He held Erik in his arms, trying to catch his own breath too and then he licked his lips.

"It would be so easy to say the words I love you, but I don't have to. Am I right, Erik?"

Erik lifted his head and placed a soft kiss over Charles's bruised lips and smiled down at him. Charles gave him that beckoning, tender look that only he gives to Erik and no one else.

"I know Charles. I just look at you and I know,"

"Good then. Whatever tomorrow brings... as long as you know-"

"Shhh, enough of that. Now prepare yourself because your butler is about to clean house and you had better be ready for me-"

Erik gave him a meaningful look, smiling at him wickedly. He knew what Erik was about to do, same as what he had done to him in the library before.

"Dear God!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty short but I had to put it in to tie things together. Will post the next chapter soon :)

 

"I received your message yesterday, Mr McCoy, regarding the woman that visited the Xavier Mansion. I invited you here today because I received a correspondence from Raphael Darkholme's solicitor, Kurt Wagner and I would like to read the contents of the missive to you. I sent him an inquiry asking about this woman you mentioned-"

Henry McCoy sat before Solicitor Darwin. They are in his office. It was the first time Henry had entered such a place, a room full of law books and plaques and marble statues. Henry had worn his best suit, seeming to feel slightly uncomfortable in it as he had been used to wearing his uniform at all times.

"Yes Sir?"

Darwin unfolded a thick sheet of paper that was sitting on the ink blotter before him. He began:

"Dear Sir, in response to your inquiry regarding the lady that has been an acquaintance of Sir Raphael Raven Darkholme, she is in fact a former duchess of York, her name is Emma Frost. It does not bode me well to tell you the circumstances of their relationship, but as you mentioned in your letter that doing so might help in the swift deliverance of Sir Charles Xavier, I will only tell you what I have knowledge of and nothing less. When Raphael was younger, he and Lady Emma Frost knew each other intimately, although she was far too young for him. They had loved each other deeply until Emma left him to marry the Duke of York. Raphael's heart was broken and he did not have any relations thereafter. Lady Frost's marriage was not a happy one, from what I have heard. She only married the duke for his title; for his power. She began to visit Raphael again, frequently, but their reunion was tepid and not entirely joyous because Emma refused to divorce the duke. She still wanted to keep her title and wanted the privileges that only one of royalty could have, at the same time, she wanted to keep on seeing Raphael. The years passed and Emma Frost grew tired of Raphael and left him again, eventually the duke discovered of her affair with Raphael and divorced her. Raphael told me of all of these things, before he passed away. Lady Frost then came running back to him, but it was too late. Raphael did not want to have anything to do with her because he was ill and he understood that Emma Frost was a selfish woman, who cared for no one but herself and the fulfillment of her own desires. Raphael felt he could give her nothing more. And so, when she came to him one last time, Raphael turned her away. That was the last I heard of Emma Frost from Raphael's lips and he spoke not of this incident again. I pray that whatever you have garnered from my letter, will be of use to you and that it may help save the life of our dear mutual friend, Charles Xavier."

Darwin looked up at Henry's face, tapping the letter against his palm.

"We can only assume at this point that it may have been Emma Frost's machinations that had brought forth the events that have caused the abduction of Charles and the mastermind behind the plot to murder him."

"It's rather absurd though, why she would do such a thing. Sir Charles did not even know Sir Darkholme before he became the lord of the house."

"That is true, but I happen to think she is a mad woman. She could not avenge herself against Raphael Darkholme as he had passed away and so let us suppose at this point that she had wanted to kill Charles for the sake of fulfilling her own crazed concept of revenge-"

"Did I not tell you she had a young girl with her? A daughter, although I was not sure if she is that woman's child. If the daughter was the legitimate heir, they can simply present proof of it and there would have been no need for bloodshed!"

"Yes you did, and you mentioned she had been rough with the young one. However, Mr Wagner did not mention anything of this girl you spoke of so, all of this is in theory,"

Henry nodded, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at the thickly carpeted floor, his arms crossed over his chest.

Then he looked up at Sir Darwin's face, his expression brightening.

"Would it be possible for us to know her address? Perhaps that will lead us to Sir Charles's whereabouts!"

Darwin smiled, setting the paper back into one of his drawers.

"Indeed, I have made arrangements with the police force already. I have found her address and they are watching her activities furtively,"

Henry felt his heart beat faster, he was ecstatic to know that with the information he and Logan had shared they may be able to save Sir Charles. Darwin was watching his face closely.

"We cannot directly accuse her though, Henry. All of this is, again, speculation at this point. We can only wait and watch until she makes her move and confirm our suspicions-"

"I understand, Sir."

"Very well," Darwin stood up, went around his desk to shake Henry's hand as the other stood up and prepared to take his leave."Mayhap you will be hearing from me again, Mr McCoy-"

Henry nodded. He was beside himself with excitement at the progress they are making. Henry was about to ask for the address of Lady Emma Frost so he himself might be of use, but Darwin knew what he was about to say.

"Leave it to the authorities to do what they must, Mr McCoy. I know you only want to help, but do understand-"

Henry's shoulders drooped. Then, he immediately collected himself, his expression becoming determined and hopeful.

"Yes, of course, Sir Darwin and I thank you for informing me of the matter. It serves to lighten my heart that we may yet have a chance to rescue Sir Charles,"

_Lady Frost's eyes are narrowed like that of a basilisk as she watched from a slit of her curtained window at the suspicious looking men who are loitering close to the grounds of her house. Even though they are dressed plainly, she could tell that these men are constables. She twitched the curtain back in distaste, her face a mask of hate as she sat upon a couch. Shaw was, of course right. She should not have come a calling at the Xavier mansion. She knew that bespectacled gent had something wily about him. She looked about the darkened room; only the light from the guttering fire in the fireplace threw jumping shadows within. The furniture within the room was expensive and sparkling white yet she considered this place a hovel. She had missed the bright and courtly palatial home she used to reside in when she had been a duchess. This house was actually but one of the last gifts her previous husband had bestowed upon her. It was opulent and spacious but to her, it was ugly, as everything in her life have been, unfit for her and her beauty. She still received an allowance from that revolting, spineless husk of a man she had married and she found that the mere pittance was a slap in the face, an insult to her. She was through with men using her. She sat there, silently fuming and wallowing in her bitterness yet again and then there was a knock at her door. It was Shaw. She did not turn to look at him, yet he nodded his head towards her._

_"We have found them. They are in Yorkshire-"_

_Her eyes widened. Imagine that? The enemy was so close to where she once had her duchy. She inclined her head towards the window._

_"What of the pigs puttering aimlessly at my doorstep?"_

_"We can evade them easily, My Lady-"Shaw said in a knowing leer and she smiled back at him brightly._

_"Good. Let us make haste. I want this to be over and done with!"_

By happenstance, it was Officers Robert Louis Drake and Saint-John Allerdyce who had been assigned to conduct surveillance over the residence of Lady Emma Frost. It had been a day and a half that they have been on their guard. Officer Drake posed as a peddler and Officer Allerdyce was dressed as a beggar. There had been not much activity since they had begun. On occasion, a servant would be off on an errand, for which another plain-clothed policeman had been dispatched to follow and then the servant would return.

"To think there would have been a bit of excitement in this for us, Bobby-"John said as he yawned and stretched his arms out and settled on the bench where he was pretending to be a drunken beggar.

"But no! No Sir! We are here to fester in boredom house-sitting for God knows how long!"

"John-"Officer Drake began.

"We could have been out at Trudi's sipping a pint and enjoying a well-deserved reprieve instead my arse is burning a mark upon this bench surely as if I had branded it!"

"Don't be all uptight now! Our replacements will come soon enough. Let us just go through the motions, eh?"

John snorted at that and then he lifted the lip of a bottle wrapped in brown paper to meet his own lips. He is not really drinking cheap wine. He was drinking cold coffee to keep himself roused. Bobby suddenly looked at the house again, his eyes narrowing in curiosity. Something did not feel right to him. There was not much activity from the house after four hours had passed. What made him think that something was odd, was that smoke did not issue forth from the chimney, not even a faint one.

"John? Are you up for some excitement?"

John eyed him lazily. "What have you in mind?"

Bobby nodded towards the house. "There has not been any servant about and there is no smoke coming from the chimney-"

"Well, what of it?"

"I have a bad feeling about this. We should make our move-"

John's eyes widened and he rubbed his hands together in delight.

"Finally! Something to do at last!"

They both looked surreptitiously about and then they both crossed the street and began to stealthily circle the outer premises. John felt his stomach tighten and grow cold. He dreaded the fact that they would find no one in the house. He almost hoped that they are still here, the people they have been watching because he did not want their vigilance to be all for nothing. Bobby signaled with his fingers that he will make the first move to enter. John nodded grimly. Bobby tested the doorknob of the back entry and the knob yielded to the twist of his grip. The door was open. He peered inside, darting a quick look about. He slid quietly in and he lifted his truncheon out in front of him defensively. John stayed behind to watch out for him and for anyone who might enter. Bobby felt it the moment he entered. There is a feeling of utter absence of life in the house. He made a quick survey of each room, his dread growing along with the leaden feeling in his heart. He had checked all rooms and there was no one here. No one at all. He saw wrappings hastily thrown about in the kitchen, the main bedroom had clothes carelessly lying on the floor and the fireplace in some of the rooms out cold, the ashes long cooled. Bobby rushed out of the house cursing silently to himself and then he grabbed John by the shoulder.

"John, we've been had! No one is here! They already left! Christ almighty!"

"Damn it! We have to report this in!"Bobby took out a whistle and blew it immediately. A carriage that was hidden somewhere came forth, bearing two officers. Bobby and John jumped into the carriage. John slapped at the door of the carriage and shouted up to one of the officers.

"Hurry! The subject has escaped!"Officer Drake shouted. The officer did not need to be told again. He tugged at the reins and let out a commanding yell for the horses to dash forth, post-haste.

Both Logan and Henry McCoy met with a distraught Solicitor Darwin at the gates of the Xavier Mansion. Darwin did not want to share the bad news with the rest of the staff. He kept walking restlessly back and forth as he wrung his hands in frustration.

"I did not think that they would slip past the officers, but they did Henry and I feel utterly powerless!"

"How could they have done it?"Henry asked, visibly shaken that their chance to rescue Charles was gone.

"We have no clue yet as to how they had accomplished this evasion, but I tell you the authorities have sent forth instructions that all ports, stations and city entryways be set up to inspect any carriages that will pass through. We may yet find a means to waylay them. I've sent word to every authority that will hear me out. If not for Warren Worthington, I would not have had this privilege-"

"I have also notified the Duke of York of what has transpired at the Frost residence and of Lady Frost's possible association with the crime. He had been most gracious and offered whatever assistance he could provide,"

Darwin released a sigh of vexation. It was rather a sight to see the staid and upstanding solicitor agitated. Henry recalled that Warren Worthington was one of Master Charles's long-time acquaintances, a man of noble bearing, with royal connections. The Duke of York would also have his own. He understood that this manhunt would not have been done so thoroughly for a common gentleman such as Charles Xavier if not for that.

"Is there anything we can do to help, Sir?"Henry asked quietly.

"Yes there is. I came here to request that you both come with me to help identify Emma Frost and her young charge. We did not find any portraits or photographs at the residence of the former duchess. They may have removed these items to prevent their identification. I need you to come with me to give a description at the Station so that we may circulate this,"

Logan quietly made a gesture of assent and Henry nodded in agreement as well."Please, Sir Darwin. Anything we can do for Sir Charles, you need not implore us so,"

"The last of the traps are set in. Now, all we can do is wait and watch-"Sean said as they all stood at the main entryway to the barricades.

"You all seem sure that they would find us. Is it that easy for them to do so?"Charles queried as he looked at the men about him. The day had waned yet again to bring forth the quickening dusk. They all stood in meditative silence; the only noise seemed to come from the teeming wild creatures amongst the gorse and the brush.

"I have prepared for that possibility, Charles. Always, when you deal with the brotherhood, you must be prepared; you must think one step ahead if you can-"

"It would have worked better if you left the country-"Sean replied sheepishly. Azazel lifted an eyebrow his way, frowning.

"Well it's true! We may have this showdown with Shaw and his minions, but the brotherhood would still be after you. If you left the country, using aliases, it would be harder for the brotherhood to find you,"Sean continued,

"I can't just wrest Charles from the very place he calls home. I cannot just part him from his friends and colleagues. I have to deal with Shaw first and after that, perhaps-"Erik stopped himself and regarded Charles tenderly. "You can bid your farewell to them and we can leave the country after,"

Charles just held his gaze, perfectly understanding that there was no turning back. They would really have to leave England. This was very difficult for Charles but to keep on living, he must make this choice. Erik knew Charles accepted this decision without having to voice it out loud.

They all started to walk back towards the stone house. Up to now, Charles still found it difficult to pinpoint its exact location, some trick of optical illusion seemed to blend the house into the rather sparse terrain, making it hard to find.

"How did you come by this place, Erik? Our temporary residence appears to play some sort of magic trick over my sight-"

Erik grinned as Charles kept in step with him, walking towards the odd structure.

"This used to be a battle fortress, Charles. What you actually see before you is a remnant of the top of a tower,"

Charles looked up at him with wide eyes, astounded by this obscure history Erik shared with him and then he looked back at the tower again. "You mean to tell me-"

"Yes, this is a forgotten historical site and this is why this place was given the name 'barricades',"

"Let me tell you something else. Beyond the barricades, less than a hundred feet from that structure, there is actually a chasm and it seamlessly merges with the mountains in the distance that if you did not watch your step, well-"Erik pointed out to this odd sight that Charles had not noticed before.

"Oh my!" Charles suddenly clutched at Erik's arm, recalling that if he had run that way before when he tried to escape from Erik, he would have fallen over the edge.

"Are there any more surprises that I should know about?"Charles looked up at Erik uneasily. Erik's regarded him gravely.

"I think it would better that some things are left unsaid, lest it disturbs you even more-"

Charles slept fitfully that night. Whatever tension seemed to settle over the other men about him affected him as well. He could see it in their faces, feel it rising from them and it is now surrounding the fortress. Charles knew that Erik grew even more vigilant than before. Erik's body was still lying next to him. Erik may actually be feigning sleep for Charles's benefit.

"Erik,"Charles said softly. Erik opened his eyes immediately.

"You have to get some rest, otherwise you might not be able to think clearly tomorrow," Charles begged him.

Erik sighed as he settled closer to Charles, caressing one of his shoulders to comfort him.

"Worry not about me. I am trained for this; my body can go on for days without rest-"

"But-"

"Hush now! It is you who needs to rest. We may or may not have our fight with the brotherhood on the morrow but do not let this wear you down. Trust in me,"

Charles closed his eyes, letting out a breath. "I have to admit, I am afraid of what may happen, Erik. But the only certainty in me right now is that you and I are together at least. So whatever tomorrow may bring-"

Erik drew him closer and held him. "Charles,"He whispered throatily against his lover's cheek and then he suddenly gave Charles's ear a hard nibble, surprising him.

"Ow!"

Erik pushed him to lie back down on the bed, moving on top of him and grinning wickedly, showing Charles his toothsome smile.

"I know what will put you to sleep and shut you up!"Charles's eyes were comically wide for a moment and then he giggled in delight as Erik kissed his face and neck over and over. Erik pulled back to say something more.

"I will ravage you until your legs are shaking and you are reduced to moans. You will be begging for me to stop until you fall unconscious again like before,"Erik said in a husky voice in between the licks and kisses.

"Stop it! Ah, you are so cruel!"Charles cried out in mock petulance as he tried to push Erik away from him, but the brute was evermore, stronger than him. Erik hurriedly undressed him and followed suit on what he had said, to the letter.

Charles did fall asleep, sexually sated and thoroughly exhausted after Erik was through with him. Erik fondly caressed the back of his neck and watched him slumber until exhaustion had finally driven him to sleep as well.

In one of the other rooms, Sean had been tossing and turning in his bed in an exaggerated manner, grumbling as he did so. He had heard the two making love noisily. They had been at it for hours on end until they eventually grew silent.

"At last! Those two have stopped baying like animals in heat!"He roughly brought the edge of his blanket up to his chin and closed his weary eyes. In the next room adjoining his, Azazel slept most peacefully, for the cork earplugs he brought with him came in most handy.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Several days had passed before he sensed Shaw's arrival. He had always had this sixth sense about him over such things. He knew when the danger will be imminent or if it will be too overwhelming for him to control, giving him the capacity to gauge and plan his course of action. It allowed him to determine if he should flee or fight, depending on the situation but this time, there is no fleeing from this. He had to face them. He knew he had to kill Shaw or his pursuit of Charles would be relentless. Erik would never forgive himself if Charles ended up like Magda. Charles was sitting next to him at the dining area, cleaning the Webley revolver Erik had given him. Charles had confessed he didn't know how to use weapons and Erik had been teaching him how to use it the last few days while they set up their traps and was a quick study with a fair aim; Erik thought that was good enough. Charles's countenance looked different from the mild-mannered gentleman that was his usual demeanor. He looked grim and there was a hard set to his jaw, his eyebrows constantly meeting beneath his anxious eyes. He had a slight fuzz of beard growing about his chin and cheeks; he had not shaved for a while. Erik reached out and touched his forehead with warm fingers, gently tracing down at the worry lines. Charles frowned and pushed his hand away.

"Stop it, Erik! I'm in no mood to frolic right now!" Charles said tersely, giving Erik a sour look and turning away from him. Erik sighed at this and put his chin in his cupped palm as he sat before Charles, his Enfield rifle at his elbow.

"What's wrong, Charles?"

"I have to be ready to fight. Perhaps I will do a little bit more target practice today-"Charles said quietly as he loaded the bullets into his gun.

"And what makes you think that I will allow this? I will not allow you to fight!"Erik said this dryly and with such finality, Charles bristled at it.

"I am ever so grateful, Erik that you are my defender and that your colleagues will be of assistance to us but do not forget that this is also my life and I have a right to fight for myself! I am not a mere weakling that will just hide at your back and cower and scream like an effeminate dandy, so don't you dare tell me what I could and could not do!" With each uttered word, Charles's voice rose to near screaming. He was gasping after he had finished with his tirade, his nostrils flaring in rapid succession.

Erik was unfazed. He continued to regard Charles quietly."Better?"

Charles nodded, suddenly feeling foolish for shouting like that. He had felt so tense and desperate these past few days that nothing could comfort him, not even Erik's gentle affection and advances. He was afraid for his life and rightly so.

"Here, take this Adams revolver. It has a better range than the Webley but both guns will suit you. Now, I'm only giving you these guns because you are a novice in firearms, not because I think you weak,"Erik said after rummaging through a weapon's cache he had with him. Charles took the gun and tested its heft.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes and thank you, Erik,"Charles's eyes finally became tender. He looked somewhat apologetic and grateful at the same time. He released a shaky breath and gave Erik a weary smile. Erik knew this wasn't the time to hold Charles by the hand; it wasn't the time to comfort him because it was not enough to keep his fear at bay.

"I just want to give you one warning. Never let one of them touch you. They can kill you with their bare hands, Charles. If one of them gets too close, run. Don't try to fight-"

"Of course!"

"I'm going to prepare our dinner; you might as well go with Sean to practice using the new revolver-"

Charles looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself and nodded in response instead. He walked out the front door and went to where Sean and Azazel are assessing one of their traps. Erik watched them from afar, wondering quietly if he made the right decision to let Charles join in the fray.

Erik and the rest decided not to sleep within the rooms this time. Erik had awoken early, informing them that Shaw was coming. He had sensed it. It was on the fifth day after Sean and Azazel came to the barricades and set up the traps. There was that stark tension coming from the other men once more and the air was infected with it, lending an almost hushed stillness to their surroundings...except their hearts. Erik sat on the stone steps in front of the house; Charles sat next to him, wrapped in a dark green blanket and still bleary and bogged down by sleepiness even though he felt rising apprehension from both Sean and Azazel. He had the guns in the holsters at his waist and he is wearing Erik's black coat, the sleeves rolled up. Erik looked calm outwardly, but on the inside, his senses are razor-sharp and he is very much alert. Sean and Azazel are positioned close by. Erik nudged at Charles.

"I can sense them; they are almost a few hundred feet. They have stirred a nesting ptarmigan...I can hear its agitated calling-"

Charles visibly tensed at that, jarring himself awake. His pale skin grew even paler in the light-gray murk of dawn, his eyes widening. Charles did hear a noise, but it was very faint, how Erik could tell what noise it was, Charles would never know. A heavy fog was still covering the moorlands in a smoky haze, the visibility quite poor. Charles's jaw clenched, his lips thinning, the roundness of his chin growing more pronounced and his expression set grimly. Charles could not understand why Erik sounded so calm and his face looked serene. His eyes even looked like they are actually twinkling in merriment.

"Are you afraid, Charles?" Erik asked him, sounding almost excited.

"It would be a lie if I said no," Charles rejoined.

"But what if we are the ones who will come out of this victorious?"Erik sounded so sure of himself for some reason.

Charles sniffed at that, giving a tense and brief smile. He reached into his pocket, took out a coin and placed it against Erik's palm, his fingers cold. "Alright, I will wager you this shilling, we will win. You may keep it for now. If we lose, well...there's no returning it to me then, is there?"

Erik's smile widened, it was that frighteningly wide smile that was almost shark-like, and his eyes are avidly hellish.

"They have closed the distance to less than a hundred feet. They are almost here-"Erik whispered and then he reached out to touch Charles's shoulder.

"Be ready,"

Charles breathed in and out harshly, trembling in his fear. He gripped his gun tightly in one hand as he drew it from its holster. His throat felt so tight he could only manage to reply with a nod.

Sebastian Shaw was of course, as prepared as Erik could be given this situation, yet he knew he was at a disadvantage because they are the ones entering the fortress to invade and it appears the quarry was quite prepared for them. Sebastian saw through some of the traps, but not all of them. Who knew how much calculated planning Erik had done to defend himself against his mentor. Although they were shrouded by the mist that was almost clearing from the land, it also hampered their vision, preventing them from seeing more of the terrain, which was sparse; there was barely any chance for cover. Erik had chosen his fortress well because it would be hard to attack stealthily, by day or by night so Shaw chose to attack in the morning, when the fog is still at its thickest, but with enough light for them to see their target. Shaw had warned Lady Frost of the traps surrounding the front of the barricades. He had told her to stay behind after he had slaughtered Erik Lehnsherr, confident that he would be able to kill him because he had eight of his best men with him. The finest he had trained. He could almost say they are the equal of Erik himself. He will never be bested, not by the likes of a country bumpkin like Erik.

"I see them! Shoot! Shoot them, men!"He heard that voice before. It was Charles Xavier. He heard a volley of gunfire, how many men do they have there? Five or Six at best? He knew his men can dodge those bullets, he could hear their footsteps as they spread out to lessen the chance of anyone getting shot.

"Keep firing!"He heard Xavier shout again. More gunfire, a bullet whizzed by, close to Shaw, but he dodged it quite easily. He was almost upon the hovel.

Erik, my wayward stray dog! I will teach you not to bite the hand that fed you; that nursed you and cared for you. If you thought you have suffered all the pain in this world, you have not yet experienced the fury of my wrath, Shaw thought smugly as he darted here and there, swooping closer and closer to his quarry. Shaw suddenly heard an odd sound to his right. The fog was lifting and what he saw made him stop running, his eyes widening in surprise. All his men are dead; one of them was still struggling with Erik as Erik snapped the bones in his neck with his bare hands. How did Erik do all of this?

When Erik realized that Shaw was dismissing the traps, Erik grew confident that his plan was going to work. He left Charles and the rest, going down a trapdoor, close by the well and he ran swiftly through an underground tunnel, the passageway ends at a camouflaged trapdoor that opens up to the heath grasslands. Erik instantly sprang into action the moment he was out. He was dressed in the same manner as the other assassins of the brotherhood, wearing all dark brown and black breeches and a hooded cape, the hood covering his face. Erik was actually running behind them. They never would have thought that it was their target running amongst them due to the similarity of their garment. He came close to one of assassins and he stabbed the man in the back, he caught the man before he made any noise and Erik quietly brought him down on to the grass. He noticed that they ran in a fan position, spreading out to prevent getting hit by the bullets that were raining upon them from the fortress and at the same time, avoiding the traps that Erik and the rest of his own comrades had set up for Shaw and his men. Most of the traps are actually fake; they were merely constructed for the purpose of deception. Some of them actually contained a cache of weapons for Erik to use.

Erik dashed quickly towards the men on to his left. Using his amazing skill of throwing any object as a weapon, he threw a slim arrowhead at the farthest man, hitting him in the temple; there was a neat bloody hole at the side of the man's head, as if he had been shot by a gun and he toppled down noiselessly, falling upon a thick bush, with Erik timing his aim perfectly. He did not use his bow and arrow because it will make more noise than if he threw his small weapons at them. He attacked the other men in the same way, using spearheads, arrowheads and small knives, making sure that every throw met its mark. He struck them all in the head; they were all lifeless before they even hit the ground. The last man noticed that there was some commotion close by. One of his own comrades fell and then he saw Erik. He immediately attacked Erik and they had a scuffle, rolling and punching out each other in the grass. Erik saw that the fog was lifting and time was wasted fighting the last man. Shaw would see through the ruse soon and so he did. Erik lifted his head and saw that Shaw had entered the yard.

"Charles, No!" Erik, quickly dispatched the man who had detained him, breaking his neck. He dropped the dead man down to the ground and ran for the hovel. He heard Charles and the rest shouting. Erik practically flew over the grass as he ran, his heart felt as if an icy hand had closed upon it.

Shaw was in a state of rage. He has had enough of all the humiliation Erik had caused him. His men are all dead. He was the last one standing. He should have brought an entire army, had he known the cunning with which Erik had dared to foist upon him would be this brutal. He jumped over the stone fence and he immediately saw the ploy they had tricked him and his men with. They had set up guns on wooden and metal rigs, positioned close to the gates which had been controlled from afar by two men. He knew them both. Azazel the fallen one, deemed by the brotherhood as useless and was sent away. The other man was Sean the deserter, who faked his own death and was never heard from again until this day. And close by the doorway, Charles Xavier, wielding a gun and pointing it at him.

"Stay away or I will shoot you, so help me god!" Charles cried out and he cocked the hammer back with trembling fingers, but he still held the gun out with both hands. He had a determined look in his face. He was not going to back away from this man.

"Charles, get inside!" Sean shouted and he was the first to shoot at Shaw, but the man was like Erik in a way. He was able to dodge the bullet and he sprang quickly towards Sean. He got out a knife and slashed Sean in the stomach with it. Sean fell to the ground, groaning.

"Sean!"Charles screamed and shot at Shaw himself, but again, by some strange quirk or skill, he was able to avoid getting hit by Charles's shot. So this was why Erik was apprehensive about fighting Shaw. Shaw can dodge bullets... that was his skill. Like Erik, he too was a man gifted with a strange inhuman talent. Azazel came forward to aid Charles, but Shaw punched him and he fell down as well, momentarily stunned. Shaw walked towards Charles with heavy steps, his face twisted in a grimace of anger. Charles struggled as he lifted the gun up again to shoot at Shaw, but the man dashed the gun away from his hand and grabbed him by the shoulders. Charles looked up at him steadily, even though he was afraid. His glared up at Shaw defiantly.

Erik, I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I should have run... Charles thought of this as he sobbed inwardly. Shaw spun Charles around, he had his hand around Charles's neck, his other hand was digging deep into one of Charles's shoulders. He whispered balefully into Charles's ear.

"You! You started all of this! You turned my attack dog Lehnsherr from my pack. How could you have done it?"

Charles struggled against his grip; Shaw had him facing away, so that he may use him as a shield.

"You have no hold over him, devil! He belongs to no one!"Charles cried out indignantly.

Shaw instantly reacted by punching him in the gut, causing him to almost crumple forward with the agonizing pain. He expelled a breathless wheezing cry. Shaw still had him by the neck, choking him.

"He is useless without me, and he will be even more useless to you as I throttle you to death, Xavier!"Shaw tightened his fingers around Charles's throat. Charles struggled afresh. He was no match for the steely strength of the man. Charles felt him limbs weakening. From his dimming sight, he could see the blurry form of Azazel crawling towards their fallen comrade, Sean.

"Shaw!"Erik cried out forbiddingly. His face was set with murderous fury. He was almost closed the distance, but Shaw signaled for him to stop advancing and he did.

"Drop all your weapons, Erik or I snuff the life out of this man!"

Erik threw away all of his weapons slowly, dropping his bow and arrow along with the rest.

"Good. The dog can still obey his master after all,"Shaw sneered at Erik, still clutching Charles in a tight grasp, but he had stopped choking him for a moment, allowing Charles to draw in air into his taxed lungs.

"Let him go. Your business is with me,"Erik demanded. Shaw laughed in sarcastic disbelief." What made you think this was only all about you, Erik? I am going to kill this useless fop and when I'm through with hi-"

Erik threw a large arrowhead towards Shaw, his quickest throw yet, but Shaw sensed the projectile coming and blocked it with the wooden barrel of his gun. Shaw looked down at the gun malignantly, then Shaw gave him an insolent smile, mockingly starting to laugh. What a fool Erik was to think that he could outsmart his master-

But he did not realize that Erik threw a second projectile at the same time that he threw the other, only Erik threw the second one a few seconds behind. The arrowhead was but a decoy. Shaw did not even know what had hit him. He was still laughing, then his face fell, his body slumping down to the ground as he released Charles slowly, his eyes widened with late realization over what has happened. Charles crawled away from him, choking and crying. He stared in horror as he saw a bloody vertical slash in the middle of Shaw's forehead and on the ground close to his shattered, bleeding skull was the shilling Charles gave Erik earlier. It is now covered in blood and brain matter. The fighting was over in less than an hour. Charles couldn't believe it.

"I-It's over!"Charles said in a trembling voice, his breathing still raw from being almost strangled to death, his face still red with exertion.

Erik went to him and patted his shoulder, but Charles reached out and flung himself at Erik in a tight embrace. Then, Charles remembered Sean. He quickly released Erik and he nearly stumbled as he went towards Sean and Azazel. Sean had his eyes closed, there was blood from the gash at his belly. Charles called for his name sadly, grieving for him. Azazel sighed and parted Sean's clothing. Charles saw that Sean had a dead hare pressed to his stomach and it was the one that was bleeding all over his shirt. Sean opened his eyes and grinned up at him.

"Oh my god! You had that dead hare around your stomach this entire time?" Charles said, his nose wrinkling in distaste. Sean chuckled up at him, pressing the bloody hare close.

"I was trying to keep it warm so it would not stiffen up. I caught it this morning; would have made a fine meal-"

"That's just disgusting!"Charles uttered wryly that everyone started to laugh. Erik immediately stopped laughing when he sensed something in their surroundings; there was a faint hissing noise in the air. Erik was familiar with that sound.

"Everyone! Move away from the house!" Erik shouted. He heard the crackle of something electric in the wind; his ears caught the sound of some projectile being hurled towards them. It made a heavy sound as it sliced through the air. Erik grabbed Charles by the collar and flung him far into the grass, then he used his own body to shield Charles. Sean and Azazel jumped away in time as whatever projectile was thrown at the house exploded forth with a thunderous sound, followed by a roaring fire and a violent explosion. Charles felt himself going deaf with it. Erik had known it would make a loud sound and had his hands to his ears. The house was reduced to rubble and debris flew hither and thither, the ash of the destruction mushroomed up into the sky and rained upon them. Erik removed his hands from his ears, the ground still juddering with the last vestiges of the blast. He then heard a carriage moving, it was coming from the side of the barricades.

Erik eased gently away from Charles's body, relieved that Charles was not hurt and he immediately stood up. He peered quickly at the side of the stone hedge surrounding the now-ruined hovel, the others following him. It was a blonde woman; she was driving the carriage, whipping the horses in a frenzied manner. She had a box next to her, perhaps it had grenades and her face was set in hellacious rage as she attempted to attack them again, fixated on the contents of the box, preparing to lob another one. Erik saw that her carriage was going towards one of the traps they had set. He was about to warn her, but it was too late. One of the wheels caught the traps and it released long spikes that pierced one of the horses. The horse released a loud, agonizing wail like a screaming woman, if a horse could make such a sound. It crashed into the ground, the other horses were frightened by what had happened and are now scattering and neighing frantically, running in a confused state, dragging the dead carcass of the other horse and causing the carriage to separate from the harness that held them in place. The horses ran off into the distance, but the carriage toppled as one wheel got caught in the broken harness and rolled over once and then stopped, one wheel still spinning crazily in the air. The carriage stopped close by the hovel, near the seamless edge of the chasm. The woman was miraculously still alive, thrown clear from the awful crash; her once white dress now covered in dirt, blood streamed from the side of her mouth and forehead. She was screaming obscenities at them.

"Xavier, you pig! Come and face me like a man! Come out from whence you are hiding you cloistered, lily-livered buffoon! I will feed you your maggoty member as I remove it from you!"She held a hand gun and she brandished it about carelessly, her body still reeling about as if drunk. Erik acted instantly. He threw a pebble at her hand, causing her to release the gun and then he jumped out of hiding, holding Charles's gun and pointing it at her. She tried to pick up the gun again, but he ordered her to stop.

"Do not pick it up, Lady. Unless you want to hasten your departure from this world,"He still kept the gun pointed her way as he walked towards her quickly. She held her hands up, her entire body atremble, as if she was holding back fear or rage. Charles was running towards them as well. The moment he drew near, her face was twisted in a crazed and hateful rage. Charles lifted both hands up as if to calm her, stopping just a few feet away.

"Lady, who are you and what have I done to deserve your immense anger? This entire vendetta you have caused? These deaths? I've done you no wrong-"

The Lady appeared about to explode with vehemence, her face set like that of a martyr's.

"I am Emma Frost, Duchess of York! You have wronged me by denying me and my child the right to our inheritance! Her father favoured you over me! Me! I deserved more than the paltry ways men have treated me! I have had enough! And for Raphael to deny the existence of our child was more than I could bear! He claims the child was not his! That I had lied to him! He left nothing in me but hate and to hate his child too. Every single day that I look at her, I loathe her!" Emma Frost wailed out in heart-breaking agony. She had her hands to her head, as if trying to contain whatever sanity she had.

Charles softened at this. He wanted to throttle her in his anger earlier, but he stopped himself. He spoke gently.

"If it is you and your child who claims the right to the inheritance, I give it all to you of my free will. I don't need it. If it will bring you some measure of peace, I see nothing wrong in giving it to you-"

Lady Frost faced him, her expression incredulous. "No! I must have my revenge! There is no turning back for me! I have failed to get my vengeance upon Raphael! Death is the only price for all that I have suffered!"

"Please, Madam-"Charles was beseeching her because she had clearly lost her mind. She turned from him and ran, not realizing there was a chasm before her. Erik had cried out a warning, but she paid no heed. It was the chasm Erik had told Charles about. She slipped and fell straight down to her death. Charles turned his face away. He could still hear her screaming as she fell down, her screams growing faint and then it stopped. He pressed his face to Erik's shoulder as Erik held him.

"Mama!"A young girl's voice cried out from the broken carriage. The girl crawled out, seemingly unscathed. This must be Emma Frost's daughter. She tried to get up to go to her mother, but she could not see her. She was stumbling about as if dizzy, finally crawling on the dirt and then she stopped.

"Where is she?" The girl asked them tearfully and then she saw the chasm and knew instantly what had happened. She was still on the ground. She bent forward and cried into the moor grass, crying brokenly, arousing the pity of the men about her. Charles went to her; he knelt before her, drawing her close and cradling her in his arms.

"I am so sorry,"He whispered in her ear. She kept on crying into his shoulder.

"Mama hated me because of father. Each time she was angry with me, I thought of that, but I cannot hate her-"

"I understand,"Charles said softly, wiping the tears away from her eyes and smoothing her hair behind her ears. He felt so heart-broken for this child. She was the blameless one, the one who really suffered through all of this.

"What is your name?"Charles asked her kindly.

"My name is Raven Darkholme. Mama said it's because I was born from the blackness of her life-"

"Oh I don't think so. It's a very beautiful name; It was part of your father's name!"Charles smiled at her gently. Tentatively, she returned his smile. She was starting to like Charles very much because he was a nice man. She heard him trying to say nice things to her mother, but her mother will not listen. She stared sadly towards the chasm, still thinking of her mother.

"Will you come home with me, Raven? I would like to introduce you to my friends. I am sure they will adore you!"

"I know Mama is gone. If you will be so kind, Sir-"The girl murmured, somewhat confused and not knowing what her future is now that her mother was gone.

"You can call me Uncle Charles, if you like-"Charles said softly.

The girl was silent for a moment, looking up at him shyly. "Yes please. I would like to be in a place I can call home!"

Erik watched them a few feet away, his hands upon his hips and he was smiling. It was finally time to go back to the Xavier Mansion. Erik was unsure over what would be in store for them, but as long as Charles was safe, it would be alright. He still had the rest of the brotherhood to contend with. Once all the arrangements have been made, he and Charles would go away quietly, some place new and foreign where they would be safe. Erik looked pleased as Charles led the girl towards him, holding her by the hand, but then he suddenly narrowed his eyes. He quickly climbed onto a higher outcrop of a rock formation and pressed his ear to a flat surface of stone.

"What is it Erik?"Charles asked, but Erik gestured for him to be quiet. Sean and Azazel remained within the ruined heap of the stone house, trying to salvage what supplies they can and gathering the weapons after the tense moment with Lady Frost. Azazel had been pierced in the shoulder by a flying shrapnel from the explosion, a minor injury, although it hampered his ability to fight. Erik's dark gift always made it so he was aware of danger. At times he wished it was not so, but it had always helped him out of a sticky situation. It was of no use to him this time because he had been distracted. Erik's face fell. He looked towards Charles and shook his head minutely. Sean saw his expression as he walked towards them to see what was happening.

"What now? Are there more of them?"Sean asked indignantly.

"I'm afraid so,"Erik lifted his head from the stone and looked at Sean directly, his face impassive.

"How many?"Sean dreaded to ask, licking his dry lips and frowning meditatively up at the sky then looking back at Erik again. Erik did not answer him. For the first time, there was this strange look of impending doom upon Erik's face.

Sean backed away a step, feeling his stomach lurch. He could now sense what Erik was sensing. A horde of assassins are coming their way and this means they are about to be massacred. Sean pressed a hand to his mouth, feeling the cold sweat at his back, making him shiver. The brotherhood arrived sooner than they expected.

"What do we do?"Sean asked in a small, strained voice. Erik finally looked up, his gaze flung towards the distance, southeast from where they are; there is a stirring of a cloud dust, they could almost see it.

"We do nothing. But I will do something-"

"What do you mean?"Charles cried out and he ran desperately towards Erik, he grabbed both of Erik's arms.

"Why don't we just all run away? We can outrun them! There is still time!"Charles cried hysterically.

Erik stared at Charles steadily, holding his gaze with grim determination.

"Charles, they will catch up with us. These are a legion of assassins. They will pierce us through with a rain of arrows before we reach the next town. I must fight them alone and I must delay them somehow. Azazel is injured; Sean will have to take care of you and the girl-"

"No, Erik! For God's sake! Are you mad? What you are doing is suicide!"Charles cried out angrily. Charles looked so agonized that Erik reached out and smoothed a hand over his cheek, calming him. Charles started to cry. Why is all of this happening? Erik would surely die if they left him. Charles made a decision. Erik will not have to die alone. He wiped at his face with trembling fingers, then he took the gun from his holster to check for bullets. He was determined to stay, even though his insides felt like they are liquefying.

"I will stay with you, Erik. I will fight. Azazel and Sean can take Raven back to the Xavier Mansion. I won't leave you here alone, not like this,"Charles said, his voice nearly breaking he could barely speak, the tears flowing down his face washing some of the dirt away with their cleansing trail.

Erik regarded him with those tender blue-green eyes, looking weary and resigned, his loving gaze holding Charles in place.

"Sean, I want you and Azazel to prepare the horses. Take the girl. I need to speak with Charles alone, but wait for my orders,"

Sean nodded grimly as he helped the little girl down the same trapdoor near the well and then he started to help Azazel down. He slipped into the entryway himself, still hanging on to the edge. He gave Erik and Charles one last look and then he was gone. When Sean disappeared down the hole, Charles felt his knees give and he slumped down to the grass, sobbing.

"Erik I don't want to leave you. I would rather die by your side. I...I cannot leave you, not like this-"Charles's breath hitched as he spoke, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Erik went to him and held him gently in his arms, giving Charles's trembling mouth one last tender kiss. Erik pulled away and touched his lips with one finger, looking at Charles's face long and hard, as if holding it to memory. When he was done, he gazed intently into Charles's blue eyes.

"Charles, do you trust me?"

"You know I do!"

"It seems you always forget our conversation about trusting. I think I will have to remind you yet again. Blind Trust, Charles. That is all I need for you to understand. Trust me when I say I will find my way back to you,"

"That was rubbish! Whatever I said was rubbish!"Charles cried out fiercely.

"No it isn't and you know me, Charles. I keep my promise when I make it. Now I want you away from this place and safe from harm. Don't worry about me,"

"Erik, please-"

"Charles, this is the one request your butler will have to ask of you,"

Charles held on to him tightly, crying, wanting never to let go. This was the very same heart-rending pain he felt when he thought Erik had killed Henry and Logan. His chest seemed to almost hurt with this feeling. But if there was one kind act he could do for Erik, it was to believe in him, no matter how hopeless it is now. He held one of Erik's hands in a tight grip and he looked forbidding and harsh all of a sudden.

"Promise me you will come back to me! Promise it! Swear it!"

Erik gave him an affectionate smile. "I promise," He stood up and helped Charles to his feet. He guided him to where the trapdoor is and helped him down.

"Move towards the left tunnel, you will get to a large opening. Azazel and Sean will be waiting for you in a carriage. Tell them to Hurry! There isn't much time-"

When Charles was finally down the hole and he looked up, Erik gave him one final insolent smile and closed the trapdoor immediately. Charles wanted to climb up and stop him, but he knew he couldn't. It seems Sean left him a torch, to light his way. Charles heard Erik putting something over the trapdoor itself, perhaps to hide their escape route. Charles stood there, frozen for a moment. It was hurting him to leave Erik here all alone to fend for himself. He had never felt more useless in his entire life. He felt like he was a coward.

"Goddamn it!"He swore to no one in particular, perhaps he is swearing at himself. He headed to the left side of the tunnel, hurrying as Erik would have wanted him to do, but he couldn't stop crying silently as he ran.

Erik had only the shortest time to do what he can, preparing for their arrival. Azazel had brought his old armour as he had requested of the other. He had never thought it would come to this point that he would actually have to use it. This was the same outfit he wore when they were used by the Indian monarchs in one of their wars. He had helped them earn their victory and his comrades at that time started calling him Erik the Red, because of how he fought during the war. He started to put on his armour, donning a double-breastplate for good measure. Erik knew he was going to die. This was one promise he would have to break for Charles, but he was at peace with it. Charles will forgive him. He needed to buy them enough time to escape. He had set up whatever he could to trick the enemy. Now he was ready for them. He knew scouts will be out there, watching out for Charles and the rest, but Sean will know what to do. He had prepared for this possibility as well. The carriage was armoured and outfitted with weapons. If they follow, Azazel can still fend them off. He had given Azazel the papers for Charles to be able to go overseas. He used his own connections for that from one of the nobility he had helped in the past. Charles will finally be safe and that was all that mattered to Erik. Charles had given him happiness to last him in the afterlife and that was enough. Those agonizingly sweet moments with Charles...that was all he ever thought of as he waited for his imminent death.

Somehow deep within his heart, Charles knew Erik will never return to him. Even as his chest was heaving with so much pain as he ran that he nearly passed out from it, he realized if he did not go, everything Erik had worked so hard for, to keep him safe would have been in vain. Erik had wanted him to live, was willing to die so he can live and it was killing Charles on the inside that he could barely move. He managed to find the opening of the cave and found that Sean and Azazel were waiting for him. Sean was on a horse, outfitted in his assassin garb. He carried a bow and arrow with him, a rifle also slung on one shoulder. Azazel was to drive the carriage, Raven was already inside. Charles weakly climbed up and Raven remained quiet as she watched him. Sean ducked in to look at Charles.

"He said we must go and go quickly!"Charles said in a hoarse voice, his eyes rimmed red from crying. Sean nodded and he tugged at the reins and deftly dug his heels at the sides of his chestnut-coloured horse. He went ahead of them and disappeared into the forest. Azazel reeled in the horses at the carriage and used a whip to spur them on. Charles looked over to the lip of the cave where they came from and then it dwindled from his sight as Azazel drove them off. Erik was forever gone.

The sound of a great roaring, like that of a wave crashing upon rocky, ruined shores...this was the sound Erik associated with the multitude of assassins coming forward to kill him. At first that was the only sound that filled his ears... the roaring battle cries, the clash of blades and armour, of broken limbs and bone. His ruse had effectively dwindled their numbers with the aid of Emma Frost's grenades. When they came bearing down towards him, the archers and snipers first, like he knew they would. He used the catapults they had at hand in the barricades and setting up the same rig they had arranged before, he simultaneously threw the grenades at his attackers. That killed most of the archers and the men who carried guns. They were at the forefront of the enemy line. He checked his outfit and wondered if his bulletproof armour was impervious enough. He was also wearing a tight-fitting metal helmet, but it did not impede his vision.

He only had the crumbling stone walls to shield him from any heavy artillery they would use, but they did not use their grenades on him, which he found odd. He had expected such as attack, but none came forth. A few of the remaining snipers tried to shoot him instead. Erik was using all of the guns and ammunition they had from the crates they had scattered earlier close by the walls, the only remaining structure along with the well. He fired with a supernatural accuracy at each one of them and killed them. But there was still more. He had been fending them off all by himself, just one man and they did not even know it yet. He was pulling the rigs and ropes of the guns with his bare feet, making it to seem as if there are other people shooting back. They are at a stalemate for now, returning a volley of gunshot, one upon each. It was almost noon. He was sure that Charles and everyone had finally made their escape. He felt a calm feeling settle over him, knowing that his plans have fallen into place. He was still pulling at his rigs, but he realized that the shots had stopped coming from the enemy. He was the one still shooting as if by reflex. He finally ceased and he looked over the edge of the rocky wall, wondering what they were up to. One of the assassins, who had a bow and arrow, was attaching something to the arrow itself and then he shot in a high arc up in the air and the arrow pierced the ground close to Erik. He hurriedly put his boots on and scrabbled towards the arrow. There was a note attached to it. He opened it and read this:

"Blade for Blade, Blood for Blood, Erik Lehnsherr-"

He realized the assassins were not going to exchange gunfire with him anymore. The game was up. They knew that he was the only man left at the barricades and that they are challenging him to fight using only his sword; his blades. He was not foolish enough to just stroll out there and comply. The moment he stepped out of the safety of the barricades they would riddle his body with bullets and he did not want to die yet. No. He wanted to cause as much mayhem as he possibly could, until his last breath. The moorlands fell into a hushed silence, no beast or bird made so much as a stir. They were waiting for him. Erik let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He heard footsteps; someone was walking down the path towards the wall. Erik lifted his head warily and saw a seemingly unarmed assassin walking down the path. Erik pointed his rifle at him. The man lifted both hands in surrender.

"You may go no further!" Erik cried out harshly. The man stood there quietly, seeming to wait for something. He was but thirty feet away from the wall.

"The Lord of Assassins sends his greetings,"The man began. "He would like to commend you on your craftiness. He knows that Charles Xavier has escaped. Your men have killed our scouts-"

Erik felt his stomach grow cold. The Lord of Assassins was on the battlefield, here to face Erik. If there was one man Erik knew he had to be truly afraid of, it was him. Shaw had nothing on this man.

"Good-"Erik gave him a ghastly smile, his rifle steady on the man's head if he tried anything, at the same time Erik was watchful of his surroundings to see if anyone would try to sneak up on him.

"But our Lord is quite displeased with this situation. He said we have wasted a great amount of ammunition in this useless exchange. He would prefer that you use your blade and fight us for his own sport,"

"Tell him he can go to hell, I give not a jot for what displeases him!"Erik shouted over the wall ready to fire at the man, but the man lifted his hand up again, his face imploring.

"Mr Lehnsherr, you know very well we can shoot down your walls with our cannons. You know we have all the weapons in the world, equal to that of the Royal Army. If you refuse to fight with your sword, we will take your life unceremoniously, obliterate your corpse and send the pieces to Charles Xavier."

"Damn you!"Erik said through gritted teeth. He brought the gun down and stared at the man with hollowed eyes. "Leave him out of this!"

The man was young and clean-shaven, but Erik could not see the rest of his face, which was covered by the trademark hood of the brotherhood of the assassins. The man relaxed visibly and continued to speak.

"I am only a messenger, Mr Lehnsherr. The Lord of Assassins wants to see you draw your sword and fight. We will not shoot you. We are on orders not to shoot you unless we are told to do so-"

"So, I agree to his bloody game and then what?" Erik said mockingly as he sneered at the assassin.

The man hesitated. "W-Well, surely you know...you will die but at least you die with your dignity, fighting to the end-"

"A glorious death, is it not?"Erik said sarcastically.

"We will leave your corpse be and we will not send it to Charles Xavier if you comply,"

"Indeed,"Erik continued to jeer at the young man. "What a generous offer you put forth before me, I am quite taken by it!"

The man seemed to be begging him now; Erik could see it in his eyes.

"Would...Would that be a yes?"

Erik sniggered at the young man's inexperience and his fear. He could smell it rising from him. Erik was just not sure who the young man feared the most, him or the Lord of Assassins; probably the latter.

"Go and tell them to be ready for hell. I'm sending quite a lot of you off first before I follow you all down-"

The man visibly swallowed at this and hurried back towards the other assassins.

Erik sat down on the grass, looked up at the blue skies that reminded him of Charles's beautiful azure eyes and quietly, a tear slid down from one of his own eyes.

"Charles-"He whispered quietly. He was not afraid to die. He has been trained to face it at any instance in his life and that death could come at any time; that his life was not really his, but was for the purpose of the brotherhood. And yet he felt this fear because he was afraid of the pain it would cause Charles, once he was informed of how his butler had died. He wiped at that one single tear and prepared himself. He wore his spearheads and knives upon his armour and then he lifted both of his swords. He stepped out of the safety of the wall and stared at that wave of murderous men, roaring yet again in his ears as they came forth once more...

Charles fought along with the others to defend themselves against the small group of assassins who followed them. Using the gun Erik gave him, he probably shot one or two men along with Azazel until finally no one was on their trail. Sean was riding ahead of them, making sure the way is safe. He had killed some of them by just using his bow and arrow, murdering the scouts who were in hiding because they would not expect it was him. Azazel used his own guns and shot any offender who drew near, at the same time navigating the horses over the terrain. Charles had quietly told Raven to stay down and close her eyes and that if she heard the shooting, she must not lift her head to look. She did as she was told, until Charles would tell her she can sit up straight. She was a rather solemn child, perhaps she was still mourning for her mother. Charles was looking out the window of the carriage, the sun dappled trees whizzing past as Azazel urged the horses to go faster, snapping on the reins. Charles's eyes seemed to grow hazy as he stared on.

_Erik was never far from Charles's thoughts and he wondered if Erik was still out there, fighting. They had heard the loud explosions even from a distance, but that had been a few hours ago. Erik was well away, giving the brotherhood their day of reckoning, so it seems. There was that muted sound of gunfire as they drove farther and farther away from the barricades, it sounded like firecrackers being released. Charles sat back in the seat opposite from Raven. He was staring out blankly, his thoughts seeming to fly from him. His eyes were already hurting from so much crying, his eyelids puffy and yet, even though his face felt numb as the rest of him, the tears still continued to fall from his eyes. He just could not stop crying. He did not even notice Raven sit next to him. She used her own handkerchief to wipe at his tears._

_"Please don't cry anymore, Sir-"_

_Charles finally turned to look at her, his gaze coming into focus. Then, his expression crumpled, his chin trembling as he let his grief take him over again. Raven held him as he cried. He kept on calling the name of the man who had saved his life._

_"Erik-"_

Where he found the endurance, the power to still fight them, he did not know. The men came at him and smashed down upon him like the brutal wave similar to the one in his thoughts and he slashed out with his swords as mightily as he could, avoiding their attack if he can, but returning the blows hailed upon him. He did not even notice that there was also a cry rising from his own throat as he continued to cut and maim and pierce as many bodies he could reach. One of them was able to stab him in the area close to his neck, the soft flesh between his shoulder and clavicle. He barely avoided having his carotid artery severed. The knife was still embedded in his neck. Another knife stabbed him in the right side; it would have been his heart had he not twisted his body away at an angle. It appears that Erik's armour did have weak points. Blood was pouring over his one eye, blurring his vision with a film of reddish haze. It was not his blood. He had stabbed someone in the neck and the blood spurted towards the side of his face. He bellowed his own roar again and picked up a shield that belonged to one of the men he had killed and used it to slam some advancing men backwards. He threw his spearheads and knives expertly, using both hands as he hit each of his targets and then he deftly picked up his swords and continued his violent bloody swath over the assassin army, but one of them finally brought the fatal blow. He was stabbed in the gut with a sword he was not able to block. Blood spurted from Erik's mouth as he was hit behind the neck by another man, the blow stunning him.

Death was near it seems. He could not fight for very long. He could almost hear Charles calling his name, but maybe it was just his fanciful daydream in the middle of this horrific battle. It seems Charles was telling him to fight to keep on fighting, to go past this pain, past this sorrow and to fight for his life. Erik cried out again, lifting the one sword he still had in his hand and roaring against the tide...he fought on, his face ominous and blazing. For some reason, Charles's voice was loud and clear, as if Charles was at his side, spurring him on, letting him know that he believed in him and then every other sound seemed faint.

"Fight Erik, fight!"

_The poor man fell to the side of his seat as if in a swoon. He had lost consciousness. He had exhausted himself from crying and Raven could do nothing but quietly comfort him, as there are no words she could speak that would relieve his pain. The man whose name was Erik seemed to mean so much to him. They must have been very fond of each other. Azazel moved a sliding door from where he is seated and looked over at them. "Are both of you well?" Raven nodded as she moved Charles's head to her lap. Charles's face was still set in grief as he slept, muttering Erik's name. Raven smoothed Charles's hair away from his face and used her now damp handkerchief to wipe at the sweat upon his forehead. She clearly heard Charles calling out for Erik, but he seemed to be saying something else. He must have been dreaming. He seemed to be calling out for Erik to fight._

Erik knelt upon the blood-soaked soil, gasping raggedly. His limbs are trembling from overuse and yet he was still ready to fight. He ran out of projectiles, but he kept holding on to one sword, its hilt slippery with so much blood. He leered out to no one in particular, seeming to find something amusing in this travesty of a battle. He realized no more men came forward to fight. He was surrounded by the dead bodies of his foes. He slowly lifted his head and saw that there are still more assassins, warily keeping their distance as they watched out for him.

"Well, come on! I haven't got all day! Come and try to test your blades! See if you can bring me down-"Erik cried out in a hoarse and clotted voice.

A very sharp blade was suddenly pressing against the skin of Erik's throat. He did not even sense who it was and when he did, he was silenced from his goading.

"Do not make a mockery of me, Erik Lehnsherr. The men have stopped attacking you upon my orders. If you swiftly wish for death, all you need to do ask,"It was the soft, yet commanding voice of the one they call the Lord of Assassins.

Erik slowly turned his head towards the man, moving away from him carefully and the other allowed him to do so. Legends have been woven along with the man's name, although Erik never knew all of it. No one even knew his real name. Erik thought he would have been taller, but he was a small and slight man, almost the same build as Charles. He wore a dark blue hood that covered part of his face, still shrouded in his secrecy. The man was staring at him for a long time, seeming to assess him.

"I think I understand why you fought so hard to save Charles Xavier's life. He has your affections -"

"Yes,"Erik was unashamed of his love for Charles.

The man smiled at this. "And are your feelings reciprocated?"

Erik nodded, holding the man's gaze; he could see pale eyes narrowing down at him from beneath the hood.

"Love, sweet poison that it is, can sway even the hardened heart to folly,"The man said almost in a mocking tone. Erik frowned at him, remaining silent.

"You have killed your mentor, Sebastian Shaw in a pique of rage. I find this very impressive. That you could surpass your master and decimate half of my legion of assassins all in one day...it makes me wonder what else you are capable of-"

"I will not go back to the brotherhood, I cannot go back-"

The man took out his gun and pointed it at Erik's head. His eyes are impassive yet Erik could see the anger seething in the man.

"I am not giving you a choice, Erik Lehnsherr. I am telling you that your talent can be quite of use to me. Return to the brotherhood or die."The man said flatly.

Erik just looked at him steadily, his face now calm. He was aching and bleeding, his body spent to exhaustion, but it somehow did not matter.

"No, I will not return. But you will not kill me, Sir-"

This seemed to take the man aback. "What?"

"You will not kill me,"

The man pulled the hammer back and pressed the barrel of the gun to Erik's temple. He was laughing, but he sounded somewhat uneasy.

"And pray tell why should I not gun you down for all the insolence and insubordination you have shown me?"

"Because I trust you,"Erik said, suddenly smiling to himself. It was a winsome smile; rarely does Erik ever make it.

"A rather unwise decision on your part, Erik Lehnsherr. Goodbye!"

Erik closed his eyes; strangely, his heart was beating at a steady and calm pace. He felt unafraid for some reason, as if there was nothing more to fear. Behind his closed lids, he could see Charles's face before him, smiling and giving him that beckoning look that was only meant for him. He remembered every moment he had with Charles, it flashed quickly in his mind. He seemed to see it in clear detail. It was beautiful.

The man fired.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank the readers who follow my fics and enjoy them, regardless if my plots are so ridiculous. This was all meant for fun and to those who have supported me, thank you for sticking with me :) <3

 

 

He uttered a nonsensical cry as he sprang up from the bed, gasping desperately. For a moment, Charles was not sure where he was or what day it is. He just had a nightmare, but he could not recall what it was about, the last traces of what harrowing fear he had suffered in it was all that remained. Cold sweat basted his skin, making his nightshirt stick against his back and chest. He absently wiped at his forehead, willing his pounding heart to quell its hammering against his ribs. He rucked up the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it down on to the floor and then he was lying back in bed, exhaling a trembling sigh. He pulled the blanket up over his body, staring at nothing but the ceiling. Several weeks had passed since the events that occurred in the moorlands. His thoughts constantly turned to that day.

He recalled that when they arrived at the nearest town in York, official vehicles and policemen mounted upon horses greeted them; among them was his solicitor, Darwin. The policemen immediately attempted to arrest Azazel and Sean, but Charles stopped them. He told them these men had rescued him. Charles immediately informed Darwin of what had occurred up in the Barricades and had wanted Darwin and the rest of the police force to come and aid Erik. Darwin could see how desperately Charles wanted to go back for Erik, looking haggard and tearful as he is. But Darwin's eyes were filled with worry and dread, knowing that one man against an army of heavily armed men would not have stood a chance to live. All the same, Charles could not be prevented from what he wanted to do.

He asked Sean for his horse, telling him he will go back. Sean regarded him kindly, offering to join him while Azazel received medical treatment. Raven would be staying with him to await their return. Darwin spoke with the police and has informed Charles that he along with the entire force that came into town will follow them. Charles looked around at everyone gratefully and they rode back from whence Charles's group came from. As they neared the Barricades, it was almost sundown; they could still see the smoke rising from the ruins and as they drew closer and closer, Charles could see that the ground had been razed. Not a single dead body in sight. Charles stared incredulously at this spectacle before him and everyone else felt the same. There were clearly signs of a great battle here, thousands of arrows and empty shells scattered about, the guttering remains of bonfires, and large crater-like furrows peppered the ground here and there, perhaps caused by whatever explosive Erik had unleashed. There were copious amounts of blood, spilled upon the earth, broken swords and weapons, bedraggled helmets and spears. But there was no sign of life...or death. Only a scene of an empty battle ground.

Charles called Erik's name, hoping that there might be some chance that Erik was still here; that he would miraculously come before Charles and that they will be reunited. But it would not be so. Everyone tried to help in the search, but it grew too dark to see and the fog had settled over the moor already. Charles still walked on as he carried a torch, even as he shuffled and stumbled all over the place, his body spent and exhausted. He would not cease until he found Erik. He finally stopped before the stone rubble, where they previously stayed. Charles stared at it for a long time. There were no more tears left to cry. He was that spent, only this sense of despondency remained. Darwin spoke to him quietly and told him it was time to go, they have searched as much as they could and everyone was tired. The police are already gathering evidence as they moved about. Men were also sent to retrieve the unfortunate Lady Frost's body. Charles looked over at Darwin, his face full of this wretched despair, his chin trembling, yet he could cry no more.

"We have done all that we can. It is time we depart from this place-"Darwin told him gently, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

Charles remained silent as he lingered a bit more, reminiscing his time here with Erik, how they had argued here, how they had loved, how they have known each other's quirks and oddities, as if they had been married.

"I will tell you one thing though, Charles. Erik Lehnsherr is an astounding man. I have never met anyone who would dare face an army all by himself. "

"Mark my words; he has given them hell, "Sean commented as he drew close to them. He looked about their darkened surroundings, it was quiet now. Only the cry of an owl can be heard and the chirping of crickets. The fog had closed in.

"What he did was a very foolish thing! That idiot butler of mine-"Charles said these words affectionately as he crossed his arms in front of him. He still wore Erik's black coat and he traced one lapel with his fingers. He smiled wearily at the men before him, but he couldn't hide the one tear that still managed to fall from his eye. He thought there were no more tears left in him, but it seems he was wrong. No one could have survived an onslaught like this, not even Erik. The assassins might have taken his body along with the rest, to remove any proof of their identity or perhaps they just want to mutilate him further, Charles hoped it was not the latter they intended. He left this place along with the other men, realizing there was nothing here of Erik anymore.

The staff arranged for a private celebration upon Charles Xavier's return. They had also prepared a feast for him and the mansion was festooned with flowers and garlands. It was good to finally be home. Charles was surprised to find Warren Worthington and Raphael's solicitor, Kurt Wagner there. Darwin was also in attendance as well as the two officers who had helped in Charles's case, Robert Louis Drake and Saint-John Allerdyce. Charles introduced Azazel and Sean. Everyone found the young Raven to be a beguiling child, even though she was so solemn and soft-spoken.

When Charles first introduced her to Moira and Angel, they showered her with much attention and immediately won their affections. Charles had informed the staff that Azazel will be working with Logan as the second grounds man and Sean will be the new under-butler to Henry, who will now take up the position as head butler. Alex and Sean instantly became friends. Everyone sat around the table. There was much talk that had passed between them, each sharing their take on the excitable events that have occurred in Charles Xavier's life. Charles tried his best to be a bit more cheerful, like how he was before, but he could not hide the sadness in his voice or the melancholy in his eyes. The staff did not even know what really happened to Erik Lehnsherr and how pivotal his role had been in Charles's deliverance. So when Moira spoke ill of Erik, Charles fairly exploded with righteous anger.

"My word, it was quite a good thing that Sir Charles has been rescued from Mr Lehnsherr! We have been so concerned over what suffering he might have been going through in the hands of that terrible, murderous man-"Moira was speaking to Officer Allerdyce, who only nodded in acknowledgment over Moira's exclamation. He had no idea what Erik had done as well.

"He was vile and irascible! I am glad that he is gone from us-"

Charles suddenly slammed his fist upon the table. Everyone turned to look at him in shocked silence. He stood up quickly from his chair, his hands upon the table as he leaned forward. He released a sharp exhalation of breath. He glared at everyone one of them reproachfully because he wanted them to understand Erik's actions.

"How could you say such things, Moira? Do you know what Erik Lehnsherr has done for me? He sacrificed his life to save me! He took me from this mansion so that no one else will be killed. He did that for me and for all of you. And you, standing there in your smug self-righteousness... how could you malign him and speak ill of him? How?"Charles felt the tears come again, unbidden. There had not been a day that had passed that he had not mourned the loss of the man he loved.

"I am sorry for my outburst. Please excuse me everyone-"

Charles fled from them, almost running towards the library, the one place where he felt contentment and peace. It was their place, it belonged to him and Erik.

"Sir Charles, please!"Moira called out.

Moira had followed him. Charles stopped mid-stride and faced her, his face now composed. Moira was crying as well, it seems.

"Sir, I forgot my place. I beg your forgiveness for speaking loosely out of ignorance,"Moira said in a hitching voice. Charles gave her a weak smile, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"No, it is I who must apologize. You did not know what Erik did for all of us. I should have told you first. It's just that...it has been so hard for me to speak of Erik, to even mention his name. It is killing me inside, knowing he suffered so for my sake,"

"Oh, Sir Charles!"Moira reached for his hand. "I extend my apologies still! Is there anything I can do for you?"Charles patted her hand and released it.

"No Moira. I am fine. But leave me be for a while. I would like to be alone,"

Charles sat quietly upon the oxford couch in the library, staring at the flames in the fireplace. He smoothed a hand over the leather material of the couch, recalling how Erik had made love to him here. Time seemed to have passed by far too quickly. Was it just not a short time ago that he and Erik were exchanging a discussion over his favourite poetry? Charles got up from the couch and picked up one his books of prose that lay neatly atop his ink blotter. It was the same book Erik had read that poem from, when Charles made him read it so he would recall Erik's voice when he himself read it again. He opened it to the page where Erik read those lines. He began to read the poem out loud and as he did so, he was imagining Erik before him, reading the same lines for him.

_It lies not in our power to love or hate,_

_For will in us is over-rul'd by fate._

_When two are stript, long ere the course begin,_

_We wish that one should lose, the other win;_

_And one especially do we affect_

_Of two gold ingots, like in each respect:_

_The reason no man knows, let it suffice,_

_What we behold is censur'd by our eyes._

_Where both deliberate, the love is slight:_

_Who ever lov'd, that lov'd not at first sight?_

Charles read the lines, until his sight became blurred by tears and they spilled onto the pages of the book, spreading a flowering wetness upon the paper. He was angry at himself with all this crying he had been doing of the late, but he could not control what he was feeling. He hugged the book to his chest and sank to the floor, finally surrendering and willing himself to weep openly and loudly. He had been unable to let it all out as he had always been surrounded by companions; all he could do was shed his tears quietly, but this time, he did not care.

When he was finally husked out, cleansed of the sorrow that had wanted to erupt from him, he realized Erik would not have wanted to see him like this. Erik would want him to live and to enjoy life. He would like to think that he was somehow part of Erik, an extension of him and all this sadness would be killing all the good things between them. So Charles decided he will not let this suffering go on anymore. He was letting it all go.

"Charles! Look what I made for you!" Raven screamed gaily as she ran towards Charles's table. He was working on his last commission, the biography of an English writer. Raven had become more open and friendly, even hinting at moments of mischievousness. She was the new bane in Logan's life because she frequently pestered him. She has a great love of flowers and gardening, it seems. She brought him a beautiful arrangement of flowers she had put into a small silver vase. It was an explosion of lily of the valley, roses of Sharon and daisies.

"That is so beautiful, Raven! Let me put it here on my desk-"Charles's table was filling up with more vases of flowers than he could manage. He smiled at her and then he actually giggled as he pointed to his desk.

"Goodness, my table is turning into a flower shoppe!"

Raven laughed with him too. Charles was glad that everything was going well for her. She was attending classes at the Graymalkin Lane School, becoming more vivacious and bright as the days passed. He had spoken with Solicitor Kurt Wagner and had arranged it so that entire inheritance will go to Raven when she reaches eighteen. For now, Charles acted as the executor of the estate and Raven's guardian. There was a knock at his door and in came Henry after Charles called for him to enter. Charles then saw the boutonniere on Henry's lapel and nearly guffawed out loud. It was not a boutonniere. It was practically a bouquet of flowers pinned to his uniform. Henry blushed furiously when he saw the expression upon Charles's face. Charles pressed a hand to his mouth, still trying to stifle his laughter. Henry darted a look towards Raven. Obviously, she made that boutonniere for him.

"I beg your pardon, Sir-"Henry said quietly as he brought in the tea prepared by Moira. Moira has been trying to add an Erik-like flair to her tea arrangement. She had used one of their best China, had added the traditional pastry, serving him Earl Grey with lemons. Charles smiled down at his tea with fondness, although it was not the same without his cheeky butler and his delicious cakes.

"Please extend my thanks to Moira, this was quite lovely!"Charles said after he finished his tea and then he stood up and went to Raven, who was waiting for him as she dawdled about the library, playing with some small bronze miniatures sitting upon one of the end tables.

"Let us go out for a walk, Raven! I'd like to see this blue flower you mentioned yesterday-"

Raven jumped up and dashed towards Charles holding on to his hand affectionately."Oh yes! I think it is a Blue Bell, but I think I might be wrong. I shall have to revisit the botany book Professor Grey mentioned to me at school. It has all these wonderful coloured pictures-"

"Oh how is Professor Grey? Is she doing well?"

"Yes Charles, she asked after you quite often-"Raven could not bring herself to call him 'Uncle' for some reason and so she called him Charles even though to some it may seem rude. Charles did not mind one bit.

"Does she now?"

"Yes, and she wanted to know when you will come back to Graymalkin," Charles smiled down at Raven with a trace of sadness.

He was going overseas in the company of Sean and Azazel. Erik has arranged for him to leave the country for his safety, at an appointed date that Erik himself had also set up. He was not sure how he would tell everyone. For now, they have remained safe because Charles stayed in the mansion and never left, not once since his return. Only Darwin has been informed of this matter and Darwin and the police force had arranged for Charles to have bodyguards at all times. So, he was in the frequent company of the two constables that have been staying at his home. Officer Drake and Allerdyce, the two officers Charles requested for. They were very nice fellows and they played chess on occasion. Charles had frequently beaten them both. Allerdyce was the sore loser of the two.

"I may come around at some time, when I finish my work-"Charles said offhandedly. Henry was following them from behind as they walked out into the garden, but then he stayed close to the doorway, to wait on Charles.

"Charles, I Hank told me he will be working for Sir Darwin soon. Is that true?" Raven has been calling Henry 'Hank' as her term of endearment for him because aside from Charles, the only other person she greatly admired and adored was Henry. The name stuck and everyone in the staff started to call him Hank McCoy. Charles nodded.

"Indeed, he will be working as Solicitor Darwin's aide, and pretty soon he will be moving up the ranks. Hank will also be studying courses at a Law school, at Darwin's expense. It will be very advantageous for Hank. I would have to say he deserves this good turn of fortune-"

"But that means...he will be leaving us?"Raven almost sounded tearful.

"Oh I am quite sure he will visit us-"Charles said, trying to soothe her.

Raven looked dejected once it had been confirmed that Hank would be leaving them. She slowed her pace while walking and was staring down at the grass beneath them. Charles smoothed her hair back.

"Raven, you should be happy for Hank! He will be earning more and he will be working at a prestigious office. I happen to think that is where he truly belongs-"Charles said quietly.

Raven still looked sad. It seems leaving her would be harder for him. He lifted her chin up gently so that she would look at him.

"Listen, here is what we will do. We will make Hank promise to visit you every day, and spend his weekends here with you. It would be like he never left-"

Raven brightened at this immediately. She pressed herself to Charles and hugged him tight.

"Charles, you always have such brilliant ideas!"She started to smile happily again. Suddenly, she stopped and coyly looked up at Charles. "You know I intend to marry Hank, when I have reached the proper age. I want you to give us your blessing when that time comes-"

Charles stared at her for a moment, wide-eyed and then he smiled. "You are growing up so fast!"

He ruffled at her hair playfully. "You know you have my support in whatever you do, Raven! Of course you have my blessing!"

Raven let out a squeal of delight and looked over at Hank, while the other still stood close to the door. They were just a short distance away from him. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted out to him.

"Hank! You will be glad to know that Charles has given me his blessing to marry you! You shall be my bride one day!"

Charles giggled and quietly corrected her as he continued to stroll ahead. "Groom,"He uttered under his breath. Henry blushed an even more deeper crimson as he stood there, unsure on how to respond to what Raven had said. Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce were close by and they began to laugh wildly at it, pounding at each other's backs.

"Here comes the briiidddeee-"Allerdyce sang out in a mock falsetto as he pretended to walk down the aisle, causing Bobby Drake to laugh even harder. Henry gave them both a forbidding glare, but remained silent.

Charles was still at an impasse, not knowing how to tell the staff that he will be leaving today. He was having an especially hard time thinking on how he would tell Raven. She would be heart-broken once she finds out that he will be leaving her as well. Charles did not really want to go, but he must go through with Erik's wishes for his own safety. Erik had wanted nothing but for Charles to be happy and safe. He must find the strength to finally tell them. He decided that everyone should go on a picnic with him at the brook. He had already put together his suitcase and the rest of his luggage. He called for Henry to have Moira and Angel prepare a large picnic and that everyone should join him. The venue will be the brook within the grounds. Both Officers Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce has been relieved of their duty as his bodyguards and had said their farewell to the staff yesterday. Everyone, even Logan was there. Logan seemed to enjoy Azazel's company because the other did not utter one word, and he was fine with that.

Raven was sitting next to Hank, holding on to his arm and chattering with him non-stop. Hank looked pleased and somewhat flustered at the same time. Angel and Moira were busily distributing the viands to everyone, arguing over which one had lesser portions and should they add more. Alex and Sean discussed hunting techniques and Sean has been sharing his skills with the other. They have become quite good friends and Sean was actually saddened by the fact that he had to leave too. Charles quietly watched them, smiling and enjoying what little time he still had with them. He drank the black tea Moira had prepared and ate the Cherry Cake she had baked. Charles suddenly stood up from the large dark brown picnic blanket that was laid out and he cleared his throat.

"Everyone, may I have your attention, please?"

They all turned to look up at him. Charles smiled again and then he continued. "First, I would like for all of you to know that I am thankful for this fine companionship you have given me. You are all good people and I am sure you...you-"

Charles suddenly blinked in quick succession. Am I dreaming? He said to himself as he stared at the strange apparition coming straight at him. A man in black was striding towards them with sure steps. The man's eyes are a pale blue-green color and they were fixed upon Charles alone. Charles was too stunned to move. The man was none other than Erik, his hair parted to the side, his face clean-shaven. He smiled at Charles, causing the other to clutch at his chest as if he had felt a sudden pain. The others had turned to where Charles was looking and they confirmed that the man was real and was no figment.

"Is that Erik?"

"He is alive! Oh my-"

"Erik!"

The staff began to stand and they all went to Erik and they greeted him happily. Logan went to Erik and was the first who shook his hand.

"No hard feelings, Bub!"Logan said and Erik laughed at that.

Moira and Angel were slightly embarrassed, but they hugged Erik as if he was a long lost kin and Erik smiled at them genuinely this time. Sean, Alex and Azazel greeted him as well. Only Raven and Charles remained at the picnic blanket. Henry went over to Erik, his face blank. Instead of shaking his hand, Henry quickly lifted his fist and punched Erik in the face, making him reel backwards. Charles slightly jumped at that and Raven cried out. The rest stared at both Henry and Erik in shock. Erik rubbed his palm against his bruised cheek, but he turned to face Henry, still smiling.

"I deserved that,"

Henry finally smiled at him and shook his hand as well, drawing him close in an embrace.

"Thank you for all you have done for Sir Charles,"He said steadily and then he pulled back, suddenly feeling awkward. Erik nodded to him in understanding, to everyone's relief.

Then Erik returned his gaze towards Charles again. Charles was visibly shaking; so many feelings were running through him that he could barely contain himself. Erik slowly walked straight towards him, finally stopping, almost close enough to embrace Charles. But Erik did not do anything. They quietly regarded each other and time seemed to have passed slowly all of a sudden. Somehow it did not even matter.

"Are you really here, Erik Lehnsherr? Or are you some figment sent to torment me-"Charles said in a choked voice as he looked up at those loving eyes.

Erik did not say anything. He just pulled Charles in the embrace he had been yearning for so long to give the other and kissed him as deeply as he had done before, pushing Charles mouth open with his tongue. The smell of Erik, the taste of him, the warmth of Erik's body next to his...all real.

Everyone was watching them from a few feet away, admiring the depth of their love as the two embraced and kissed unabashedly. Raven went to Hank and clutched his arm again.

"I have never seen a man kissing another man before. They look rather strange,"She whispered up at Henry, making him blush.

"Raven, it does not really matter as long they love each other,"

Raven nodded at this as the lovers were lost in a world of their own, forgetting everyone else around them. Erik held Charles's hand as he led him back into the house.

Logan looked about the others and then he stretched.

"Let's not allow this picnic to go to waste. It's too fine a day to be going inside so soon, ain't it?"

"Oh yes indeed, and I don't want to hear the wolves baying up at an absent moon-"

Sean said and then Azazel bopped him from behind the head, glaring at him and gesturing towards Raven. Sean smiled back at him sheepishly.

Raven turned to look at Moira this time. "What did he mean by that?"

Moira passed her hand over her eyes and then she too, gave Sean a baleful glance.

They are back in the library. Charles was standing close by his large oak table and Erik was raining tender kisses all over Charles's face. Charles was almost too afraid to touch Erik, afraid that he was not really there and that this was some terrible dream from which he will wake from and then Erik will be gone. It was hard to believe that Erik was standing right before him. Erik suddenly stopped kissing him when he saw the worry in Charles's eyes.

"I'm here, I'm real...you can touch me if you want to,"Erik whispered in his ear.

Charles let out a trembling breath, his red lips hesitant as he drew near and he placed a chaste kiss upon Erik's sensuous lips.

"More please-"Erik said throatily as he caressed Charles's clothed sex. Charles moaned and then he pulled away.

"Stop, let us stop-"

"Why?"

Charles struggled to compose himself first and then he sat on the couch and gestured for Erik to sit next to him. Erik did as he was told and was regarding Charles strangely.

"Tell me first, what happened up there in the moorlands? Why did you not come back to me then?"

Erik's piercing gaze never wavered as Charles narrowed his eyes at up at him. Charles was beside himself with joy, seeing Erik alive and well but Erik had to answer the question that has been gnawing upon Charles's mind when he saw the other walking towards him while he and his staff were by the brook.

"Alright, I will tell you everything-"Erik began. He told Charles of the great wave of men that attacked him, of his arduous battle and the sport the Lord of Assassins forced upon him. Charles placed a hand to his mouth, his horror at what Erik had to endure etched into his mind as he continued to listen.

"Do you know what drove me on to keep fighting? It was you. I was thinking of you and you seemed to be speaking to me in my mind, telling me to hold on...to keep fighting,"

"Oh, Erik!"Charles suddenly burst into tears again, when he had promised himself he would stop crying. Erik held him close and gently asked if he wanted him to continue.

"Yes, I need to hear this,"

Erik stopped for a moment...seeming to collect himself and then he told Charles the part where the Lord of Assassins shot at his head.

_He opened his eyes, staring at the bullet hole upon the helmet close by him. He was not sure if this was his helmet or someone else's. At some point during the battle, he was parted from his helmet as he fought like a mad man and clung to life as hard as he can, fighting relentlessly as he was attacked. Smoke was still rising from the neat hole the Lord of Assassin's shot had made._

_"I'm curious. How did you know I will not kill you?"_

_Erik answered him honestly. "You had plenty of opportunities to do so. You did not use your cannons upon me; surely it would have been that easy to end this battle if you had done just that. I would not have killed so many of your men. And I am not a man prone to believing that some deity was on my side. No. You had a hand in everything that has happened. You also prevented your men from attacking me further,"_

_"And why would you think I did all of this for you?"_

_"You were testing my skill, testing how far I could go with this, you said so yourself-"_

_"Yes,"The man agreed and then he pulled his hood down and Erik thought early on that nothing would surprise him further, but he was proven wrong yet again._

_The man seemed to resemble Charles, only this man has darker hair and he looked more muscular, stocky. His face was clean-shaven and he looked very young. The expression upon his face though, was anything but innocent. His eyes looked haunted and deep, the lines of his face set harshly and forbiddingly. He looked like a man who had seen his fair share of hell and had crawled out of it. This was a man hardened by much death and violence, perhaps far more than what Erik could have endured._

_"Who are you?"Erik suddenly blurted out as he continued to stare at the man's face._

_"You may have a need to recall my real name so I will tell you. My name is Wesley Gibson."_

_"Do you know Charles Xavier?"_

_"I have seen him, but I believe our paths have never crossed and I hope for your sake it never will,"_

_Erik swallowed thickly. "Leave Charles out of this, please. If you seek retribution...kill me instead,"_

_"But I have no wish to kill you, Erik Lehnsherr. You know what I want,"_

_Erik looked away from him, his face filled with bewildered anger. He sighed heavily._

_"You ask of me something which I am loath to give. I want no more part in the brotherhood's dealings. I want only my freedom, one way or another, as a corpse or a miserable grovelling man,"_

_The man narrowed his eyes at Erik again and then he smiled smugly._

_"You say these things now, but deep inside you are tainted. You and I both know this. You cannot turn back from who you are. I saw it in you, while you fought for your life. You live for this, you live to kill. And once you have grown tired of playing house with your pretty little lover, tired of the droll banality that your life will become, you will return to the brotherhood of your own free will," Wesley seemed to almost promise Erik this._

_Erik sat there silently, he did not know what else he could say to beseech and beg this man to leave them alone. Wesley seemed to sense that Erik will not yield. He threw his hood back on and signaled for his men to clear off._

_"Pick off every single carcass, every last one! The authorities will be arriving soon,"_

_Erik sat there stupidly for a moment when Wesley turned away from him and was moving off with the rest._

_"You are leaving?"Erik asked incredulously._

_Wesley turned to look at him and smiled. "I have nothing more to say to you. You will come back eventually and the brotherhood will bide it's time. If you do not come back, well, what of it? A talent like yours is a terrible thing to waste-"The man suddenly stopped again and looked at Erik with hard eyes. He signaled for one of his men and pointed at Erik._

_"Take care of this man; make sure you heal him well. I want this one to live. Fail in this and you die,"Wesley said this simply, without any trace of threat in his voice except in the words themselves and yet the man he spoke to, looked as if he was about to lose his bowels. Erik had only suffered several shallow stabbings thanks to his armour and breastplate, but the wound at his belly was the deepest. The man started to tend to him inside a carriage as they moved off. It took a long time for Erik to recover and when he did, he left the brotherhood's secret fortress to find his way back to Charles. The leader of the assassins did not even bother to speak with him anymore, as if he was assured that Erik will go back to him, confident in this knowledge._

Charles was holding Erik's hand while he told his account of the events in the moorlands. Erik held his hand loosely, looking troubled now. This was the reason he did not come back immediately.

"I am almost afraid that he was somehow right, Charles. That I am nothing more than a tainted puppet for the brotherhood. As I killed those men, I felt it in me. The wrath and the strange need to kill-"

Charles lifted Erik's chin so that they are staring straight at each other. Charles's eyes are still kind and loving. He smiled gently at Erik. He placed a hand to Erik's chest, close to his heart.

"There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and anger. There is good, too. I felt it."

"Charles-"

Erik grabbed for Charles to embrace him tightly. They came at each other urgently, lips locking in a hungry kiss. Charles was unbuttoning Erik's coat and Erik was doing the same for him, their fingers trembling that they could barely accomplish the act. Charles made a complaining sound and rashly started to rip at Erik's clothes as they continued to kiss. Charles was crying as they kissed because he never thought that he would ever be with Erik like this again. Finally, they were able to remove their clothes and Erik could feel Charles's feverish skin against his. Charles's eyes are heavy-lidded with lust as he looked at Erik's body. He could see that Erik was riddled with faint scars. There was a long ragged scar at his torso. Charles bent down and kissed it with his heated lips. Erik moaned and drew Charles up towards himself and then he rolled Charles back into the couch, gently fondling him. Charles bit at his lower lip, turning his head to the side, as if trying to negate the inevitable. Erik's fondling grew even harder and tighter, causing Charles's erection to throb with a desperate need for release. Erik took something from out of his coat and showed Charles what it was. A bottle of melted butter.

"I came prepared,"Erik huskily whispered into Charles's ear as he licked and prodded, biting the other's earlobe. Charles moaned and placed his arms around Erik. Erik was already priming him with the butter, teasing first at Charles's hole, feeling Charles jump slightly, trembling with anticipation. Then, Erik pushed his buttered fingers into Charles, the other throwing his head back deeper into the couch, his eyes shut tight. He felt the nerve endings inside himself catch fire with each prodding stroke from Erik.

"Oh God, Erik! Oh please!" Charles cried out wantonly. He was biting at the side of his hand, trying to prevent himself from crying out too loud, but he was unable to help it. Erik was entering him now, deep and hot and desperately thrusting in. Charles had no control over himself any longer. His hips moved of their own volition, pistoning up to meet Erik's pummeling. Charles legs trembled as he pushed himself up faster, a line of spittle dribbled from the side of his mouth as he threw his head back and Erik bent down to lap it all up and then he kissed Charles again. Charles was moaning into Erik's mouth as Erik used his other hand, gripping at Charles's manhood, tightening his hold until Charles was sweating and moaning and crying out in his ecstasy. He was drowning in all of Erik, crazed with this want that was so unendurable, he felt like he would go out of his mind and then the blissful release, as he came into Erik's fist. Erik was still thrusting into him and then he felt Erik growing still for a moment; his eyes shutting tight, his mouth hanging open as he released himself into Charles. Erik drew himself out of the other and then he fondly nuzzled Charles's neck. Charles held on to him. Then, Erik pulled back, grinning down at him. Charles immediately knew what he was thinking.

"Oh no! You shouldn't! Stop! It will drive me insane if you do that!"Charles moaned.

Erik was gently caressing at Charles's belly and then he softly traced his fingers down Charles's hip. His skin dimpled with Goosebumps at Erik's touching and caressing.

"I shouldn't stop? Alright-"

"No! I want you to stop please because it is driving me crazy when you do that-"

"Why would I not want to do that?"Erik asked mischievously.

Erik bent his head and indecently sliding his tongue down, he gently licked at Charles's still sensitive member. Charles body was trembling uncontrollably. He licked his lips and kicked back into the couch as he looked down at Erik taking him in, gently licking and sucking and caressing him, his eyes growing heavy-lidded with desire. There was a humming moan coming from Charles, some insensible utterance he could not stop from issuing forth from his throat. Erik sucked harder and Charles kicked his legs back violently, wincing painfully.

"Still so sensitive,"Erik purred against his cock. Charles was pleading Erik with his eyes, wanting him to stop, his mind seeming to overload with the sensation. But Erik will not stop. He then lost all control as he surrendered to it, pain and pleasure rolling into one.

"Yes! Like that, "Charles cried out as Erik entered him with his fingers again, sucking at Charles's now hard cock at the same time. Erik was going faster, the friction and the sensations sending Charles into a white hot blaze. He orgasmed again. Erik smiled as he watched Charles's toes curl, Charles going still as the surge of ecstasy swept over him, making his mind momentarily go blank.

He came into Erik's mouth, his come gushing hotly and the other continued to suck him off, swallowing it all. When he had finished, Erik gently pulled Charles towards him, and holding the other in his arms tenderly. Charles was unable to move. He was spent. The smell of come was in the air, along with butter and the delicious scent of Charles arousal. Erik could smell it in Charles's hair, on his body. Erik licked the skin upon Charles's shoulder and then he gently bit him, feeling Charles tense at that nip and then relax.

"Erik you are a sadist!"Charles complained as he settled into Erik's embrace. Erik laughed at that.

"And you are in denial, Charles. You know you want it, but you still keep saying no-"

Charles laughed along with him. He suddenly got up and pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes wide and embarrassed.

"Was I moaning out too loud?"

"Ear-splittingly so,"Erik said, pretending to rub at his ears, as if Charles's loud moaning damaged his hearing. Charles boxed him on one shoulder, Erik feigning as if it had caused him pain. They both had a good laugh over it.

"Come on then, we have to go back to the others. We have much to talk about,"

"Indeed we do, but I suggest a bath and a change of clothes first before we face them. They might start to wonder about the smell of butter, Sir-"Erik said dryly, like how he used to speak to Charles as his one-time butler. Charles giggled at that.

When they have bathed and dressed in a fresh set of clothing, Charles was the one that led Erik out into the yard this time. The staff and Raven are still out there upon the grass, enjoying each other's company and somehow celebrating Erik's return. They walked in companionable silence. Charles felt as if his heart would burst with joy because Erik was now at his side and that the brotherhood no longer wished to pursue him. He can stay and be with everyone after all. He turned to look at Erik, but the other appeared to be quietly brooding over something as they walked. He noticed Charles looking at him questioningly.

"I am afraid of what comes after, if at some point, time would change us and I will return to my dark ways-"Erik admitted that he was still thinking about what Wesley had said.

Charles stopped walking, making Erik halt in his steps as well and then Charles kissed Erik's cheek lovingly. He smiled up at Erik again.

"Do you recall when you almost thought you can no longer fight those assassins and then you heard my voice and it gave you the strength to fight?"

"Yes-"

Charles reached for Erik's hand again, holding on tight.

"Just remember this. Even if I am not there with you, even when it seems so hopeless and everything is against you and all is going to darkness, listen for my voice. Remember that moment in the moorlands and think of me,"

Erik did and it kept them together, for always.

 

 


End file.
